Comment ?
by YuLu-ChAn
Summary: HPDM Comment ? Je dirais trés difficilement. Oui j'ai eu bien du mal à en arriver là. Mais laissez moi, moi Draco Malfoy, vous conter cette histoire.
1. Comment je me suis perdu

**Auteuse :** YuLu-ChAn

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

**Résumé :** Comment ? Je dirais trés difficilement. Oui j'ai eu bien du mal à en arriver là. Mais laissez-moi, moi Draco Malfoy, vous compter cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteuse : **Alors voilà un nouveau projet qui est déjà fini donc pas d'inquiètude vous aurez la suite ! Je sais je devrais finir mes autres fics avant de me lancer dans une nouvelle mais quand je relis ce que j'ai fait je trouve ça neuneu et gamin à souhait ... J'ai envie de tout réécrire xD Donc voilà... Cette idée m'est venu vers 2h du matin une nuit où le sommeil ne venait pas et j'ai écrit dans le noir ( c'est dur ... ) trois pages d'idées pour cette histoire. ( Je ne suis pas folle vous savez ... Bonsoir [ si tu ne connais pas Florence Foresti vas t'en ! xP ) Vous aurez la suite dans 2 semaines jour pour jour promis ! Il y a 5 chapitres en tout, d'à peu prés la même taille. Première fois que j'écris autant ! Je me surprends moi même.

Bon je vais vous laisser lire et j'éspère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Comment je me suis perdu**

Au départ c'était un jour comme les autres.

Reveil à sept heure, douche longue et chaude qui suit rapidement. Ensuite l'habillage, classe, sobre et incroyablement saillant. Mais aprés tout, tout me va, ne suis-je pas un appolon ? Puis le départ pour la Grande Salle, entouré par ma cour habituelle et ennuyeuse à souhait.

« Non Pansy, nous ne nous éclipserons pas dans la salle désaféctée du troisieme étage, je lache dédaignesement avant même que le bulldog pendu à mon bras n'ait le temps de poser la question maintenant devenue rituelle. »

Je m'installe à ma place habituelle, me sers dans la même corbeille à croissant, jete les mêmes regards méprisants et dégoutés aux gens qui tentent misérablement de m'adresser la parole. Non, je ne suis pas du matin, quelque chose à redire ? Lorsque, penchant le pichet de chocolat chaud au dessus de mon bol, rien ne coule, ma journée s'assombrit considerablement. Quel est l'idiot qui, dans sa débilité profonde, l'a vidé ? Je promène un regard glacé autour de moi et un glapissement sur ma gauche m'indique que finalement c'est un première année qui a commis ce sacrilège. Dommage... Deux années de plus et il n'aurait pas eu le droit à l'indulgence dont je fais preuve auprés des marmots encore ignorants. J'ai beau être en sixième année, pourrir un gamin de moins de treize ans avant neuf heures du matin est mal vu. Oui, le monde est cruel je trouve aussi.

L'entrée du Survivor, sa pauvresse de rouquinne sckotchée au bras, finit de m'achever, me coupant l'appétit pour longtemps. Je lache la moitié de croissant qui reste dans ma main et me rabats sur un verre de jus d'orange, dépité. Mais qui est donc ce gars pour oser compromettre ainsi mes habitudes ? Weasel et Granger les suivent de prés et je suis obligé de porter la main à mon front pour me soutenir devant les regards millieux et débordants d'amour qu'ils se lancent. N'existe-il donc aucune loi contre les débordements abusifs de bons sentiments ? Jamais ma haine contre Potter n'a été aussi forte depuis qu'il a jeté ses toutous dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi forcer les élèves de bonnes familles et ayant reçus une éducation respectueuse des traditions, comme moi en l'ocurence, à suporter une telle horreur jour aprés jour ?

Mais apparemment le Saint Potty a décidé qu'aujourd'hui il ferait de ma vie un enfer. Aprés s'être assis, collé à sa promise, il lui rouquolle ce que je suppose être des mots d'amour, faisant rougir la petite pucelle éffarouchée qu'elle est. Et oui, étant un Saint, Potty se refuse à toucher Weasel-fille avant une période d'abstinence apparemment indéterminée. Quelle monstrueuse idiotie. Déjà que sa vie à toutes les chances d'être raccourcie, voilà qu'en plus il se refuse un des rares plaisirs qui lui est accessible. Mais à la vue d'un pseudo-baiser, donné du bout des lèvres, du couple de l'année, je défaille et me lève pour fuir ce spectacle larmoyant.

Immédiatement mes propres toutous me suivent, dans un synchronisme parfait. Potter se tourne vers moi, me regardant avec quelque chose que je qualifirai de dégout. Pas étonnant, personne ne s'attend à ce que quelqu'un qui porte des vetements immondes et sort avec une carotte à taille humaine ait du goût aprés tout. Son regard se fait haineux maintenant qu'il sait que je l'ai remarqué et il grogne quelque chose, évidemment à mon propos, à son accolyte qui se tourne vers moi. Je jubile devant ses réactions toujours aussi prévisibles. Maintenant, au moindre de mes gestes, il va s'enerver contre le premier objet qu'il aura sous la main. Technique dont j'use et abuse, mais peut-on vraiment appeler ça de l'abus c'est tellement jouissif, durant les cours de Potion pour lui faire perdre des points. Je lui fais mon petit sourire en coin si connu et je vois d'ici ses épaules se tendre et ses mains se crisper sur le bord de la table. Satisfait je ricane et quitte la salle en entendant Miss-je-sais-tout lui dire de ne pas faire attention à moi. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Je suis le seul à réussir à le faire sortir de ses gonds, il a besoin de moi ce petit abruti alors comment donc espere-t-elle le faire m'ignorer ? Sans moi il serait depuis longtemps reduit à l'état de crapaud mort d'amour au soleil, ses Gryffondors devraient m'être reconnaissant de l'empecher de regresser à un stade aussi critique !

Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, renvoyant Crabbe et Goyle d'un geste, repoussant Pansy avec toutes la diplomacie dont je suis capable, peu au vue des circonstances. Bien obligé, je lui lance_ le_ regard. Celui que j'ai mis des années à maitriser mais qui n'a maintenant aucun secret pour moi. Je la vois palir. Voilà qu'elle bégaie et qu'elle se retourne, courant presque alors qu'elle arrive au tournant du couloir. Pansy c'est un peu comme ... en fait non je n'ai aucune comparaison potable là. Tout ce que je sais c'est que moins je la vois, mieux je me porte. Distraitement je donne le mot de passe de mes quartiers personnels, 'Triomphe' un mot qui je trouve me correspond parfaitement, et bennie une fois de plus mon insigne de prefet. Dormir une année de plus dans le même dortoir que ces deux gorilles m'auraient tué je crois. Je plains Théo et Blaise, dont les cernes commencent déjà à apparaître alors qu'on a repris les cours depuis seulement trois semaines.

Potter ayant largement raccourcit mon petit-déjeuner, me voilà avec une demi-heure à tuer. Joie. Je me suis déjà avancé dans mes devoirs donc ce n'est pas une option. Puis j'aperçois le hiboux de la famille Malfoy perché sur un coin de mon bureau. Bien sur, Père ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde et me l'envoyer dans la Grande Salle non. Je me dirige vers lui, méfiant. Vif a toujours été du genre vicelard et chopper un doigt ou deux ne lui déplaît pas. Mais il semble dans un jour de bonté et me laisse prendre la lettre à sa patte sans m'attaquer. Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit et commence ma lecture.

_« Fils,_

_Notre Grand ami me fait savoir qu'il est plus que précés de faire ta connaissance et de t'inscrire au club qu'il a créé. Malheureusement bien trop de réunions vont empecher toutes rencontres avant la fin de tes études, dans deux ans donc. Je tiens à ce que tu fasses bonne figure et que tu soit premier de ta promotion aux ASPICs. _

_Je t'informe aussi que tu ne pourras revenir au Manoir avant la fin de tes études non plus car nous sommes en grands travaux comme tu le sais et les sorcouvriers sont trop nombreux pour permettre ton retour. Je pense que tu réussiras facilement à trouver où loger, de plus tu seras majeur dés Mai prochain, tu pourras tu servir de ta magie._

_Sincèrement,_

_Ton père, Lucius Malfoy. »_

Et bien. Père n'est vraiment pas doué pour parler en sous-entendu. Il devait être vraiment fatigué quand il l'a écrit. Il faut dire s'évader d'Azkaban c'est pas de tout repos. Le club ... Pourquoi pas l'association tant qu'il y est ? Quelles genres de rassemblements doit-il organisé au Manoir pour m'en interdire l'accés ? Pas que ça me dérange vraiment de ne pas rentrer. Je vais en profiter pour voyager un peu histoire de trouver mon futur longement sur la côte d'azur. Si il connaissait mes plans, Père m'enfermerait à coup sur pour m'en empecher. Et oui, moi Draco Malfoy, celui que tous croient déjà marqué, compte désérter ! Cette guerre m'indifère totalement et je n'ai aucune envie de risquer ma vie à chaque coin de rue. En fait non si je reste je meurs c'est simple. Je ne veux pas être asservi par un psychopate mégalomaniaque pour le reste de ma vie. Donc il va me trucider. Et puis tuer les moldus et les Sang de Bourbe très peu pour moi. Je ne les aime pas mais je n'aime pas les abrutis non plus et c'est pas pour autant que je les extermine à la première occasion ! Bon oui je les insulte mais c'est seulement pour la forme.

Il y a peu de gens qui font seulement l'effort de voir les choses de notre point de vue. Nan bien trop compliqué pour eux. Et puis il disent que nous nous arrétons aux apparences mais ils ne sont pas mieux ! Ce que nous avons contre eux c'est tout simplement leurs exitences ! Enfin façon de parler. Mais ils contribuent à la disparition de notre patrimone. Qui à part les Sangs Purs se souvient encore des rituels ancestraux qui permettent de convoquer un esprit farceur les soirs de lunes rousses ? Ou des autres bien entendu celui là n'étant pas particulierement utile je le reconnais. Qui à part les sangs purs se rappelle de la Vielle Magie, qui utilise le pouvoirs des Runes ? Personne. Les moldus sont inutiles et pourrissent le Monde avec leurs machines infernales et les Sang de Bourbe détruisent les traditions. Si, juste, ils apprenaient un tant soit peu ce que nos ancetres nous avaient transmis ! Les manières de l'étiquette sorcière aussi. Rien de bien compliqué. Mais non c'est trop leur demander. Contrairement aux croyances populaires nous ne pensons absolument pas qu'ils valent moins que nous. Un Sang de Bourbe peut même être plus puissant qu'un Sang Pur, même si le reconaitre en tueraient certains. Prenez Granger. Je la hais mais je reconnais qu'elle est très puissante ! Non nous pensons qu'ils se comportent d'une manière telle qu'ils se rabaissent eux même face à nous. Et nous sommes des Serpentards, soyons francs, nous nous en servons allégrement.

Je vais fuir, me trouver une petite maison au bord de la mer et me la couler douce. Je continuerai mes études dans la grande faculté de Montpellier dans la section Potion, et avec mon diplôme en poche je travaillerai comme Maitre de Potion. Père ne me desheritera pas, au pire il me coupera les vivres rien de bien grave. Mais me desheriter signifirait laisser nos biens au ministère à sa mort et ça le tuerait plus surement qu'un Avada Kedavra. Ce plan est infaillible ! Je suis génial vraiment.

La sonnerie retentie soudain, me signalant que ma demi-heure de pause est maintenant terminée. J'attrape mes livres, les foure dans mon sac et me dirige sans attendre personne vers la salle de Potion justement, mon premier cours de la journée. Personne n'est encore arrivé et je m'installe rapidement au premier rang, où je suis sur de ne pas risquer une intervention malvenue de Potter sur mes ingredients. Les autres élèves arrivent par petits groupes et j'aggripe Theo et le pose sur la chaise à côté de moi avant que Pansy ne puisse y mettre ses fesses. Il semble deviner mon intention et me fait un sourire indulgent. Un chic type ce Théo franchement. Un peu bizard par moment mais toujours prêt à rendre service. Pansy a l'air déprimé et moi je remercie Merlin.

Severus surgit dans la salle en faisant une entrée magistralle comme d'habitude. Parrain est vraiment orgueilleux parfois. Mais bon c'est ce qui fait son charme comme on dit. Non rassurez-vous, j'ai beau être gay, il ne pourra jamais faire parti de mes conquêtes. Je ne serai jamais désespéré à ce point. Et je suis tellement proche de lui que ça frolerait l'inceste. Il s'amuse à faire claquer sa robe et avance d'un pas conquérant jusqu'à son bureau. D'un geste de la main il fait apparaître les instructions de la préparation de la potion Vialita, de quoi revigorer son homme avec juste une goutte d'aprés ce que je me rappelle. Faut que j'apprenne à faire de la magie sans baguette c'est trop classe je trouve. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas alors que notre cher professeur s'apprete à nous expliquer ce qu'il attend de nous, laissant entrer Potter et Weasel, éssouflés. Voilà qui va compenser mon manque de chocolat du matin.

« Que voilà une bien heureuse visite. Dix points en moins pour votre retard à tous les deux. Maintenant asseyez vous en silence, termina-t-il avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. »

Les retardataires se dirigent en gromellant des insultes à l'encontre de mon directeur de maison et je crois discerner un 'saletée de chauve-souris graisseuse et frustrée'. Alors celle là elle est pas mal. Ca change agréablement des 'batard' et 'salop' habituels. Je n'arrive pas à retenir un sourire amusé mais je le cache bien vite derière ma main. Ca me pourirait ma réputation qu'on dise que je rigole des blagues de Potter. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille le discourt de Sev', il radote parfois c'est quand même étonnant. Mais bon je peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'être chèvre hein, ça fait des années qu'il doit supporter des larves totalement décérébrés dans ses classes.

Théo me donne un coup de coude discret. Apparemment on a commencé la partie pratique. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête avant d'attraper les queues de salamandre que je taille rapidement avec, je me dois de le dire, une grande dextérité. Je me gratte la nuque, certain qu'une bestiole doit s'y promener pour que ça me démange comme ça. Je lache un à un les morceaux de salamandre et touille la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Les gestes sont automatiques à force. C'est une des choses que j'adore vraiment avec les potions. Dés que je commence je me déconnecte. Parfois un peu trop je l'admets. Le picotement que je m'efforce d'ignorer persiste. Je comprends d'un coup et je redresse la tête suffisament brusquement pour que mon voisin de table me lance un regard perplexe. _Il _me regarde. Ca lui arrive souvent en ce moment. Monsieur m'étudie, disséque le moindre de mes gestes. Mais je ne lui laisserais pas voir la moindre faille. Par un effort de volonté, je relaxe mes épaules. Je reprends ma potion où je l'avais laissée et m'oblige à mettre encore plus de grâce dans mes mouvements qu'auparavant. Lorqu'arrive le moment où je dois graisser la patte de lapin, censée décupler le pouvoir de l'ingredient precedent, une idée lumineuse me vient. J'attrape le pot d'huile et m'en verce une noisette généreuse dans le creux de la main. Je m'en enduis les doigts, un à un d'une manière si suggestive que s'en est presque vulgaire. Mon sourire s'aggrandit encore quand j'entends le couteau de la table du fond s'abbatre plus violemment que nécessaire sur la table. J'attrape la patte et commence le mouvement de va et vient avec mes mains pour la faire luire sur toute sa surface. Je continue encore quelques instants, pour être sûr que Potty ne se trompe pas sur la singification de mon geste. Je fais doucement glisser ma main sur le haut de la patte, comme la caressant. Je la laisse ensuite tomber dans le chaudron. J'attrape un torchon pour enlever le reste d'huile et me tourne legerement. Il me regarde toujours et d'aprés ses joues rouges je pense qu'il a tout a fait compris. Je veux lui rappeller ce qu'il n'a pas. Moi je baise sans vergogne tout ce qui est potable et conscentant, lui doit tout garder dans son pantalon. Je veux qu'il crève d'envie de baiser sa pauvresse et qu'il soit forcé de se retenir en pensant à la vertue de la gamine. Je veux qu'il revoie mes mains pendant qu'il l'embrassera chastement à la prochaine pause. Je veux qu'il sache ce qu'il rate. Je lui fais le sourire le plus pervers de mon répertoire et la rougeur atteint ses oreilles qui semblent brulantes. Je plonge dans ses yeux d'un vert puissant, curieusement voilés. Il détourne la tête, attrape la première fiole en face de lui, qui se trouve être de l'essence pur de fleurs solaires, chose rare et plutôt chère, et la vide, d'un coup d'un seul, dans son chaudron. Si je devine bien, sa potion va virer au rouge vif d'une seconde à l'autre, perdant à tout jamais l'orange doux qu'elle aurait put arborer. Quel dommage pour lui. Il semble enfin se rendre compte de son erreur et son regard horrifié est mon plus beau cadeau. Severus se lève brusquement et commence son inspection. Les potions sont scencées être finies mais ils sembleraient que Blaise et moi soyons les seuls. Theo à juste une ou deux étapes encore et dans cinq minutes il pourra la mettre sous fiole. Au reniflement de dédain de notre professeur je me retourne.

« Il semblerait, commence-t-il de son ton douceureux, que votre maladresse légendaire soit toujours là Potter. Mais aprés tout ce ne sera qu'un Désolant de plus dans votre moyenne. »

Je pense que si je ne l'avais pas connu depuis mon plus jeune âge Sev' m'aurait fait peur. Son sourire presque fou est vraiment flipant quand il veut. Potter ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais sa copine la savante tousse brusquement, le faisant taire. Pas franchement subtil mais c'est efficace. Il referme la bouche en fronçant les sourcils, contrarié. Je me retiens de hurler de rire quand il tourne son regard énervé sur moi. Qu'est ce que je disais ? Sans moi, il serait devenu une véritable loque. Depuis que mon cousin, Black, a été tué par Tante Bellatrix, elle s'en ait souvent vanté pendant les vacances, il est en pleine déprime. Ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai déduit de son comportement et des regards inquiets de ses amis depuis son arrivée. En deux mois ces Gryffys n'ont pas réussi à le ramener à la vie et moi en deux heures je l'ai fait réagir comme si rien ne c'était passer. Oui il m'en doit une le pote Potter et je compte bien lui rappeler tous les jours en me faisant un peu plus indispensable à ses yeux.

Le cours touche à sa fin et je me dirige rapidement vers la sortie. Je crois que Pansy essaie de me rejoindre mais Théo la retient, me lançant un regard amusé. Je lui revaudrai ça c'est certain. Je suis dans le couloir quand un main s'abat sur mon épaule et qu'on me pousse brutalement contre le mur. La main passe de mon épaule à mon cou et sers suffisament pour que je me sente obligé de mettre mes propres mains sur le poignet de mon agresseur, geste somme toute stupide car c'est pas comme ça que je vais réussir à me dégager. J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face au visage furieux de ma némesis. Il s'est tellement rapproché de moi que je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres quand il murmure d'une voix rauque de colère :

« Alors Malfoy t'es fier de toi ? T'as réussi ton coup ?

-Il se trouve que oui en effet. » Je n'arrive pas à donner l'effet hautain voulu, la prise de Potter s'étant ressérée. « Je suis plutôt content du résultat, je rajoute en arborant à nouveau mon sourire en coin. »

Ma respiration devient sifflante tellement j'ai du mal à respirer. Il est si prés de moi que nos nez se touchent presque. Je vois sa machoire crispée, surement s'empeche-t-il de me frapper. Mes mains se ressèrent en même temps que la sienne et je peux sentir son sang pulsé contre ma paume. Je crois que mes ongles, bien qu'ils soient assez courts, vont laisser des marques sur son bras. Ca me plait. J'aime quand ses yeux ne voient que moi, quand ses pensées ne sont dirigés que vers moi. Je veux faire parti de son univers. Je veux en être le centre même. Et en ce moment c'est vrai. Il ne pense plus à sa Weasley, seulement à moi. Ma tête commence à tourner et mes mains lachent légerement. Son visage, toujours plus proche, est presque collé au mien, nos lèvres se frolent au rhythme irrégulier de nos respirations et malgré mon vertige, je suis parfaitement conscient de nos corps préssés l'un contre l'autre.

Je me sens partir quand une main apparaît dans mon champ de vision, aggripe Potter et le propulse en arrière. Je glisse par terre, appuyé contre le mur. Je prends une grande inspiration qui me dechire les poumons. J'ai l'impression que l'air autour de moi est totalement gelé alors que ma gorge, elle, brule. Je commence à tousser et je suis sur que bientôt je vais m'évanouir. Quelqu'un passe doucement sa main dans mon dos pour, je suppose, essayer de me calmer et lentement ça marche. Je reprends alors conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Potter, toujours assis sur le cul, me fixe comme si il voyait un inferi. Sev' a les mains sur les hanches et est en train de le démolir proprement et soignesement. Gryffondor va perdre une belle quantité de points je le sens. Théo, celui qui m'a soutenu tout à l'heure, m'aide à me redresser à mesure que ma respiration se calme. Je garde un main sur ma gorge sans vraiment y faire attention, comme si il y avait eu une blessure de laquelle je voulais arréter le flot de sang. Je retourne son regard à Potter, je pense que je n'y mets même pas de rancoeur ou de colère. Je ne ressens rien en fait je crois. Peut-être qu'il y a eu tellement d'émotions en moi quand on était collé que j'ai fait une overdose et que là je ne peux plus rien produire ? Je ne sais pas. Potter reste sur le sol, abruti, Granger a l'air passablement énervée contre lui, désaprouverait-elle sa couduite ?, Weasel a la bouche ouverte et ne réagit à rien. Vu les hurlements qu'elle emet, je crois que Pansy fait une crise d'hystérie. Une main se glisse à ma taille et on prend mon bras. D'une seul poussée on me soulève et on me met sur pied. Le sol tangue un peu mais redevient vite stable. Je tourne la tête et voit Blaise qui serre les dents, livide. Les Gryffys feraient mieux de fermer leurs grandes gueules sinon ils devront se frotter à un Zabini en colère, ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose. Pas bonne chose du tout. Severus a fini son monologue. Potter a surement reçu des jours, que dis-je des mois de detentions. Blaise se met en route et m'entraine vers l'infirmerie. La route est longue et les débuts sont laborieux. Quelques minutes plus tard je vois Snape, Pansy planant à coté de sa baguette, à un métre du sol nous rejoindre. Elle s'est évanouie alors qu'elle n'est même pas conscernée. Encore plus conne que je le croyais.

Enfin on arrive à l'infirmerie et 'Dame Pomme arrive. Avec un regard consternée elle nous montre les lits et va chercher ses potions. Elle se dirige d'abord vers le cas qui semble le plus grave, l'autre folle à coté. Mes poumons semblent avoir réussi à s'adapter à la temperature ambiante et je peux respirer sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. Par contre ma gorge peut mieux faire. J'ai toujours l'impression de sentir sa poigne dessus. C'est perturbant. L'infiermière revient rapidement vers moi. Elle me dit que, je cite, 'mon amie doit tenir énormement à moi pour se mettre dans cet état mais qu'elle est déjà sortie de l'infirmerie pour retourner en cours.' Connaissant Pansy, le mot _amie _veut dire trop ou pas assez. Elle dit à Severus et Blaise de partir et je lui chuchote rapidement que je le retrouverai en cours plus tard. Ma voix ne me permet pas de parler plus fort que ça et je trouve que c'est pitoyable. Je suis pitoyable et je deteste ça. Elle examine ma gorge, prenant garde à ne pas y toucher trop rudement puis me tend une potion. Je l'avale sans rechigner. Elle me sort ensuite d'une traite que je dois rester ici jusqu'au déjeuner, qu'elle ne peut pas enlever les hématomes que ça va laisser pour le moment car cela créerait une mauvaise réaction avec la potion que je viens de prendre et que donc je me trimbalerai pendant une semaine avec la marque d'une main sur la gorge. Sympa. Elle me force à boire quelques goutes de potion de sommeil sans rêve et je m'écroule lamentablement sur le matelas, endormi.

Je me reveille à midi, quand 'Dame Pomme vient me secouer legerement en m'annonçant avec un sourire que je peux partir. Je l'aime bien 'Dame Pomme. Elle m'a consolé plusieurs fois quand je revenais des vacances avec Père et Mère. Elle ne l'a jamais dit à personne, le secret professionnel vous comprenez. C'est ben pratique je dois l'avouer. Un jour, aprés avoir pleurer, j'ai eu du mal à prononcer son nom et j'ai bafouillé 'Dame Pomme. Elle m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ce nom mignon. Je lui ai rétorqué que ce que dit un Malfoy n'est pas mignon et ça l'a fait rire. Depuis je l'appelle tout le temps comme ça.

Je me lève lentement, vérifie que les murs ne dansent pas, dis aurevoir à 'Dame Pomme et vais dans la Grande Salle. Ma gorge ne me brule plus mais je sens déjà les bleus qui apparaissent. Quand j'arrive devant les portes, je vois que tout le monde est déjà arrivé. Et bien que le spectacle commence. Je rentre sans cesser de fixer ma place. J'entends les murmures qui commencent sur mon passage, certains étonnés, d'autres choqués. On est encore en Septembre et mettre une écharpe ou même un col roulé était totalement hors de question malgré les proposition de 'Dame Pomme. Je m'asseois dignement, la tête haute sous les regards de toute une assemblée. Pansy est absente, merci Merlin, ou plutôt merci Théo d'aprés le regard qu'il me lance. Je me tourne vers Blaise, qui vient de m'appeller.

« Parkinson a décidé de rester dormir grâce au bon conseil de Théo, ricane-t-il. Je ne sais pas si tu l'a entendu, t'avais l'air dans les nuages sur le coup, mais Potter a fini dans le bureau du Dirlo, m'annonce mon meilleur ami avec un sourire de connivence. Verdict il a écopé d'un mois de retenue avec Rusard. »

Mon sourire sadique revient et nous éclatons de rire.

« N'empêche que ça a été la panique votre histoire, reprend Blaise. Potter qui lachait pas même si Granger lui gueulait dessus, Pansy qui hurlait comme une damnée et toi qui devenait pâle comme la mort. Heureusement que Théo a eu la bonne idée d'aller chercher Snape sinon je sais pas ce qui se serait passé. »

Je me tourne vers Théo. Décidemment aujourd'hui il est mon ange gardien. Il me sourit, sachant pertinemment que je suis un Malfoy et que je ne le remercierai pas, mais qu'en tant que Dray, je lui ferai un cadeau très bientôt. J'observe les autres tables, plus particulièrement celle des rouges et ors. Potter a le nez plongé dans son assiette et sa mie tente visiblement de le consoler. Pitoyablement d'aprés moi puisque le seul résultat c'est l'augmentation de la crispation de sa main sur sa pauvre fourchette. Mon oeil est attiré par un mouvement à la table des Serdaigle. Mon coup du moment, Timothee Smanson un cinquième année, semble plus affamé que jamais. Je comprends le message et hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Je le vois retourner à sa conversation et en profite pour le dévorer des yeux. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombent sur les yeux et lui donnent constamment l'air de sortir du lit. C'est diablement exitant. Ses yeux bridés sont d'un vert pomme, malgré son ascendance asiatique, qui ressort merveilleusement sur sa peau très legerement halée. Il n'est pas très grand et je le prefererais légerement plus musclé mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir hein. Ce soir pendant ma ronde de préfet, il viendra me rejoindre et on baisera comme des bêtes. Oui baiser c'est le bon mot. C'est dans notre accord, écrit noir sur blanc presque. _Pas de sentiments_. Moi je n'en ai pas et à la moindre once de tendresse, d'amour Morgane m'en protège, ça sera fini. Il le sait parfaitement et pour le moment ça n'a pas l'air de poser problème. Tant mieux aprés tout. Je reviens sur terre quand Blaise repose mon assiette pleine de pommes de terre sous mon nez. Je le remercie d'un regard et commence à manger. Déglutir est un peu douloureux mais rien de bien térible. Je savoure chaque bouchée, allant jusqu'à saucée mon assiette. L'idée d'une partie de jambe en l'air imminente me met toujours dans un état d'allégresse assez étonnant. Bien entendu personne ne peut le voir, c'est uniquement interieur. Le repas finit, nous allons chercher nos affaires pour les cours de l'aprés-midi, dont aucun n'est en commun avec les Gryffondors à mon grand désarroi.

Les heures passent et se ressemblent toutes. Le même ennui, les mêmes remarques sur les plans de vegeance envers Potter pour son acte inexcusable. Je crois que ma tête va exploser. Mes oreilles fument-elles ? Pitié faites que non, une telle humiliation me tuerait. J'ai vraiment hate d'arriver au soir et je peux jurer que les minutes passent de plus en plus lentement ! Quand enfin, bien des heures plus tard, je quitte la salle commune pour commencer ma ronde je suis serein. Je ne suis plus aussi impatient maintenant que le moment est arrivé. Souvent je me suis demandé qu'est-ce qui était le meilleur, l'attente ou l'acte en lui même ? Bon pendant l'acte je ne me pose plus la question c'est certain.

Je suis maintenant arrivé du coté de la tour des Gryffys. J'entends des pas derrière moi et je me retourne lentement. Le voilà enfin. Le jeu peut commencer.

Je recule de quelque pas jusqu'à m'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche, sans le lacher des yeux. A chaque pas que je fais, il avance vers moi. Puis lorsque je m'arrete, il se jette litteralement sur moi. Il attrape les pans de ma chemise, se met sur la pointe des pieds et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je garde les mains dans les poches, comme toujours. Je ne touche pas, pas au début du moins. Je le sens, fébril, défaire un à un les boutons de ma robe, puis passer les mains avec délectation sur mon torse lisse et imberbe. Il est doué avec ces mains le petit. Il ouvre la bouche, me mordille la lèvre inférieur avant de la lécher, de la sucer consciensement. Il me pince un téton et je pousse une petite exclamation dont il profite pour approfondir notre baiser. Il explore ma bouche et quand enfin je lui réponds il gémit de plaisir en se frottant langoureusement contre moi. Je sens son début d'érection frotter contre ma cuisse et plus que ses caresses c'est ça qui m'echauffe. Il a donné le ton ça sera du vite fait mais très bien fait. Je décide d'utiliser mes mains. Je les glisse sur ses fesses, que je presse contre moi, nous arrachant un gémissement. Je durcis déjà. Le baiser devient enfiévré. Mon ventre se tord d'anticipation, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans ses reins, nous raprochant encore plus, si c'est possible.

J'en peux plus je le veux maintenant ! Je l'attrape par la taille, le plaque face contre le mur en tenant ses deux mains aux dessus de sa tête avec une des miennes. L'autre va directement à sa ceinture et tente de la défaire. Il gémit de plus en plus fort le bougre, heureusement que je suis le seul de garde ce soir parce ça s'annonce bruyant. Je jette enfin sa ceinture par terre, je l'ai enlevée dans mon élan, preuve irréfutable que mon cerveau n'est absolument plus irrigué et à passer le relai à son alter-ego plus bas. Maintenant c'est la braguette qui s'interpose entre moi et ce que je desire mais elle ne fait pas long feu. D'un coup sec, je baisse son pantalon et son sous-vetement en même temps, frottant contre sa virilté et le faisant poussé son premier cri. Je défais rapidement mon propre bas et sans préavis, pénetre le Serdaigle. Putain qu'il est étroit. Je me force à ne pas bouger, le temps qu'il s'addapte à ma présence. Mais apparemment il n'en a pas besoin car il se met à bouger le bassin respirant rapidement. Je commence à lui asséner de véritables coups de butoir, m'enfonçant chaque fois un peu plus profondemment, un peu plus fort. Je trouve sa prostate et il ne s'arrete plus de crier, de gémir. Je souris de le voir si soumis. C'est foutrement exitant. Il se penche en avant et je place mes mains sur ses hanches et, lui, pose les siennes contre le mur pour se soutenir. C'est trop bon. Ca devient presque violent mais on y fait pas attention, il n'y a que le plaisir qui compte. Je veux que ça aille vite, que ça soit plus fort. Je le prends alors dans ma main et le branle avec exprience. Il tremble maintenant et ses jambes semblent faiblir sous lui. Il s'écroule presque sur le mur, ne tenant debout certainement que grâce à lui.

Une exclamation étouffée sur ma droite me réveille un peu. Un. Deux. Trois. Bon déjà ce n'est ni un professeur, ni Rusard, sans quoi les cris outrés auraient commencé à rententir dans les couloirs. Alors c'est un élève. Interessant. Sans arréter mon va et vient, je tourne la tête pour voir qui vient me déranger pendant que je prends mon pied. Merlin est avec moi ! Potter est là, étalé de tout son long sur le sol, une cape bizard dans la main. Il est appuyé sur son coude et a le visage levé vers nous, la bouche ouverte et, ce que je peux très bien distingué malgré l'obscurité, une bonne rougeur sur les joues. Oh putain je pouvais pas rêver mieux. Vois Potty, vois ce dont tu te prives. Son souffle s'accèlere mais il ne bouge pas et reste allongé au milieu du couloir, ses yeux verts dans les miens. Smanson est sur le point de venir, ses muscles se resserent autour de moi et je sens que je vais vite le suivre. J'augmente encore la cadence et dans un dernier coup de rein, il se contracte brusquement et jouit dans ma main. En pleine exctase je me vide en long jet brulant en lui. Mon regard est toujours plongé dans celui de Potter. Je lève ma main pleine de la semence du cinquième année, et commence à la lécher, lentement. Le Gryffondor semble se reprendre alors, se relève précipitament et quitte le couloir en courant, oubliant sa cape derrière lui.

Je me retire et Timothee s'écroule sur le sol, à bout de souffle. Il a toujours un peu de mal à se remettre de nos ébats, mais c'est normal, je suis un dieu du sexe. Je nous jette un sort de nettoyage, me rhabille, pose une main sur sa tête puis reprend ma ronde. Et oui je n'oublie mes devoirs de prefet, il faut pas croire non plus. Je ramasse discretement la cape de Potter, me demandant quel genre de mauvais coup je vais pouvoir lui jouer avec ça. Mais quand je regarde la main qui la tient, je comprends que ce que je tiens est bien plus important que ce que je me suis imaginé. Ma main n'est plus là. C'est une cape d'invisibilité. Je souris sadiquement et décide d'aller narguer Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Quel idiot de laisser trainer des affaires aussi importantes, et surtout aussi chère, que celle là.

Je commence à aller vers la tour d'astronomie en souriant tranquilement. Je me demande quelles répliques singlantes je dois lui sortir. Je lui enleve combien de points ? Pas trop, il se sentirait d'humeur cafardeuse sinon et je ne pense pas que Père aimerait voir le récit de mes relations culs étalés dans les journaux. Non je vais rester soft. Un 'Salut le balafré' comme entrée. 'Le sort mortelle a vraiment grillé tes neurones pour que tu laisses trainer le peu de vetements potables que t'as dans les couloirs.' Simple, clair et conscis. Parfait, parfait. Je suis sufisamment détendu pour ne pas riquer de m'enerver donc dans tous les cas où on en viendrait aux mains, ce serait lui qui serait en tort. Je suis machiavélique !

Mon coeur accélere quand j'arrive en vue du grand escalier en colimaçon qui permet d'accéder aux differents étages. Il se trouve au tout dernier. Je commence mon ascension et sans que je le veuille vraiment, ni que je sache pourquoi d'ailleurs, ma main sert de plus en plus fort la cape. Ca me prend quelques minutes pour atteindre le dernier palier, la tour est vachement haute quand même. La porte n'est pas entierement fermé. Excellent, l'effet de surprise va être total !

Je commence à pousser la porte et là... Mon bras retombe le long de mon corps mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Potter est assis sur le rebord de la plus grande fenêtre de la salle, un pied pendant dans le vide et l'autre posé à l'interieur, qu'il a la tête levée vers le ciel, et qu'il est en train de se masturber. Je reprends une inspiration tremblante, sans noter que j'avais arrété de respirer. Ses yeux sont entrouverts et son souffle saccadé. Sa main bouge vite sur son sexe tendu et ses gémissements discrets me font frissoner de la tête aux pieds. Et je reste là, planté derrière la porte entrebaillée, à le regarder peu à peu s'approcher de la jouissance, sans me rendre compte de mon propre état d'excitation. Il se tend et je plaque la main contre ma bouche pour retenir un gémissement alors que je jouis, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, en même temps que lui. Son orgasme le laisse afféssé, le menton posé sur son torse et le regard vitreux. Le mien a été dévastateur et je suis à quatre pattes sur le sol, tentant tant bien que mal de me relever dignement.

Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est pour ça que ça me fait cet effet là ! Non je ne fantasme absolument pas sur Potter. C'est seulement la réaction du corps sain d'un adolescent tout à fait normal. Face à ce genre de situation, n'importe qui aurait jouit. C'est certain. Je relève la tête pour m'assurer qu'il ne m'a pas vu. Il s'est repris et regarde le ciel, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils légerement froncés. Ses yeux sont la seule note de couleurs vraiment visible entre les masses de vetements noirs et ses cheveux de jais, faisant ressortir leur vert émeuraude plus que jamais. Je ne peux à nouveau plus bouger. Je ne pense même pas à le faire à vrai dire. Il est si beau. Son petit air contrarié et perplexe me fascine à un point inimaginable. Je suis la courbe de sa machoire carrée, le tracé fin de ses lévres rouges et pulpeuses, son nez droit puis ses longs cils. Ses cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais retombent en méches désordonnées sur son front. Et inlassablement je reviens à ses yeux. Si profonds que je m'y noies à chaque fois. Le vert, l'espoir. Oui, Harry représente l'espoir.

Harry. Voilà que je l'appelle par son prénom ! Je devrais retourner voir 'Dame Pomme, sa potion a des effets secondaires vraiment étranges. Je réussis enfin à me relever. Je vérifie que ma robe cache bien la tache qui doit salir mon pantalon et me prepare à ma prochaine confrontation avec lui. Je pose la main sur la porte et vais pour la pousser.

Et soudain une phrase me revient d'un coup. J'avais réussi à oublier la voix glaciale de mon grand-père, Abraxas Malfoy, il y a bien longtemps, et voilà qu'elle revient me hanter maintenant. Maintenant ! Mais je l'entends à nouveau me murmurer d'un ton de confidence, un jour que je niais apprécier les gateaux à la fraise, goût bien trop féminin pour Père et moi, cette phrase qui tourne dans ma tête.

« Ecoute moi bien morveux car je ne répeterai pas. Mens aux autres et manipules les. Mais tu courras à ta perte si tu te mens. Dans sa vie un Malfoy ne doit être honnête qu'avec une seule et unique personne. Elle-même. »

C'est le seul conseil que j'ai jamais reçu de lui. Et il n'est pas si con en fait. Cette règle s'applique aussi bien à moi qu'à mes prédécesseurs. Voyons les choses d'un oeil objectif. Soyons franc. Le dire pourra peut-être exorciser la chose aprés tout.

J'aime Potter. J'aime Harry.

C'est la vérité qui me torture depuis un bout de temps déjà. Je ne sais pas quand je m'en suis rendu compte. Peut-être même que ça a été progressif, comme un état qui vient si lentement qu'on si habitue sans s'en rendre compte et qu'un jour on doive faire face à la réalité de la chose. Et faut le dire clairement aussi, ça me terrorise. J'ai jamais ressenti d'amour. De l'amitié, pour Blaise et Theo mes meilleurs amis, de la gratitude, pour 'Dame Pomme, du désir, pour toutes mes conquêtes mais de l'amour ... Non je vois pas sincerement. Que faut-il faire ? Comment faut-il réagir ? Je me suis dit que si je restais comme avant, que je continuais à me conduire comme un vrai connard, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais non. Quand je l'insulte, une petite voix souffle des mots tendres immédiatement aprés. Quand je le frappe, je tremble que mes mains le caressent à la place. Un véritable cauchemard.

A force de l'observer, j'ai appris tout ce qu'il est. Il aime la fraise sur une tartine de pain grillé le matin et boit son lait blanc. Sa couleur préférée est le vert et le soir il sort de son dortoir pour aller contempler les étoiles du haut de la tour d'astronomie, comme aujourd'hui. Il a peur d'entrainer ses amis avec lui dans les dangers parce qu'il ne veut pas les perdre et il s'en veut pour la mort de son parrain. Quand il est nerveux il mordille sa lèvre inferieur et quand il passe sa main dans les cheveux c'est qu'il est satisfait de son travail. Il ne suporte pas les articles que la Gazette du sorcier écrit sur lui et brûle toutes les lettres de ses admiratrices. Il hait sa cicatrice et la célébrité qu'elle lui apporte. Toutes ces choses je les ai vue et je n'arrive plus à le hair, je ne peux que l'aimer. Rien d'autre. Ca sonne horriblement Poufsouffle non ? C'est ça moquez vous, je m'en fous. J'assume pas du tout mais c'est comme ça. Merlin que c'est niais. Je l'aime.

Mais lui me deteste et ça va pas changer de si tôt. Alors je prefere ne rien dire. Me déclarer ne m'apporerait que du ridicule c'est évident ! Et je reste tout de même un Malfoy que diable, je suis fier ! Non, je me tais et je supporte la vision de son idylle avec sa rouquine. Je l'aimerai dans l'ombre, je l'ai décidé maintenant et je m'y tiens. Changer de camp, devenir un espion, me cacher, tuer. Il existe plein de possibilités pour l'aider. Je veux le soutenir dans les moments qui seront difficiles mais je ne peux pas esperer ce rôle. Ses amis le remplissent déjà.

Sans un bruit je dépose la cape d'invisibilité sur la poignée de la porte, me retourne et commence à descendre les escaliers, dans un état second. Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire et encore moins comment. J'ai deux ans pour trouver. Aprés les choses vont s'enchainer trop vite. Mais peut importe ce que ça necessitera, je sais que je le protegerai. Oui, je consacrerai ma vie à sa réussite, à son bonheur. Il faut que je reflechisse, que je trouve de quelle manière je pourrais lui être, en quelque sorte, le plus utile. Je ne sais pas si ma vision de l'amour est érronée. Surement. Mais c'est la seule que j'ai et je m'y tiendrai. Je vais vivre pour lui. Parce que je l'aime.

_Ce jour la je me suis perdu ... Perdu dans ses yeux._

**Note de fin :**

Prochain chapitre :_ Comment je me suis vendu_

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? La suite est déjà écrit mais j'aimerai savoir comment vous imaginé la suite, si vous avez des idées particulières. Avec le nom du chapitre vous pouvez bien extrapoler quelques petits trucs hein xD Alors lachez vous ! Laissez moi plein de rewiews :D C'est pas parce que vous savez que vous allez avoir la suite que vous devez vous laisser aller et ne rien me dire xD Je compte sur vous !!


	2. Comment je me suis vendu

**Auteuse :** YuLu-ChAn

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient evidemment

**Résumé :** Comment ? Je dirais trés difficilement. Oui j'ai eu bien du mal à en arriver là. Mais laissez-moi, moi Draco Malfoy, vous compter cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteuse : **Et voila un deuxième chapitre, avec un jour d'avance en plus :D Tout ça parce que demain je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir poster donc plutot que de vous le donner en retard hein ... J'ai relu le premier chapitre et je me suis dis que le peu de review venait peu-être du fait que Draco, étant un adolescent en pleine possession de ses moyens, est trés branché cul ... Mais bon pas grave

Ce deuxième chapitre peut paraitre un peu sombre à certains passages mais bon je pense qu'ils sont de circonstances vu tout ce que traverse notre petit Dray d'amOur ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira plus que le premier xD Sur ce ...

**Bonne lecture !**

**Comment je me suis vendu**

Je rentre enfin dans mon bel appartement de Londres. La remise des APSPICs ne peut pas se faire par courrier non c'est trop demandé ! Et dire que j'ai du me lever à sept heure pour assister à ça. Dumbledore nous a fait passer par ordre de réussite. Je suis passé deuxième. Et oui, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à depasser les 99,7 poucent de réussite de Granger. Non, pauvre hère que je suis, je n'ai eu que 99,5 pourcent. Nous n'avons pas battu le record de 99,9 mais ce n'était pas loin. D'un instant à l'autre je m'attends à voir surgir Vif, portant une lettre furieuse de Père. Quelle atroce déception je lui inflige, moi son fils indigne ? Un jour pareil qui plus est ? Oui, un jour si important... Mais bon. J'ai aussi été agréablement surpris de voir que Harry est arrivé troisième, surement grace à un entrainement intensif. Merci Granger je supose.

Harry. Oui ce n'est plus Potter ou Potty. Depuis la Résolution, oui c'est devenu un nom propre maintenant, je ne pense plus à lui que par son prénom. Penser seulement hein je ne l'appelle pas Harry. D'ailleurs depuis ce jour là, au début de notre sixième année, on s'évite mutuellemment. Enfin quand on se croise, on se pourrit toujours autant , il faut garder les apparences sauves. Mais on ne se cherche plus, on ne s'est plus jamais frappé non plus. Une sorte de trêve en somme. Moi ça m'allait parfaitement. Je pouvais continuer à l'observer, discretement bien entendu. Je pouvais continuer à l'aimer. Et lui a quitté Weasley. D'aprés les bruits de couloirs, qui d'aprés moi ont été très legerement exagérés, il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie plus quelle ne l'était déjà et préférait la quitter maintenant. Et elle, les yeux brillants de larme, lui a juré de l'attendre, pour leur amour, avec un grand A s'il vous plait, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne auprés d'elle. Très émouvant. Vraiment. Juste un peu trop mièvre à mon goût, les nausées que ça m'a filé en sont la preuve.

Il avait d'ors et déjà commencé la chasse aux horcruxes. Et oui je suis au courant, je les ai entendu en parler lui, la belette et Granger dans la biblihotèque une fois que je le suivais. Je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il faut faire pour détruire Voldemort. Détruire ces objets antiques qui ont appartenu aux Fondateurs. Je sais aussi qu'Harry en a détruit un en deuxieme année et que Dumbledore en a eu un autre, une bague, il y a peu et qu'il s'en est sorti de justesse mais sans aucune sequelle permanentte. Increvable le vieux, j'vous le dis.

Quand j'y pense, c'était agréable ces deux ans. J'aurais aimé que ça continue. Mais maintenant, Poudlard est fini. Il est temps de mettre mon plan en action. Enfin plan. C'est un bien grand mot. J'ai beaucoup hésité. Espion ou membre de l'Ordre reconnu. Aprés moultes reflexions, je me suis enfin décidé. Je serai bien plus utile si j'infiltre les Mangemorts. A l'eau la villa sur la côte d'azur ! Je t'aimais bien pourtant. Blaise en a hérité le jour où il m'a dit que lui et Théo avaient eu l'idée de partir loin. Ils ont refusé les clés au début mais finalement, sous les menaces, ils les ont prises. Bien entendu ils me gardent une chambre et je peux les rejoindre quand j'en ai envie. Le nom de la villa est Refuge. Symbolique n'est-il pas ? A l'heure qu'il est ils doivent être en train d'emmenager. Je suis rassuré de savoir qu'ils vivront, peu importe ce qu'il va arriver. Ils ont été très surpris d'apprendre que je rejoignai le Lord Noir. Ils me connaissent trop bien, ils savent combien je le trouve con. Mais il est légilimens et si je fais pas gaffe il le saura aussi. Mauvaise option. Malgré les cours d'Occlumencie, où j'ai excéllé merci de demander, il va falloir que je fasse très attention à mes pensées.

Ma fenêtre grince et je vois Vif qui rentre dans un grand bruit d'ailes. Il se pose sur l'accoudoir du siege sur lequel je suis assis. Je tends ma main pour prendre l'envelope et, trop vite pour que je réagisse, il attrape deux de mes doigts dans son bec et les serre jusqu'à ce que le sang goute sur mon fauteil. Blanc. Saloperie de piaf. Père a visiblement eu vent des résultats des ASPICs, voilà donc ma punition. Heureusement qu'il doit me garder intact pour ce soir, sinon il serait venu en personne. Et le connaissant, je ne m'en serais pas tiré avec deux doigts un peu amochés. Enfin Vif se décide à me lacher, et à peine ai-je retiré la lettre qu'il repare comme il est venu, silencieux.

Je soigne mes doigts mordus avant de mettre encore plus de sang sur les meubles. 'Dame Pomme m'a appris un sort pour les écorchures, c'est bien pratique. Je me réinstalle confortablement et je lis la lettre. Bon rien de bien nouveau. Il est tellement nerveux qu'il me répète la même chose depuis une semaine. 'Tu vas être marqué Draco, ne me fais pas honte !', 'Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et ne parle pas sauf si il t'y autorise', 'Mais réagit bon sang !'. Un peu paniqué sur les bords. Je pose le bouchon de liège qui était joint à la lettre sur la table basse. Il s'activera à 21h et m'emenera auprés de mon futur maître. Il me reste dix minutes. Je vais vite enfiler ma robe noir. Le masque et la marque viendront completer ma panoplie aprés la cérémonie. Voilà on y est arrivé. Dans quelques minutes je ne pourrai plus faire marche arrière. Si je veux prendre mes jambes à mon cou c'est maintenant ou jamais. L'aiguille de ma montre arrive sur 21h. J'attrape immédiatement le bouchon et me sens emporté, tiré par le nombril. Finalement je n'ai pas reculé. Je suis plus Gryffondor que je pensais.

A mon arrivée, je me receptionne aussi gracieusement que possible. Un bon point pour moi, je ne me suis pas lamentablement ramassé. Je releve la tête pour voir où j'ai atteri et je dois admettre que le lieu correspond parfaitement à l'image que je me suis fait des gouts de Voldemort. Un cimetierre, surement abandonné vu l'état des pierres tombales. Une sculture représentant, si je me souviens bien de certains contes moldus dont j'ai entendu parlé, un ange, mais le lierre, la mousse et le temps lui ont donné un aspect lugubre et effrayant. Cela ne me prend que quelques secondes et bien vite j'avance d'un pas et m'agenouille en face du Lord.

« Quel enfant inteligent nous avons là. Tu l'as bien éduqué Lucius bravo. »

Sa voix glaciale et sifflante me dégoute profondement. Le frisson qui remonte ma colonne vertebrale me secoue les entrailles mais il ne semble pas l'avoir vu. J'ai envie de lever la tête pour voir son visage mais je me retiens. Un doloris ne me tente absolument pas. Des pas feutrés s'approche et des chaussures noires apparaissent devant moi. Docilement, je baise l'ourlet de sa robe, ne m'attardant pas plus que necessaire. Je me degoute. Je veux partir. Mais une image d'Hary me revient et ma détermination s'affermit. Je le fais pour lui. Une main attrape doucement mon menton et des yeux rouges sangs me font face. Ils me sondent, me fouillent sans vergogne. Mais mes secrets sont bien à l'abri, caché au plus profond de moi, il ne les trouvera pas. Il sort de mon esprit et me sourit. Son visage blanc, sa bouche sans lèvres, ses dents jaunes et pointues, son crâne lisse, ses mains longues et fines semblables a des serres le rend à mes yeux aussi ridicule que flippant. Mais ce qui est terorisant, c'est la presence qu'il dégage, l'aura de magie brut dans laquelle il se déplace. Sa main ne m'a pas lachée et je sens comme des centaines d'insectes rampés sous ma peau. C'est l'effet que le pouvoir me fait. On s'y fait vite mais quand je rencontre des gens aussi puissant que le Lord, ce qui n'est pas courant, ma peau me donne l'impression de vouloir se faire la malle et c'est vraiment désagréable. D'une legère pression il me fait comprendre qu'il veut que je me lève alors je m'exécute. Ça sera toujours comme ça maintenant. Il ordonne et j'agis. Il commence à tourner autour de moi, sa main passant sucessivement sur mon épaule, dans mon dos, sur ma taille, mon poignet pour finalement se poser sur mon torse, au dessus de mon coeur. Je crois que je le dépasse de quelques centimètres, je le confirme quand son corps se trouve parfaitement droit devant moi. Il laisse sa main sur mon coeur, son pouce traçant de petits cercles sur ma robe. Je garde la tête baissée et mon menton touche presque ma poitrine. Personne ne bouge, personne ne parle et pourtant je sais pertinemment qu'il y a au moins une dixaine de Mangemorts, en cercle autour de nous, qui observe tous mes gestes. A la moindre erreur je vais souffrir c'est sur.

« Tu es prêt, cher ange, ton sang réclame son quota de meurtres, murmure mon Maitre. » Le seul problème étant que moi, je m'en passerais bien des meurtres, ça enlève toute crédibilité à son discours. « Je sens l'odeur de ta peur. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, rajoute-t-il, comme m'accordant une grande faveur, ce qui est surement le cas en fait. Tu ne connais pas encore le plaisir que cela te procurera. Mais tu apprendras vite j'en suis sur. » Sa main remonte et cajole ma joue, comme on le ferait avec une statue dont on veut voir si elle est aussi douce qu'elle le paraît. « Tu es magnifique, souffle-t-il. J'ai bien fait de marier Lucius et Narcissa, je me doutais que leur progéniture ne pouvait qu'être belle. »

Voilà qui va combler Père. Voldemort me sourit toujours et je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je m'attendais à tout, qu'on m'oblige à torurer, qu'on _me_ torture ou même qu'on me fasse faire un test écrit qui sait mais pas à ça ! Voldemort me fait les yeux doux. Finalement mourir est peut-être une option envisageable. Il recule soudain, quittant ma joue et tend la main. Comprenant, je remonte ma manche et tends mon bras gauche. Il attrape mon poignet, ses doigts ressemblent vraiment à des serres et ma peau, extrement pâle, semble bronzée par rapport à la sienne. Il pose le bout de sa baguette sur une des veines qui courent sous ma peau et d'une voix plus froide que jamais prononce le sort qui va sceller ma vie.

« Morsmordre »

Je grimace quand un liquide gelé s'infiltre dans mon bras, tétanisant mes muscles et glaçant mon sang. Tout d'abord je ne peux distingué qu'une vague tache de noir et de vert, puis les couleurs bougent à nouveau et la Marque des Ténèbres devient clairement visible sur mon avant-bras. J'avais imaginé ça bien plus douloureux mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. La sensation de froid persiste et mes doigts ne répondent pas quand j'essaie de les fermer. Le Lord tient toujours mon poignet. Il passe doucement son autre main sur sa marque, comme pour admirer son oeuvre. Apparemment satisfait de son travail il me lache et m'ordonne tout sourire de rentrer chez moi et de me reposer jusqu'à son appel, qui ne saurait tarder me promet-il. Je m'incline humblement et transplane directement à Prés-au-lard.

Tout c'est passé comme prévu. Bien mieux que prévu même. Maintenant, c'est le moment de proposer mes services à Dumbledore. Je me suis renseigné, la Marque ne fonctionnera véritablement que dans quelques heures, si je vais tout de suite à Poudlard, il ne sera pas au courant. Je traverse aussi vite que possible le parc de l'école, restant dans les ombres. C'est les vacances d'été mais on ne sait jamais. Je suis dans les couloirs et j'arrive vite devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau directorial. J'ai plus qu'à trouver le mot de passe et le tour est joué. Je commence à énumérer tous les bonbons et les gateaux que je connais. Mais non. Cette saloperie ne semble pas décider à s'ouvrir.

« Draco ? »

Merde. J'ai reconnu la voix, mais pour être sur, je me retourne pour voir Severus Snape, Mangemort ayant très certainement assistée à mon intronisation ou étant au courant tout du moins. Et bien je vais mourir. J'ai échoué dans la mission que je m'étais donné. Ça a été rapide. Quoi que je fasse c'est foutu. Si je le tue, je meurs, si je me laisse emprisonner, je meurs, si je fuis, je meurs. Je ne pourrai jamais inventé de mensonges convainquants. Il a l'air aussi choqué que moi. Mais il est le plus rapide à se reprendre et il avance rapidement vers moi. Je suis sur le point de sortir ma baguette quand il lache ' chocobon ', attrape ma manche et me traine jusqu'au bureau. Alors là je suis perdu. Il est scencé me donner aux Mangemorts, me tuer sur le champs à la limite. Pas me conduire auprés du tueur de Grindelwald, du chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix !

Je ne comprends vraiment rien. Il entre sans frapper et me tire a sa suite. Dumbledore paraît à peine surpris de nous voir débarquer à l'improviste, son sourire bienveillant toujours collé aux lèvres.

« Bonjour mes enfants, commence-t-il avec une étincelle que je trouve foncierement perverse dans les yeux, voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ? »

Vraiment c'est ça la terreur de Voldemort. Ça l'a toujours pas mal discrédité à mes yeux il faut l'avouer, avoir peur d'un vieux rabougri accro au glucose c'est pas super. Sev' ne prete pas attention à ce qu'à dit le directeur et me force à m'asseoir avant de s'effrondrer sur le siège à coté de moi. Dumbledore prend un air grave, que je trouve plus de circonstance. Il demande à mon parrain si tout s'est produit comme ils l'avaient prévu, si j'avais bien été marqué et moi je tombe sur le cul. Snape. Snape est un espion. Alors là si je m'y attendais. Enfin façon de parler parce que non je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je me tourne vers lui et j'ai l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Ça aurait du me sauter aux yeux !

« Oui, il a été marqué, repond-il sombrement avant de se redresser totalement. Et le retrouver devant votre bureau était une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas je dois dire. »

Il finit sa phrase en me regardant, le sourcil levé. Ça veut dire répond en Snapien. J'ai toute une encyclopédie sur lui et je pense pouvoir me targuer de dire que je suis l'une des personnes qui le décrypte le mieux.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question Sev' mais je pense que nous savons tous ce qui se passe. »

Je lui ai répondu sans sourcilé et je suis fier de moi. Mon coeur bat à deux cent à l'heure mais mon masque tient bon.

« Vous avez donc compris que Severus était un espion au compte de l'Ordre du Pheonix n'est-ce pas ? Demande Dumbledore.

-Oui, je viens juste.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, Monsieur Malfoy, il est aujourd'hui évident que votre allégeance ne va pas dans le même sens que la notre, reprend le vieux avec un regard appuyé sur mon bras. »

Ca y est, le questionnaire commence mais je m'y attendais. Autant être sincère.

« Je suis venu vous proposer de devenir un espion. Je ne pensais pas que vous en aviez déjà un, j'ajoute en fixant Sev', dont les épaules se tendent.

-Juste aprés avoir été marqué ? »

Dumbledore a l'air étonné mais Parrain a compris. Il me regarde furieux et pendant un instant je me demande si il va me frapper. Il decide finalement de se défouler sur son accoudoire et je soupire, soulagé. Sev' m'en veut, ça se voit, et il lache d'une voix hargneuse :

« Tu voulais être espion avant même d'être marqué hein gamin ? Tu avais prévu de rejoindre le Lord puis de venir ici n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce vrai ? s'exclame Dumbledore surpris. »

J'ai réussi à le surprendre. Cette expression ne lui va pa du tout d'ailleurs. La première personne que je croise, je lui raconte tout et surtout je me vante d'avoir reussi a_ surprendre _le grand Albus Dumbledore. Non, je vais peut-être pas tout raconter ça risquerait de gacher tous mes efforts. Je me rends compte du silence qui plane dans la pièce depuis quelques secondes et je hoche la tête. Je profite du moment pour ajouter que je ne veux personne d'autre au courant, deux c'est déjà une de plus que prévu. Je rajoute qu'ils ne doivent pas prendre contact avec moi, que c'est moi qui fixerait l'heure et le lieu des rendez-vous. Et aussi que je ne veux être au courant d'aucun de leurs secrets ! Mon occlumentie est loin d'être assez puissante pour risquer quoi que se soit. Mes secrets c'est une chose mais ceux de l'Ordre ...

Ils sont étonnés que je pose de telles conditions mais ils disent en voir le bien fondé.

« Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? »

Et maintenant _la_ question. Quelle tête il ferait si je repondais : « Il se trouve que je suis follement amoureux du Survivant et j'ai décidé de l'aider à tous prix à zigouiller Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. » Mwuahahahahaha et si j'le faisais ? Non ? C'est franchement tentant pourtant j'vous jure. Mais non à la place je lui lance « Non vous ne pouvez pas. » froidement et je me tais.

Dumbledore s'avance sur son siège, son sourire malsain et ses yeux pétillants de retour, et me tent la main. Je la sers pour sceller notre accord et me lève pour les quitter le plus vite possible. Je ne suis pas scencé être à Poudlard contrairement à Sev' et si ma Marque s'active alors que je suis ici tout est foutu.

Une fois la grille du collège passée je transplane dans mon appartement londonien. Je me deshabille, semant mes vetements sur mon passage et rentre dans la cabine de douche. J'ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude à fond et m'asseois sur le carellage. La vapeur monte vite et crée un véritable cocon autour de moi. J'ai réussi. La première étape est terminée. Oh putain j'ai reussi ! Je serre mes bras autour de moi. Je tremble malgré l'eau bouillante qui tombe sur mon visage. Un peu trop bouillante d'ailleurs, je veux pas finir comme un écrevisse. C'est mieux. L'eau est chaude mais je peux rester en dessous sans risquer de me bruler. J'ai du mal à croire que ça ait été si simple. Si facile ! J'ai berné Voldemort ! J'en reviens pas. Et leurs têtes Merlin leurs têtes ! Rien qu'y repenser me fait éclater de rire. Je ris, je ris, je ne m'arrête plus. L'eau de la douche a pris un étrange goût sallé et mes joues me font mal d'être si tirées par mes rires. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux pour les chasser de mes yeux et je tombe nez à nez avec la Marque. Le crâne souriant et le serpent d'un vert immonde font vraiment tache sur ma peau laiteuse. J'ai envie d'attraper le gant de toilettte et de frotter dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte, mais ça ferait suspect. Alors je la fixe. Comme si mon regard allait la faire fuir peut-être. Quel idiot je fais. Je me releve lentement, parce que bon un vertige et hop coucou le mur ! Mais tout va bien. Je prends mon shampoing et essaie de me détendre. La tension dans mes épaules diminue quand je retourne sous le jet puissant de l'eau. La douce odeur de pomme verte, mon parfum préféré, flotte dans l'air. Quand je me sens enfin propre, je sors, noue une serviette moelleuse autour de ma taille et me plante devant le miroir. Avec un simple sort sans baguette, oui j'ai enfin appris et seul en plus, je fais disparaître la buée. Mon reflet me fait un petit coucou de la main. Une inspection s'impose. Mes cheveux sont devenus presque totalement blancs depuis un an. Depuis que je suis devenu animagus en fait. Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas raconté ! En patrouillant dans la reserve une nuit, j'en ai profité pour fureter un peu. Et là je tombe sur, devinez quoi, un manuel pour devenir animagus ! Ecrit par un groupe de gens aux noms bizards, comme Prongs, Wortmail et Moony. Etrange, surtout leur humour un peu con, mais d'excellents professeurs. En quatre mois, j'ai réussi à faire ce que beaucoup mettent au moins un an, un an et demi à accomplir. Je suis devenu animagus. Un magnifique renard polaire si vous voulez tout savoir. Mon pelage est d'un blanc pur et quand je suis redevenu humain mes cheveux s'étaient considerablement éclairsies. Les élèves m'ont regardé étrangement le lendemain et Pansy a encore plus essayé de me coincer dans une salle vide. Mes yeux sont gris perle. Une couleur simple mais qui je trouve à un charme fou. Mes lèvres sont fines et mes amants ont toujours complimentés leur rose pâle qui ressort étonnament sur ma peau. J'ai pas mal grandi, j'ai atteint le mètre quatre vingt-cinq. Blaise me dépasse toujours avec ses deux mètres trois mais bon on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Le quidditch m'a plutôt bien entretenu et mes muscles saillent joliment. Oui je suis beau. Que voulez-vous je me suis promis de toujours être honnête avec moi même !

Je sors de la salle de bain et retourne dans le salon pour pouvoir aller chercher des vetements dans ma chambre, mais quand je passe à coté du canapé je remarque l'enveloppe noir qui flotte au milieu de la salle. Un sceau rouge la ferme et dessus je reconnais la Marque des Ténèbres. A peine entré dans les rangs que je reçois déjà des ordres. Je l'attrape d'un geste brusque et la lit. Des quartiers privés m'attendent au manoir de mon Maitre et je suis invité à y emmenager le plus tôt possible. En gros ramene ton cul vite fait. Ok. Je vais m'habiller, revetant la tenue traditionel du mangemort, d'une pression sur le crane de mon bras fait apparaître mon nouveau masque et le mets. Je dois avoir une sale dégaine fringué comme ça. Je miniaturise tous mes meubles et les mets dans ma poche. J'aurai préféré rester ici. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je me concentre sur le lien qui me relie au Seigneur des Ténèbres et dés qu'il est clair je transplane.

Je me trouve dans un hall sombre, sans aucune fenetre, éclairée ça et là par quelles torches ensolcellées. Un mangemort se dirige immédiatement vers moi et me fait signe de le suivre. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu me reconnaître mais poser la question me ferait paraître vraiment idiot. On parcoure tout un dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte. Il me tend une clé, me dit que je dois me sentir flatté pour un Pion d'avoir mes propres appartements et me laisse planté là. Alors comme ça c'est pas courant qu'un Pion, mangemort au plus bas de l'echelle, loge dans cette forteresse. Et bien, je suis rentré dans les faveurs du Maître plus facilement que je l'imaginais. Je rentre dans mes appartements qui sont sobres, eux aussi sans ouverture vers l'exterieur. J'agrandis toutes mes affaires au fur et à mesure que je traverse les pièces et je commence enfin à me sentir chez moi. Je m'assois et redige une note rapide au Lord pour le remercier de sa générosité. Je joue au lèche botte mais si ça marche pourquoi pas. Je la donne à mon hibou, un grand duc albinos que j'ai batisé Blanc dans un moment d'inspiration, qui s'envole et disparaît dans une trape au plafond que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Il est très tard maintenant, ou très tôt ça depend du point de vue. Je vais me coucher, épuisé par cette journée, mais je jette tout de même quelques sorts pour prévenir toutes intrusions. Je m'allonge et m'enroule dans mes couvertures, puis sombre dans un sommeil paisible.

Une alarme stridente me reveille en sursaut. Je me mets à l'insulter, certain que quelqu'un est venu me tourmenter. Mais je me rappelle où je suis, tout à coup parfaitement éveillé. J'enfile les vetements que j'ai laissé tomber aux pieds du lit, pose mon masque sur mon visage et m'élance dans le couloir. Une note m'y attend et j'y lis que je dois me rendre sans attendre dans le hall où je suis arrivé quelques heures plus tôt. Je m'y précipite, avec la certitude de me perde à un moment ou un autre dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs sombres, mais finalement j'y arrive sans encombre. Une véritable pagaille y raigne, ça crie de tous les côtés et je ne sais pas quoi faire. L'alarme cesse d'un coup et le silence est immédiat. Je vois les Pions se mettre en ligne et je suis le movement. Un Supérieur, qu'on distingue grace à sa robe plu sophistiquée que les notres, arrive et nous dit qu'une nouvelle bataille va commencer. Nous devons détruire un village, dont le nom m'échappe totalement. Nous avons comme d'habitude le droit de piller, violer, torturer, tout tant que ça se voit. Dés que les aurors débarquent on se casse. Pas compliqué mais quand je sais qui fait parti des Pions, Crabbe et Goyle en sont de bons représentants, je me dis que c'est pas plus mal. La marque se met soudain à bruler et l'image du village s'impose à moi. Sans plus attendre, je transplane avec mes confrères.

Tout est paisible. Il fait encore nuit, il ne doit pas être plus de 5h du matin. Les gens dorment encore, il fait toujours nuit. Et ils vont tous mourir. Le Supérieur qui nous accompagnent nous fait signe de nous dispercer et il rajoute avec un sourire que le village est assez grand pour que nous ayons une maison chacun. Les rires guturaux qui s'elevent ne présagent rien de bon.

Je quitte le groupe et étudie les differentes maisons. J'arrive au bout de la rue et me decide finalement à entrée dans celle de l'impasse. Elle a un étage, sa façade est crème. Elle ressemble à toutes les autres mais c'est la famille de celle là que je vais tuer. D'un alohomora j'ouvre la porte et entre. Tout est eteint. J'inspecte rapidement le rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y a personne, juste un mot. Un mot du père de famille qui travaille de nuit d'aprés ce que j'ai compris. Il embrasse Manon, sa femme, et Julien, leur fils.

Je monte les marches une à une, lentement. J'ouvre la premiere porte. C'est la salle de bain. A trois pas se trouve la deuxième et dernière porte de l'étage. Je m'en approche à pas feutrés. J'entre. Il y a un lit deux place et une forme respire doucement. Manon. Un berceau se trouve prés du grand lit. Je vais me poster à coté. Julien. Surement un an. Il porte une grenouillère bleu. Un hurlement strident retentit au loin et je sursaute violemment. Les festivités commencent. Le cri a reveillé Manon qui s'asseoie sur le bord du lit les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Et là elle me voit. Ses yeux s'écarquillent démesurement. Ils font le voyage entre moi, forme sombre et cauchemardesque, et le berceau. Elle se lève précipitamment, attrape son bébé avant de se réfugier dans le coin de la piéce le plus proche. Elle crie les mêmes phrases inlassablement :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Ne vous approchez pas ! Ne touchez pas à mon enfant ! Allez vous en ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

Encore et encore ses cris résonnent dans le silence. Par la fenetre de la chambre, la lumière rouge d'un incendie éclaire la scène. Julien pleure bruyamment dans les bras de Manon. Il doit avoir peur. Moi aussi. Les hurlements continuent dehors. Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe. Mais en fait il n'y a rien à comprendre je crois. Je dois les tuer. Manon pleure aussi maintenant. Ces larmes coulent sans bruit et vont se perdre dans la touffe brune de son bébé. Ces mots ... Ces cris emplissent l'espace entre nous, ils m'empechent d'avancer. Je lève ma baguette. Ces cris ne veulent plus rien dire. Ce ne sont que des sons sans signification, des aboiments. Elle n'est pas inteligente, ses yeux ne brillent pas de l'étincelle du savoir. Elle grogne elle ne parle pas. C'est un animal. Je ne peux pas tuer un humain. Mais je peux tuer un animal. Ces animaux doivent mourir pour que je puisse accomplir ma mission. Pour que Voldemort creve. Ils doivent disparaître. C'est un sacrifice nécessaire. Les mots franchissent mes lèvres et le moldu s 'effondre dés qu'il est touché par le rayon vert. Le petit se tait et fixe le cadavre devant lui. Il murmure alors un mot qui aurait ravie ces parents quelques heures plus tôt.

« Maman. »

Julien commence a secoué sa mère. Il ne pleure plus. Je le fais à sa place. Ce n'est pas un humain. C'est un moldu, un animal. Il doit mourir. A nouveau un rayon vert traverse la pièce et c'est au tour du petit de s'effondrer. J'ai tué.

Je sors de la maison dans un état second. Je plane. Je vois des animaux courir dans les rues. Leurs bouches sont grandes ouvertes comme si ils criaient. Mais pourtant je n'entends qu'un tambour. Boum, boum, boum. Un rythme lent et rassurant. Le rythme de mon coeur. Ma marque me brule, signe de raliement. Je me retrouve à nouveau dans ce hall noir. Le Supérieur nous felicite pour notre efficacité et nous dit d'aller nous reposer. Les Pions se donnent de grandes clacs dans le dos et se gratifient les uns les autres. Ceux à ma droite discutent du viol d'une fillette de trois ans. Ceux à gauche de la torture d'un vieil homme. Ils disparaissent ensuite. Ils rentrent rejoindre leur femme, leurs enfants.

Moi je retourne dans mes appartements. Sans me déshabiller je me couche sur les draps et m'endors. Je cauchemarde et me reveille avec les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux plus dormir, pas si je dois revoir la maison beige. Non je ne veux pas. Mais je dois le supporter. Je dois dire que j'ai aimer ça. Que je veux recommencer. Et j'y arrive. Quand Père me convoque pour me féliciter je lui souris fièrement. Quand un Supérieur me complimente sur le dernier sort d'écartelement que j'ai utilisé je le remercie. Quand dans une bataille on me dit de torturer le gamin de huit ans en face de moi je m'execute avec le sourire. Les mois passent et je ne suis d'aucune utilité à l'Ordre. Je ne suis qu'un Pion, je n'ai pas de plan, pas accés au section importante de la Forteresse, comme je l'appelle. Je n'ai même pas revu le Maître depuis mon arrivée.

On est en Janvier maintenant, ça fait sept mois que je suis utilisé et je commence à devenir fou. Ça n'avance pas ! Je reste un Pion et j'ai beau m'efforcer d'être le plus parfait des Mangemorts rien n'y fait. Je suis le plus haut gradé des Pions, je les dirige durant les attaques quand il n'y a pas de Supérieurs.

L'alarme qui m'est devenu si familière commence à résonner. Sans me précipiter je me rend au Hall des enfers. J'ai appris qu'il s'appelait comme ça il y a quelques mois. Poétique je trouve mais un peu glauque tout de même. Quand j'arrive les discussions diminuent et les Pions me saluent tous, avec plus ou moin de respect. Je suis du même rang qu'eux mais je suis le plus puissant d'entre eux. Et entre nous c'est la loi du plus fort. Je suis le chef, ils n'aiment pas le reconnaître mais c'est la vérité. Un Supérieur arrive et commence à nous expliquer en quoi consciste notre nouvelle mission. Mais alors que je vais transplanner il met la main sur mon épaule et m'annonce que je ne participerai pas aujourd'hui. Il ajoute que le Maître veut me voir sur le champ dans son bureau privé.

Mon coeur bat la chamade quand il me guide jusqu'à l'aile privée du Maître. Soit il va me tuer soit enfin mes efforts vont toucher leurs fruits. On arrive devant un large porte d'ebène. Le Supérieur me souhaite bonne chance à mi-voix. Sympa comme gars faudra je trouve son nom pour le remercier plus tard.

Je toque et immédiatement la porte s'ouvre. J'entre dans un bureau trés éclairé, comme par la lumière du soleil. Tous les meubles semblent être en bois brut et précieux, donnant une certain chaleur à la pièce. Un épais tapis beige couvre la quasi totalité de la salle. Voilà qui est assez inatendue je dois dire. J'aurais plus vu des chaines pendus aux murs, quelques squelettes di ci de là. Mais je suis presque sur que les cachots ressemblent à ça par contre.

« Bonjour Draco. »

La voix vient de ma droite et j'ai le reflexe de me mettre à genoux tout de suite devant mon Maître. Il est debout, appuyé sur un grand bureau en chéne massif d'aprés moi. Il a les bras croisés. Je ne peux pas voir son expression mais je suis certain qu'il a le même petit sourire que lors de notre dernière rencontre.

« Bonjour Maître. »

Ouuh la touche d'adoration que j'arrive à y mettre ! Je suis sur que mon talent de comédien me raporterait beaucoup si j'en faisais mon metier.

« Ne reste donc pas prostré comme cela, cher enfant, viens t'asseoir avec moi. »

Disant cela, il se dirige vers deux fauteils en face de l'imposante cheminée de la piéce. Je le suis et m'installe à sa suite.

« J'ai entendu beaucoup à propos de tes exploits Draco, je suis très satisfait de toi, vraiment, dit-il avec son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres et qui s'aggrandit aprés que je l'ai remercié timidement. Tu es un Mangemort encore plus assidu que je l'esperais. Tes Superieurs me disent depuis plusieurs semaines déjà de te faire grader et je dois dire que cette idée me plait beaucoup. Mais je pense que tu as suffisament fait tes preuves, reprend-il en se penchant vers moi. Que dirais-tu de devenir dés maintenant un Premier ? »

Je reste bouche bée devant sa proposition et le dévisage betement. Enfin c'est mon impression interieur, lui ne voit que mon masque habituel, auquel je donne un air surpris et remplie de gratitude pour l'occasion. Premier. Jamais je n'ai imaginé pouvoir atteindre un tel rang ! Même Père et Snape ne le sont pas ! Ils sont Prétendants depuis des années, à leur plus grand dam. D'ailleurs il me semble que cela fait longtemps que le seul Premier est Greyback, ce loup-garou décérébré. Merlin je ne pouvais pas réver mieux. Je m'empresse d'accepter son offre, le remerciant mille fois pour son geste.

« Mais c'est bien normal, bel ange, bien normal. Tu merites tout à fait ce poste, rit-il, ce son est vraiment très étrange je trouve, on dirait qu'il tousse ou encore qu'il a le hoquet. »

Je me retiens difficilement de sursauter quand une main vient se poser sur ma cuisse et commence à la caresser doucement. Je ne dis rien, me contentant de sourire à cet homme que j'execre.

« A partir de maintenant tu ne combattras plus, contrairement à Fenrir qui lui ne fait que ça. Tu m'aideras à preparer les plans de bataille et à recruter de nouveaux Pions. Tu feras aussi des recherches pour moi et pour cela tu auras libre accés à ma bibliothèque personnelle. »

Mon coeur manque un battement. La collection de livre du Lord est réputée pour être plus complete encore que celle de Poudlard. Et il l'a complétée avec ses propres écrits ! Si il y a un endroit avec des informations sur les Horcruxes, c'est bien là. Il m'offre le couteau pour le tuer. Vraiment je suis un petit veinard. Il faut que je me lance dans les jeux de hazard un de ces jours. Il me dit qu'il est encore tôt et que si l'envie me prend, je n'ai qu'à aller visiter sa bibliothèque. Il s'excuse de ne pouvoir m'y accompagner, mais conquerir le monde n'est pas un travail facile. Je le remercie et dis que je vais suivre ses conseils sur le champs. Il m'explique qu'une fois arriver je n'aurais qu'à poser la main sur la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Sa main monte dangereusement haut sur ma jambe, mon ventre se tord à cette idée, mais il l'enleve avant d'aller trop loin. Il me fait signe de partir et je m'empresse d'obéir.

Son comportement me rend de plus en plus nerveux. Je lui plais ça creve les yeux, et ce que Voldemort veut, Voldemort a. Mais y penser maintenant ne m'avancera à rien, peut importe les plans que je peux échafauder. Je suis les indications que mon Lord m'a donné et penetre dans un bibliothèque surdimensionnée. Elle est absolument immense ! Ça va me prendre des années pour trouver ce que je cherche ! Je vagabonde dans les rayons, lisant certains titres pour essayer de voir comment sont classés les livres. Mais je ne vois aucune logique dans tout ça. Pas d'ordre alphabetique, ni chronologique vu l'état des couvertures. Ils ne sont pas classés par auteur et quand je vois ' 1000 manières differentes de tuer douloureusement ' et ' L'art de la transe méditatoire ' côte à côte je comprend qu'ils ne sont pas non plus rangés par sujet. Quelle pagaille ! Il y a une table ronde entourée de chaises, comme celle de Poudlard, au milieux de la salle. Je m'y asseois et essaie de comprendre comment peuvent être ranger les ouvrages de cette bibliothèque. Mais j'ai beau y penser, je trouve toujours que ça n'a aucun sens ! J'enrage du mauvais tour que m'a joué Voldemort. Comment vais-je réussir à savoir où sont planqués ces putains d'horcruxes !

Une pile de livres apparaît sans bruit devant moi. Alors là je comprends _vraiment_ rien. Je lis le titre du premier et reste soufflé. 'Créer des horcruxes' par Paul Quine. 'Comment avoir la vie eternelle' par Lucie Straub s'étale sur le deuxième. Les cinq livres qui sont apparus traitent des Horcruxes ! Je comprends soudain comment fonctionne la bibliothéque de Voldemort. Il suffit de penser à un sujet et tous les livres qui sont à rapport avec apparaissent. Je teste ma théorie en pensant aux potions, sujet suffisament neutre et apprécié du Maître pour qu'il y est des livres dessus ici. Une vingtaine de piles se trouvent à present sur la table. Et bien c'est ingénieux je le reconnais. Très pratique. D'une seule pensée je fais disparaître les guides de potions. C'est que c'en serait presque amusant en plus ! Mais non il faut que je me concentre, c'est serieux. Je prends le premier livre sur les Horcruxes. Je prefère jetter un sort dessus, pour être sur que Voldemort ne sera pas au courant que je l'ai consulté. Je l'ouvre et commence ma lecture. Les differents rituels et sacrifices nécessaires à la réalisation d'un horcruxe sont monstrueux. Et lui l'a fait six fois. Quel monstre. Combien de personnes a-t-il tué pour les créer ? Des dizaines au moins. Je finis la lecture du premier livre, qui ne comportait que quelques pages, et attrape le deuxième. Je l'ouvre et un papier glisse sur mes genoux. Je le prend et le lève pour le lire. Mais il n'y a dessus que des traits continus qui serpentent sur toute la largeur de la feuille avant de s'arréter et de reprendre en dessous. Surement un brouillon ou des dessins fait dans un moment d'ennuie. Mais c'est Voldemort qui l'a fait pas de doute. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Je ne l'imagine vraiment pas la tête posé sur son bras en train de gribouiller du charabia sur son parchemin. Des petits serpents qui plus est. Mais ... serait-ce possible ? Ça serait logique quelque part, personne à part lui ne peut le lire. Il aurait écrit en Fourchelang ? Je sens l'exitation monté en moi quand j'en fais une copie et commence à imaginer un moyen sur de contacté l'Ordre. Harry pourra le lire ! Peut-être bien que ce n'est pas important mais on ne sait jamais. Je feuillete le livre mais n'y trouve rien de plus que dans le premier. Je retourne les autres et trouve encore deux bouts de parchements écrit en Fourchelang. Je les duplique puis les remets à leur place. Je vais enfin pouvoir aider Harry. Je vais enfin faire avancer sa cause. Enfin.

Je renvois vite les livres dans leurs rayonnages, de peur que quelqu'un me surprenne avec alors que j'éxamine mes possibilités. Je fais aussi apparaître queques ouvrages qur les poisons, sujet qui m'a longtemps passionné. Il faut que j'envoie Blanc à Sev' avec un message. Crypté bien entendu. C'est mon parrain et un Mangemort en plus donc ça ne paraitra pas suspect. Oui c'est la meilleur chose à faire.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé ton bonheur Draco. »

Lord Voldemort se trouve juste devant moi, et je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant qu'il parle. Vraiment bravo pour la vigilance Dray. Je vérifie discretement mes murs d'Occlumentie, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se rende compte de ce que je prévois. Je lui reponds en baissant les yeux, lui disant que oui, je suis comblé par ce que j'ai trouvé, combien je suis impressionné par la quantité de savoir il a réussi à réunir ici. Il me repond en étendant les jambes sous la table, les appuyant contre les miennes l'air de rien, qu'en soixante-dix ans il a eu tout le temps de fouiller chez quelques libraires connus pour trouver tout ça. Il me propose de me faire visiter plus amplement et j'accepte, bien forcé. Il met sa main sur ma taille et n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de l'en retirer pour le moment. Je le laisse faire. Nous marchons en silence entre les allées et il me montre de temps à autres un ouvrage particulierement rare qu'il a déniché il y longtemps de cela. Soudain, il s'arrete, me forçant à stopper avec lui.

« Tu es un Premier maintenant cher ange et il y a une chose que j'ai envie de partager avec toi. Ce n'est pas chose courante que je sois bavard profites en. »

Son sourire ne le quitte jamais ou quoi ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est-il pas scencé tirer la tronche ?

« Beaucoup se demande pourquoi je m'acharne ainsi sur Harry Potter, murmure-t-il mon oreille en se raprochant, souriant à mon sursaut quand il prononce le nom de celui que j'aime. Et tu vas avoir droit d'entendre ce secret. Bien entendu tu ne pourras en parler à personne, dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils inexistants et en plaçant sa main sur ma joue. Il y a une prophetie, souffle-t-il, une prophétie qui dit que l'un de nous doit tué l'autre. Nous ne pouvons survivre tant que l'autre vit. »

C'est... Je peux pas y croire. C'est tellement con ! Comme si Dumbledore a moins de chance d'envoyer ce connard six pieds sous terre qu'Harry ! Faut pas abuser. Mais ça en explique des choses. L'attitude du vieux envers Harry, la façon dont l'Ordre se repose sur lui. Mais quelle bande d'abrutis ! Ils vont m'entendre, ah ça oui.

La main de Voldemort qui se pose dans mes reins me ramene bien vite sur terre. Il se trouve face à moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Son autre main vient se poster sur ma nuque. Il se colle à moi, essayant d'imbriquer nos corps. Il appuie sur ma nuque et me force à baisser la tête. Merlin je veux mourir. Mes lévres se posent sur les siennes sans délicatesse. Il m'embrasse pendant quelques secondes avant de se reculer. Son sourire est plus present que jamais. Il se retourne et part comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Je m'adosse au rayon derrière moi une main sur la bouche. Une vague de nausée que je réprime par un miracle innatendue me prend. La tête me tourne et la seule phrase que j'arrive à formuler est ' putain de merde '. Je me suis fait embrasser par Voldemort. Par un homme qui a tué des milliers de personnes et qui en est plus que fier. Par l'ennemi juré de Harry.

Je sors de la bibliothèque et me precipite dans mes appartements. Je ne cours pas mais c'est pas loin quand je ferme enfin la porte de mes quartiers. Mes mains tremblent quand j'écris la lettre pour mon ancien prof' de Potion. Je leur donne rendez-vous au chadron baveur dans trois heures, ça laisse le temps à Blanc de les trouver et à eux de venir. Et ça me laisse trois heures pour faire une sieste jusqu'à 20h. Histoire de pas arrivé là-bas totalement paniqué.

Aprés avoir explosé mon reveil sur le sol, j'enfile une robe et je mets la capuche. J'ajoute un sort pour que personne ne puisse voir à l'intérieur, quand bien même on mettrait un lumos à quelques centimètre de mon visage. J'en mets un autre pour que ma voix soit plus grave, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre le risque qu'on m'identifie grace à elle. J'hesite un moment à transplaner là bas mais utiliser le réseau de cheminée serait plus simple finalement. En plus j'ai une cheminée dans mon salon.

Je prends une pincée de poudre de cheminette, me place dans le feu et dis haut et fort ' chemin de traverse '. Je suis pris dans un tourbillon de couleurs et je garde mes bras serrés le long du corps, pour éviter toutes colisions mal venue. Je suis propulsé dans la salle enfumée du Chaudron Baveur. Les sorciers ne se retournent même pas vers moi, apparemment habitués aux energumènes dans mon genre. Je trouve une table dans le fond, où il fait sufisamment sombre pour dissuader la plupart des personnes de venir discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. Je commande une Bierreaubeurre en attendant que Parrain ou Dumbledore arrivent. En parlant du loup ...

Sev' vient d'entrer dans le bar. Il parcoure la salle des yeux, me repère vite et me rejoint en slalomant entre les tables. Il s'assoie directement à coté de moi et boit sans demander dans ma chope. Voilà qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Je l'interroge du regard avant de me rappeler qu'il ne peut pas me voir. Je lui demande tout bas ce qui l'a enervé à ce point.

« Le golden trio semble persuadé de la nécessité de les mettre au courant de ton identité, chuchote-t-il éxédé. Ils m'ont tanné pour m'accompagner et j'ai eu du mal à les en dissuader. Je hais les Gryffondors. »

La vehémence de son ton me fait pouffer et il me lance son regard le plus noir. Qui n'a strictement aucun effet.

« On n'a pas eu de nouvelle de toi pendant longtemps, continu-t-il aprés m'avoir volé une autre gorgée. La vie de Pion te passionne tant que ça ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Si tu veux tout savoir je ne suis plus un Pion depuis plusieurs heures déjà, je rétorque vivement. Et oui, je ricane devant son air étonné, je suis monté en grade. Et sache pour ta gouverne qu'à partir de maintenant tu dois obéir à tous mes ordres. »

Oh ! Que ces mots sont doux à dire, grand Merlin, j'aime tellement ça.

« Tu es Premier ! S'exclame-t-il aussi discretement que possible.

-Et oui, dis-je du ton hautain et velouté des Malfoys. Et _il_ m'a permis des consulter sa bibliothèque. J'y suis allé cet aprés-midi et j'y ai trouvé ça. »

Je lui tends les copies de parchemins que j'ai fait plus tôt dans l'aprés-midi. Il paraît d'abord perplexe puis il lache comme si il s'agissait d'une evidence.

« Fourchelang. J'aurais du m'en douter. »

Et là tout bascule. A la table d'à coté, pourtant vide à première vue, une exclamation retentie et quelqu'un apparaît comme par magie, c'est le cas de le dire. Un quelqu'un baraqué, roux, au visage couvert de tâches de rousseur et sans le sou. Weasley. Putain de merde.

« Weasley ! Crie Sev' en attrapant le dénommé par le col avant de le jeter sur une chaise prés de nous. Potter, Granger sortez de sous cette cape tout de suite, avant que je ne vous jette un sort. »

Ce n'est pas une menace en l'air. Il a envie de le faire. Un léger bruit d'étoffe plus tard, deux autres personnes apparaissent. Granger a l'air peinée d'avoir participer à ça, ou peut-être juste de s'être faite prendre. Harry lui envoie un regard de reproche à son meilleur ami qui semble penaud. Il n'a pas changé ces derniers mois. Ses yeux sont toujours du même vert hypnotisant, ces lèvres du même carmin. Et mon coeur bat toujours à cent à l'heure quand je le regarde. Je ne me rends compte que maintenant du manque qui grandit en moi depuis que je ne l'ai pas vu. Sa présence m'appaise plus que je ne le voudrais. Il faut que je reste sur mes gardes.

« Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais Sev' il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant, dis-je rapidement en commençant à me lever.

-Attendez, s'ecrie la brunette. Attendez, repète-t-elle plus bas aprés le regard d'avertissement de Severus. Dites nous qui vous êtes s'il vous plait.

-Miss Granger, si Albus et moi avons jugé préférable de garder cette information secrète c'est pour une bonne raison ! la coupe Parrain. Alors ne posez pas de question et laissez le partir !

-Mais nous avons le droit de savoir Professeur ! Cette fois c'est Harry qui s'insurge. Nous faisons parti intégrante de l'Ordre et il est normal qu'on nous mette dans le secret. Et si je veux accomplir la prophétie il faut bien que ...

-Silence Potter ! »

Il semble sur le point d 'exploser. Sur le coup je ne comprends pas pourquoi puis je me rappelle que j'ai dis ne pas vouloir être au courant des affaires de l'Ordre. Pour ne pas dévoiler d'informations à Voldemort par mégarde.

« C'est bon Sev', dis-je, je suis au courant pour la prophétie. Il me l'a dit, je continue devant son regard. »

Il connait bien Voldemort lui aussi et il sait qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Il veut me poser des questions et finalement je remercie mentalement les Gryffys d'être venu, ils m'évitent un interrogatoire pénible.

Je les regarde et ils ont l'air éffarés que je sois au courant. Ca doit être quelque chose de bien gardé au sein de l'Ordre.

« N'essayez plus de trouver mon identité, vous ne faites que me mettre en danger. »

Je le dis froidement, pour ne pas les supplier comme mon instinct de survie me le demande. Mais si je l'écoutais cet instinct de merde, j'aurais rejoint Théo et Blaise depuis perpete moi ! Je salue Sev' de la tête puis sors du bar. Si je peux sortir de la Forteresse avec la poudre de cheminette, je ne peux y entrer qu'en transplanant. Je me trouve un instant plus tard au centre du Hall des enfers et m'empresse d'entrer dans mon salon, un feu joyeux éclairant la piéce d'une lueur tamisée.

« Enfin rentré à ce que je vois. »

La voix de mon Maitre retentit comme un coup de tonerre dans le calme de mon esprit. Je sursaute violemment avant de me rappeler de mes manières et de m'incliner devant lui.

« Allons plus de ça entre nous mon beau, tu es un Premier, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité. »

C'est faux, nous le savons tous les deux. Il se trouve assis sur le canapé blanc en face de la cheminée. Moi je me trouve juste en face de lui. Il s'est mis à son aise, les jambes croisées, les bras sur le dossier et il m'observe avec un sourire carnassier.

« J'ai beaucoup refléchi en t'attendant tu sais. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas gouter aux plaisir de la chaire, mon empire me prend trop de temps. Et cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment avant que je te rencontre. Ta beauté a ravivé la flamme du désir en moi. Il est temps de prendre tes résponsabilités et d'y remédier, finit-il en écartant les jambes et en pointant son érection naissante. »

Quoi ?! Il veut que je ... que je le suce ? Merlin c'est une blague, un mauvais rêve ! Il fronce les sourcils puis se détend en rajoutant :

« Bien entendu, tu peux refuser. Mais si tu refuses, je me verrais obliger de te ramener à ton précedent statut. Et bien oui, les Premiers doivent montrer l'exemple aux Pions et aux Supérieurs et si tu me désobéis quelle image auront de moi mes sujets ? »

Quel ... Mais quel connard ! Il me fait du chantage ! Ma place contre une pipe ! Plus même. Il veut faire de moi sa pute. Et je dois accepter. Merlin je dois accepter ! Sinon je perdrai à jamais la chance d'aider l'Ordre ! Mon calme revient en même temps que cette conclusion. Je dois le faire. Sinon tous mes efforts seront gachés. Je dois le faire.

Je m'agenouille devant lui. J'ecarte délicatement les pans de sa robe. Il n'a rien en dessous. Sa virilité est tendu, impatiente sous mes yeux. Je me penche et aprés un ultime doute, le prends dans ma bouche. C'est absolument écoeurant. Répugnant. Je l'ai déjà fait avant, mais dans des circonstances plus propices, avec des partenaires bien plus attrayants et surtout avec de meilleurs motivations. Sa main vient se poser sur ma tête et il m'impose le rythme qu'il veut. Je suis la cadence. Mes va et vient semblent le combler car très vite il jouit dans ma bouche. Je releve la tête et avale. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que je crache sa précieuse semence sur les dalles de mes appartements. Avant de partir il m'embrasse, comme dans la bibliothèque.

Il me laisse seul avec mon dégout de moi même et ma haine. Je le tuerais. Je me vengerais de tout ce qu'il m'a forcé à faire. Oui je le ferais. Pour moi. Et pour Harry.

_Ce jour là je lui ai vendu mon corps ... Mais mon coeur lui était loin, à l'abri entre_ ses_ mains._

**Note de fin :**

Prochain chapitre : _Comment je me suis battu_

Allez dites moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! N'importe quoi ça me fera plaisir ! Chivouplai :'[ Même si vous aimez pas dites moi pourquoi. La suite Mardi 4 Septembre ! ( déjà T.T ) Je serais à Taiwan à ce moment là ... :D

Merci de m'avoir lu


	3. Comment je me suis battu

**Auteuse : **YuLu-ChAn

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

**Résumé :** Comment ? Je dirais trés difficilement. Oui j'ai eu bien du mal à en arriver là. Mais laissez-moi, moi Draco Malfoy, vous compter cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteuse : **Une semaine d'avance rendez-vous compte ! Bande de petits veinards :p Si je poste maintenant c'est parce que vu mon train de vie ici ( à Taiwan huhuhu ) je vais etre surbouquée Oo Donc à partir d'ajourd'hui ce sera un chapitre par semaine ! Vous etes heureux vous etes heureux :D Ce chapitre est mon préféré, je l'ai ecris en meme pas une aprés-midi je crois Vous allez surement me prendre ppour une malade quand vous l'aurez fini xD Je peux pas vous en vouloir --"

**Warning : **Dans ce chapitre il y a la presence de torture et d'un viol, si vous etes sensibles à ce genre de recit ne lisez pas ! Envoyez moi un mail, je vous ferez un résumé

**Bonne lecture**

**Comment je me suis battu**

Je regarde Blanc partir avec les plans de la prochaine attaque. C'est devenu une habitude. Dés que Voldy a le dos tourné je copie les cartes et me dépeche de les envoyer à l'Ordre. Je fais confiance à Dumbledore pour ne pas contrecarrer toutes les attaques que je lui envoie sinon Voldemort risque de legerement comprendre que je suis un espion. Mais nos défaites répétés le font déjà enrager et étant la personne qu'il cotoie le plus, c'est moi qui paie les pots cassés. Depuis deux mois qu'il a fait de moi sa pute, sa chose, il en profite bien, surtout comme défouloir. Quand ça arrive il me baise encore plus violemment que d'habitude, jusqu'à me faire saigner, et se casse ensuite tout content. Voldemort prend, il ne donne pas. Bien sur ça l'enerve de voir que je ne bande jamais lors de nos ébats mais au final tant qu'il prend son pied il s'en fout. J'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes qui avaient été violées lorsque j'étais Pion. Elles m'ont toutes parlé de la sensation de souillure et chez certaines ça allaient jusqu'au dégout d'elles-même. Moi je ne ressens pas ça. Peut-être parce que comme le meurtre de Manon et Julien, je trouve que c'est un sacrifice necessaire. Peut-être parce que je suis prêt à tout.

On est en Mars et tout va pour le mieux. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'autres textes sur les Horcruxes et je ne sais pas ce que contenaient les autres. J'espere qu'ils les ont traduit au moins.

J'arrive au Manoir grace à la poudre de cheminette. Père m'a envoyé Vif avec une note me demandant de venir le voir au plus vite. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe mais il vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre. J'apparais dans la cheminée du Grand Salon, là où se déroulaient les receptions que nous organisions avant la déchéance de Père aux yeux du Ministère. Je l'aperçois confortablement installé dans un des nombreux fauteils en cuirs de la salle. Je le salue et alors que je commence à m'asseoir il se lève brusquement et me frappe au visage. Le premier choc passé, la confusion m'envahit. Père ? Frapper son fils comme un simple moldu ? Ce n'est pas son accés de violence qui m'etonne non. J'ai souvent été puni à coups de Doloris. Mais jamais encore il ne m'a frappé à main nue. Et il ne m'a plus battu depuis que je suis passé Premier ! Quelle idée de défier un supérieur hiérarchique !

Merde. Mon souffle se coupe et je le vois sourire devant mon visage décomposé. Je suis découvert.

« Oui sale traitre. Nous savons tout de tes activités, sussure-t-il froidement. Le Maître m'a accordé un moment seul avec toi avant qu'il ne te punisse convenablement. »

Son sourire n'annonce rien de bon. Il faut que je fuis. J'essaie de transplanner mais les barrières du Manoir m'en empeche. Utiliser la poudre de cheminette prendrait trop de temps. Je n'ai plus qu'à me battre. Je sors ma baguette mais Père reste immobile, toujours souriant.

« Expeliarmus ! »

Le sort me propulse face contre terre et ma baguette vole jusqu'à la personne qui m'a jeté le sort. Je me retourne pour voir Mère bloquer l'entrée du Grand Salon, Tante Bellatrix à ses côtés. Quelle jolie réunion de famille ! Elles me regardent avec un dégout visible. Et oui c'est ce qui se passent quand on deçoie chez les Sangs Purs. On va pas au coin nan, on meurt. Sympa. Des murmures indistincts ramenent mon attention sur Père. Il a écarté les bras et levé la tête, les yeux fermés. Je me concentre un instant sur ce qu'il spalmodie puis quand je comprends ce qu'il fait je n'essaie même pas de retenir mon cri. Le Rejet ! Il va utiliser le Rejet !

Moi qui pensais qu'il n'oserait pas me desheriter. Il va me répudier de la famille Malfoy ! Le Rejet est un rituel qui n'est utilisé que très rarement et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord parce que peu le connaisse. Ensuite parce que c'est irréversible. Et pour finir parce qu'il necessite une Chambre des Souvenirs et que très peu de familles en ont encore.

La Chambre des Souvenirs est une salle dans laquelle un membre de la famille à laquelle elle appartient peu convoqué l'âme de ses ancêtres. Dans cette salle se trouve les esprits de toutes personnes ayant appartenu à ma famille depuis sa création et à ma mort, normalement, je les rejoindrais. Elle sert à guider la famille, à la conseiller dans ses alliances, ses actions en général. C'est aussi un moyen de faire perdurer notre âme autrement que grace aux tableau aprés notre mort. Et la cérémonie du Rejet va m'en interdire l'accés. Elle va me retirer mon nom. Le Rejet peut se dérouler de trois manières différentes. Dans la première, on ne fait que retirer le nom et ainsi empecher le renié d'entrer dans la Chambre des Souvenirs aprés son décés. Dans la deuxième, on fait pareille et on le toture selon un shéma précis pour se venger de l'affront fait à la famille. Et dans le dernier, on finit la torture par la mise à mort. Puisque Voldemort me veut pour lui tout seul ensuite je pense que j'aurais droit à la seconde manière. Joie.

Le Manoir répond à la requette de Père et des mains en pierre sortent du mur pour m'y retenir. Je ne tente même pas de me dégager, c'est inutile. Le chant de Père s'intensifie et des boules de lumières pâles apparaissent dans la salle. Elles sont les âmes de nos ancetres. Je sais ce qui va se passer maintenant. Je l'ai étudié. Et je ne ferais pas à ma famille le plaisir de les supplier.

Une première lumière s'approche de Père et entre en lui. Mes ancêtres vont prendre un à un le contrôle de son corps pour le venger en me torturant. Il vient vers moi avec un expression neutre tout en continuant de murmurer son incantation. Il pause doucement sa baguette au dessus de mon oeil gauche. Il appuie soudain dessus et ma peau se déchire comme si le bois était devenue une lame. C'est peut-être le cas. Il descend lentement sa baguette et le sang coule le long de mon visage et dans mon cou. Il s'approche de plus en plus de ma paupière et moi je panique. Il va le faire ! Il passe sur mon sourcil, le sectionnant et commence à trancher la peau fine qui protège mon oeil. Je me retiens de crier en me mordant la langue jusqu'au sang alors que ma paupiere se sépare en deux et qu'il attaque la partie inferieure. Je ne peux plus fermer mon oeil et je vois le sourire mauvais qui brille sur le visage de Père. Qui que soit la personne qui le posséde pour le moment, le spectacle lui plait. Sa baguette descend jusqu'à la moitié de ma joue, laissant derrière elle un sillon sanglant. Sa baguette se poste au dessus de mon oeil. Je bloque ma respiration et attends. D'un leger mouvement, Père attire l'oeil hors de mon orbite. La douleur est atroce. Mon cerveau n'arrive plus à gerer toutes les informations. Des sueurs froides coulent dans mon dos et la nausée se fait de plus en plus forte. Mon oeil pend lamentablement sur ma joue. Il l'attrape et avec un couteau que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, sectionne violemment le nerf qui reliait encore mon oeil au reste de mon corps. J'entends quelqu'un hurler et je comprends que ce doit être moi. Je ne sens rien d'autre que cette brulure insuportable qui ravage ma tête. Je suis douloureusement conscient du vide dans mon orbite. Je respire trop vite, il faut que je me calme ou je vais m'évanouir. Je force ma respiration à prendre un rythme plus régulier. Cela semble contrarié mon bourreau qui fait maintenant la moue. Voir Père faire la moue comme un gamin de quatre ans est perturbant je dois dire. Malgré la douleur toujours presante, je n'arrive pas à retenir un ricanement et Pére fronce les sourcils. Il se relève, furieux, et se prepare à me donner un coup de pieds lorsqu'une boule plus lumineuse que les autres lui fonce dessus. Il entre en lui, chassant la precedente.

Ils sont si préssés de me détruire qu'ils se battent entre eux ? C'est trop d'honneur.

Mes mains retombent quand mes liens disparaissent, mais je reste prostré sur le sol. Hein ? Je leve la tête, et de mon seul oeil valide, analyse ce qui se passe. Des lumières se sont réunis devant Mère et Tante Bellatrixe de façon tellement compact qu'elles forment un mur et les empechent de s'approcher. Père me regarde bizarement. Lentement il leve sa baguette. Quel sort ça va être ? Doloris ou Cartarus ? J'aime bien Cartarus moi, y'a bien plus de sang. Je le fixe, pour essayer de lire sur ses levres le sort qu'il va me lancer mais à la place il prend sa baguette à deux mains et, violemment, la brise sur son genoux. Ensuite il s'ecroule sur le sol, inerte. Je le fixe, perplexe. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Comme pour me repondre une des bulles lumineuses vient flotter juste devant mon visage et, quand je prends une inspiration tremblante, se faufile dans ma bouche et entre en moi.

« T'es dans un sale état gamin. »

Grand-père ? Ça y est je suis fou, j'entends la voix d'Abraxas dans ma tête. Qu'on m'acheve !

« Ne dis donc pas de sottises Draco. C'est moi qui vient de prendre ton corps. »

Ah. Et pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe ? C'est pas du tout scencé se dérouler comme ça.

« Nous avons débattu pendant que Julia t'arrachait l'oeil et nous pensons que tu es plus digne de notre clemence que Lucius. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes retourné contre lui. A ton tour d'exécuter le Rejet gamin. »

Re-ah. Bien sur débattre avant qu'on ne m'estropie n'était pas une option valable, il fallait le faire pendant. La pression vous comprenez ça motive pas mal. Je crois que je divague un peu non ? Dîtes le moi surtout je ne voudrais pas paraître trop étrange.

La voix de Grand-père continue à résonner dans ma tête, pendant les minutes suivantes, alors qu'il guide ma main dans les premiers gestes du rituel. Ensuite quelqu'un d'autre prend sa place. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais, je suis juste leurs indications, je suis leur pantin. Je n'ai toujours pas ma baguette, qui se trouve entre les mains de Mère, alors je dois m'accommoder du poignard que Père a avec lui et de mes mains. Je me sens tout engourdi, comme endormi. Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve aprés tout. D'un instant à l'autre mon reveil va sonner et moi je vais le pulvériser sur le mur. Peut-être bien oui. Je suis si calme, si détendu. Ça ne peut être qu'un rêve.

Mais le brouillard qui m'entoure s'estompe déjà et je retrouve la vue, que je ne mettais pas rendu compte avoir momentanement perdu. Désorienté, je tourne sur moi même et oberve la pièce. Rouge. Tout est rouge. Sur les murs, des trainées de sang. Sur le sol des marres. Le sang imbibe mes vetements. Et il y a queque chose de bizard dans ma main. Je l'amene au niveau de mon oeil, que je plisse pour mieux voir. Un mot s'impose à moi et je lache prestement la chair rouge et sanguinolente. Un coeur. J'essuie mes mains que ma robe, ce qui n'arrange strictement rien. L'odeur métalisée est étouffante. J'ai chaud. Une masse informe couverte de rouge gît au centre de la salle. Les boules lumineuses disparaissent lentement. Une petite voix me dit qu'il faut que je m'en aille mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je crois qu'en fait je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Je mets un pied devant l'autre et à chaque pas la certitude qui me taraude grandi. Mais il faut que je le vois. Oui il le faut. Je suis devant. Je me penche un peu pour mieux voir. Des longs fils platines sont attachés à un objet ovale et rouge. Ses cheveux. Son visage. Ses yeux ne sont plus là. Sa bouche est ouverte dans un cri de douleur silencieux. Sa peau a été arrachée. Il n'a plus rien d'humain. Et c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Je recule précipitamment. Je me plie en deux quand mon estomac se contracte violemment et vomis. Je me vide plusieurs fois de suite. Je me sens mieux.

« Stupefix ! »

La voix de Tante Bellatrix me fait susauter et je ne bouge pas assez vite pour éviter son sort. Les âmes de ma famille ont totalement disparut et leur protection avec. Pétrifié, c'est le cas de le dire, j'assiste impuissant au spectacle larmoyant de ma mère se jetant sur Père pour le supplier de revenir à la vie. Je ne pense pas que ça serve à grand chose mais si elle a vraiment envie de jouer les Gryffondors pourquoi pas. Et voilà que maintenant elle se dirige vers moi en hurlant. Elle a le temps de m'envoyer quelques coups de poings bien senti au visage avant que ma tante la retienne difficilement. A bout de patience, elle la stupéfixe elle aussi. Bellatrix vient vers moi. Elle me fait léviter et elle sort dans le jardin, moi à sa suite. J'en profite pour admirer le ciel. Une dernière fois. Les étoiles brillent forts. Je vais mourir. Nous passons les imposantes grilles ouvragées et immédiatement elle attrape mon bras et transplane. La nuit étoilée fait place à un plafond de pierres noires.

Je tombe lourdement sur le sol, libéré de tout sort, et me fais mal à l'épaule. Et un bleu un. Un filet de sang continu de couler de mon oeil gauche absent. Je me lève sur un coude et tente de me mettre debout.

« Doloris »

J'hurle. A m'en exploser les tympans, j'hurle. Je n'ai plus conscience de mon corps, de mes sentiments, de mes pensées, tout ce qui existe dans mon monde c'est la douleur. Et tout s'arrete. J'avale une grande goulée d'air et me recroqueville sur moi même, tremblant. J'entends mon sang battre dans mes tempes. Je suis seul dans la salle, avec Voldemort bien entendu. Tante Bella est sorti sans que je le remarque.

« Tu me deçois beaucoup Draco, vraiment beacoup. Tu dois être puni, dit-il froidement. Non seulement tu me trahis mais en plus tu me prives d'un de mes meilleurs Pretendants ? C'est vraiment très – il ponctue ce mot d'un nouveau doloris qui me laisse au bord du malaise – méchant de ta part. »

Il est juste au dessus de moi. Je suis sur le ventre et si quelqu'un nous voyait, il penserait surement que je me prosterne devant lui. Je lui crache sur les chaussures et je lève la tête pour lui sourire narcoisement. Il me shoote dans le menton. Maintenant je suis sur le dos. Il écrase son pied sur mes cotes et le craquement que j'entends ne peut dire qu'une chose. Vive les côtes cassées ! Il recommence encore, encore et encore. Mes poumons sont en feu. Je crois bien qu'une de mes côtes fracturées en a transpercé un. Ça expliquerait pourquoi je me mets à cracher du sang. Il ne semble pas prêt à s'arreter, ça doit l'éclater de me voir comme ça.

Quand la pluie de coups s'arrete, j'ouvre l'oeil, parler au singulier est désagrable mais il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse, et vois Voldemort s'agenouiller prés de moi. Si mes jambes me répondaient encore c'est là que je me mettrais à courir. Il m'attrape par le col et me soulève jusqu'à lui avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il y met la langue Merlin ! D'habitude on ne s'embrasse jamais, il me baise et il part. Ma lévre inferieure se fend aprés qu'il se soit acharné dessus en la mordillant, ajoutant le goût du sang à notre baiser. Il s'allonge sur moi et je n'arrive pas à l'en empecher. Je tente de le frapper, mais ma main ne fait qu'effleurer sa joue. Il me sourit méchamment. Il me retourne et plaque violemment mon visage contre le sol. Il baisse mon pantalon et s'enfonce tout de suite en moi. Il me pilone en gémissant, une main autour de ma taille et l'autre qui appuie toujours mon visage par terre. Pourquoi est-ce si different ? Je crie de douleur sous son intrusion violente. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fois la vague de dégout ne repart pas comme d'habitude ? Des larmes de honte et de haine coulent sur mes joues. Pourquoi ? Mon visage s'écorchent contre les dalles rugueuses. Pourquoi ? Ses ongles sont enfoncés dans ma peau. Pourquoi ma résolution ne suffit-elle plus ? Est-ce que je suis en train d'abandonner ? Il jouit longtemps et la souillure de mon corps n'a d'égale que la haine pur qui coule dans mes veines. Il m'a violé.

Il se relève et se rhabille, me laissant vulnérable sur le sol. Je suis si faible que je n'arrive même pas à remonter mon pantalon. Il fait venir des Mangemorts et leur ordonnent dans m'enfermer dans les cachots et d'y placer une alarme magique. Ça se declenchera dés que quelqu'un utilisera la magie dans le cachot où je serais. C'est pas moi qui le ferait c'est sur. Ils ne prennent pas la peine d'utiliser la magie, m'attrapant chacun par un bras et me trainant derriere eux. Des Pions très certainement. Je crois bien que je reçois quelques coups suplémentaires pendant le trajet mais je suis tellement engourdi que je le sens à peine. On me jete au sol et j'entends vaguement ' Attends j'vais m'assurer que cet abruti pourra pas se tirer '. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma jambe emet un craquement que je juge monstrueux et je m'évanouis enfin.

Je me reveille, surement à cause de la douleur. Et oui, me voilà dans les cachots, grands standings je dois dire. Une couchette en paille dans un coin de la pièce de quatres mètres sur quatre. Parfait pour tourner en rond pendant des heures, j'approuve. Je le ferais encore plus si je pouvais marcher, mais ma jambe cassée risque de me gener si j'essaie. Ensuite un pot de chambre à ma disposition personnelle s'il vous plait. Le devant de ma cellule étant fait de simple barreaux, une vue imprenable sur le cachot d'en face m'est offerte. Apparemment un crasseux quelquoncque est en train d'y pourrir. Aucune classe vraiment. Il ne peut donc pas moisir avec dignité ? Navrant. Je me traine, lentement mais surement comme dirait l'autre, jusqu'à mon lit. Je me hisse dessus et quand enfin j'y parviens une quinte de toux me fait cracher, non pas mes entrailles comme je m'y attendais, mais du sang. J'ai froid et surtout, oui surtout j'ai sommeil. Mais je pense que si je m'endors je ne me reveillerai pas. Je ne veux pas dormir ! Sur le plafond, des petites aspérités forment des dessins. Je m'amuse à y reconnaître un chaton, un lapin, le nez de parrain qui me fait bien rire avant de m'arracher un cri de douleur, mais aussi un oeil. Il ne me quitte pas cet oeil. Il reste fixer sur moi et je le lui rends bien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça, à menacer le plafond du regard. Des minutes, des heures, des jours. Je n'ai pas la notion du temps ici. Personne ne donne de repas, il n'y a pas de fenetre pour que je me fis à la lumière du soleil, même pas de goutte qui tomberait régulierement pour que je compte les secondes ! Rien d'autre que moi, l'oeil et le pauvre vieux qui pourrit. J'me demande comment il peut s'appeler.

« Draco ! »

Draco ? Non ça ne lui irait pas, il n'est pas assez aristocratique. Je pencherais plus pour Paul. C'est beau Paul.

« Draco je t'en supplie réponds moi ! »

On ne peut pas me laisser tranquille avec Paul non ? C'est mon pote lui.

« Merde Draco réagis ! »

Sev' ? Paul a la même voix que Sev'. C'est marrant.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je gémis. Ça fait mal merde ! Paul n'a pas bougé, il est toujours enchainé à son mur. Je vois une forme reliée à la main. Je crois qu'elle me parle. Je la vois sortir sa baguette et je lui attrape vivement la main, bredouillant qu'il y a une alarme. A mes propres oreilles, ça ressemble seulement à un grognement mais la forme semble avoir compris car elle range sa baguette. Elle se léve et fait les cent pas dans la pièce. J'avais bien dit qu'elle était parfaite pour tourner en rond ! Cette démarche me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. La voix qui jure aussi. Je crois bien que c'est Sev' en fait. Oui c'est lui ! L'espoir gonfle ma poitrine et je respire soudain plus librement. Il est venu me sauver ! L'oeil ne me regarde plus, il a disparu. Sev' revient vite vers moi et s'assied sur ma paillase.

« Draco écoutes moi. Il faut que tu te transformes en renard d'accord ? Le sort ne le detectera pas et je pourrais te sortir d'ici. S'il te plait Draco fais un effort ! »

Comment il est au courant ? Bon, c'est peut-être pas le moment de se poser la question. J'essaie de me transformer mais c'est difficile. Les ricanements sarcastiques de Paul me déconcentrent. Enfin mes os malmenés se transforment et se déplacent. Ma peau se recouvre de fourure blanche par vagues. Mes oreilles s'allongent ainsi que mon museau. J'ai réussi. Je veux rire au nez de Paul mais je n'arrive qu'à glapir. Sev' m'enroule aussi délicatement que possible, pas assez à mon goût, dans sa cape et quitte les donjons d'un pas rapide. Chaque secousse me fait souffrir le martyre. Je mords dans le tissu pour étouffer mes gémissements aigus, il manquerait plus qu'on se fasse prendre maintenant.

Nous arrivons dans le Hall, seul endroit de la forteresse d'où on peut transplanner. Parrain me dit que ça va secouer un peu, merci je le sais, je suis un renard pas un abruti. On se retrouve soudain dehors, dans l'air frais de mars. Il fait nuit et une demi-lune éclaire la rue bordée de maisons où nous sommes. Sev' farfouille dans une de ses poches et en sort un papier qu'il me colle sous le nez. 'Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix se trouve 12 square Grimmaurd, Londres'. Ça me fait une belle jambe de le savoir tiens. Il l'agite devant moi et je me répètes mentalement ce qui y est écrit, ainsi qu'une insulte bien senti pour Sev' qui me prend décidement pour un con. Je sens la terre trembler legerement et Parrain reprend sa marche. On monte un escalier, quatre à quatre vue comment je suis balloté. Une porte claque violemment.

« Lupin ! Hurle Severus. Lupin ramènes toi tout de suite dans le salon ! »

Des cris stridents retentissent immédiatement aprés, me labourant les oreilles. Je les rabats sur mon crâne mais cela n'aide pas mon nouveau mal de tête à disparaître. Nous quittons la salle où se trouve l'hystérique et je me retrouve vite allongé sur un canapé moelleux mais qui sent le vieux. On m'enleve la cape des épaules et le peu de chaleur que j'avais réussi à emmagaziner disparaît. Je grelotte.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends Snivelus ? Ça va pas de gueuler comme ça quand tout le monde dort ?

-J'en rien à faire que vous dormiez, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Quoi ? Repètes s'il te plait ? J'ai attendu ça toute ma vie ! Supplies moi encore allez ! »

Boum. Règle numéro un : Ne pas enerver Severus en situation de crise. La personne qui l'a chambré doit avoir mal au nez. Elle s'en plaint bien fort d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais ce gars est un marrant. Un suicidaire aussi.

« Severus ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Dit quelqu'un-je crois bien que c'est le loup-garou qui nous a servi de professeur.

-Faîtes venir Pompom tout de suite. Et Albus aussi.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ce grabuge pour un stupide renard ? »

Re-boum. Régle numéro deux : Ne pas me critiquer devant Parrain. _Vraiment_ aucun tact.

« Ce stupide renard comme tu dis, était notre espion le plus precieux, murmure dangereusement Sev', plus menaçant que jamais. Et il est en train de crever parce que l'autre psychopate s'en est rendu compte. Alors tu vas bouger ton cul bien vite et aller me chercher Pompom et Albus compris ! »

Wouhou tout ça pour moi ! Et bien c'est réconfortant. A qui le tour de me jeter des fleurs ? Ne vous genez pas surtout.

« L'espion ? Celui que nous avons rencontré en Janvier ? »

Granger. Donc Weasel est là. Et Harry aussi.

« Oui Granger mais pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important. »

Le canapé s'affaisse et un main se pose sur mon dos, me faisant une fois de plus gémir de douleur. La-men-table.

« Gamin, il faut que tu redeviennes humain. Allez sinon nous ne pourrons pas te soigner ! »

C'est quoi cette manie de m'appeler gamin ? Et en plus non. Pas envie. Je fais une sieste et aprés tu me demandes c'que tu veux d'accord ? Et puis j'ai froid moi. Je veux dormir.

« Oh que non tu ne vas pas dormir. »

Ah parce que mosieur utilise la légilimencie sur moi ? Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je tente de remettre en place mes murailles d'Occlumencie. Et échoue. Trop fatigué pour ça aussi. Des mains glissent sous mes pattes avant et me soulèvent. Abruti ! Mes côtes !

« Désolé. »

Sev' me pose sur ses genoux et me frictionne très doucement le dos. La chaleur de sa main est appaisante et mes tremblements diminuent. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et enfouie ma tête dans sa robe. Mais il m'en empêche et la repose sur sa cuisse, pour que je ne puisse pas m'assoupir. Avec un effort surhumain je lève le regard vers lui et l'observe. La ride sur son front est la seule preuve de son inquiètude et la main qui me caresse sa seule marque d'affection. Mais c'est déjà plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il a toujours était là, depuis que je suis tout petit. Il soignait les bleus que Père me faisait avec sa canne. Il est là pour moi. Mais il n'est pas du genre démonstratif. Je fais passer toute ma gratitude dans mon oeil unique et vu comment il grogne je pense qu'il a compris. L'étalage de sentiment c'est vraiment pas son truc. Il me demande à nouveau de me transformer. Mais je n'ai plus de force, vraiment. Je tourne la tête et regarde les gens dans la salle. Salle lugubre à souhait. Sur le canapé et les sièges autour, des membres de l'Ordre en pyjamas nous observent comme si une deuxième tête nous étaient poussées. Mais bon voir le Terrible Professeur de Potion cajoler un renard presque crevé ça doit être étrange je l'admets. Il grogne encore. Et bah si tu veux pas entendre sors de ma tête hein ! Harry est assis entre ses deux meilleurs amis et les trois me fixent attentivement. Et oui qui suis-je ? Tel est la question très chers. Si vous le devinez vous aurez le droit de me poupouiller. Oui je sais je suis trop bon. Dans tous les sens du terme. La main de Sev' se fige sur mon dos et j'essaie de toutes mes forces de l'imaginer rougir. Je ris, chose dur à faire quand on est pas humain, et manque de m'étouffer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce clebs ? Siffle Parrain entre ses dents en reprenant son geste.

-Albus et Pompom doivent dormir c'est normal que ça lui prenne un peu de temps, essaie de le calmer Lupin. »

Je commence à avoir vraiment sommeil. Peut importe ce que dit Sev' je vais dormir un peu. Juste un peu. Sa prise sur moi se raffermit très légerement et ça suffit pour me reveiller totalement. Saches Sev' que ça va pas marcher eternellement ton truc.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, me mumure-t-il. Lupin, tu pourrais utiliser le sort qui force un animagus à reprendre forme humaine ? Demande-t-il plus haut.

-Oui, bien sur. Mais, reprend-il hésitant, le procédé est plus douloureux que si il le faisait lui-même. »

Voilà pourquoi il ne l'a pas demandé avant. Mais bon, il a raison, je n'ai plus assez de force pour faire quoique se soit et question douleur, je suis plus à ça prés. Il sent mon assentiment et donne le feu vert à Lupin aprés m'avoir callé dans ses bras. Ce dernier sort sa baguette, se concentre quelques secondes et lance le sortilège. Dès que le rayon mauve me touche, la certitude que je ne vais pas y survivre me vient. Mes os cassés bougent trop brusquement, mes muscles fatigués se transforment trop vite. C'est un comique Lupin ! Il pouvait pas dire que ça allait me tuer plus simplement ? Dés que ma bouche redevient humaine, une longue plainte m'échappe. A bout de souffle je me laisse aller dans l'étreinte rassurante de Sev'. Je suis assis sur ses genoux, la tête dans son cou. Il se lève, moi dans ses bras, puis m'allonge délicatement sur le canapé.

« Malfoy ! »

Et oui. Surpris ? Visiblement oui. Personne n'avait deviné. Zut alors. Dommage pour vous, vous pourrez pas me touchez ! Je tourne la tête et regarde à nouveau les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils ont tous la bouche grande ouverte, immitation parfaite d'une carpe hors de l'eau. Toute la famille Weasley a considerablement palie. J'ai entendu parler des exploits de Père et Greyback sur l'un de leur fils. Sev' pose un linge mouillé sur mon front et mon mal de tête s'atténue. Je ferme les yeux et respire profondement. La main de Sev' serre la mienne pour me soutenir et je sais combien ça lui coute. Je lui souris. Merlin je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête pour qu'ils me fixent comme ça.

« Vous mentez. Ce gars ne peut pas être de notre côté. C'est impossible ! S'écrie la plus jeune des Weasley-que je n'avais pas encore remarquée.

-Et pourtant c'est bel et bien le cas Miss, répond calmement le Directeur de Poudlard, qui daigne enfin arriver.

-Merlin Malfoy, mon petit, vous avez une mine affreuse ! S'exclame l'infirmière en se précipitant vers moi. »

Elle pousse Severus sans ménagement mais il se laisse faire sans protester. Il sait qu'elle connait son travail.

« 'jour 'Dame Pomme, ça faisait longtemps, dis-je difficilement entre deux respirations. »

C'est la première fois que je parle depuis mon arrivée ici et cela semble réveiller les membres de l'Ordre jusque là silencieux. J'entraperçois Dumbledore leur faire signe de patienter et Sirius Black, mon cousin vient s'appuyer contre le canapé où est assis son filleul. Il est pas scencé être crever lui ? Je m'apprête à poser la question mais 'Dame Pomme passe sa baguette qui brille d'une lueur bleu pâle au dessus de moi en me disant de ne pas bouger, et son regard, lui, me dit de ne rien faire du tout. Je me tais donc et garde ma question pour plus tard. Plus elle remonte vers mon visage, plus 'Dame Pomme blemit, spécialement quand elle arrive au dessus de mon bassin. Sa main tremble un peu et je vois des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle sait. J'espere que ça va pas faire ça à tout le monde hein, une personne qui pleure je peux gerer, mais plus ça risque d'être dur.

« Severus, que s'est-il passer ? Demande Dumbledore gravement.

-Il a été découvert avant-hier. On ne m'a mis au courant qu'au cours de l'aprés-midi quand des Mangemorts se sont vantés de l'avoir frappé. »

Serait-ce tes dents que j'entends grincer Sev' ?

« J'ai fait au plus vite pour le sortir des cachots et j'ai laissé des indices qui feront penser qu'il s'est échappé seul, termine-t-il d'une voix redevenu neutre.

-Vous auriez mieux fait de le laisser là-bas ce sale Mangemort ! S'écrie à nouveau la rouquine.

-Miss Weasley, un peu de tenue je vous prie, la corrige MacGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Tout comme nous vous ne connaissez pas les détails de cette histoire, ne le jugez pas trop attivement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails ! Ce gars est comme son père ! »

Comme mon père ? Je commence à rire silencieusement mais bien vite mes gloussements augmentent pour finir par devenir un fou rire incontrolable alors que cette phrase résonne dans ma tête. Comme mon père ?! Alors là c'est fort ! Je me tiens les côtes, qui au passage font des craquements sinitres à chacun de mes hoquets. Des larmes coulent de mon oeil unique. Je continue à me tordre de rire sous le regard éffaré de tout le monde. Ils doivent surement croire que je suis fou. C'est peut-être vrai. Est-ce que j'imagine la lueur horrifiée et paniquée dans les yeux d'Harry ? Mes poumons maltraités décident que le moment de protester est venu et je commence à tousser, éclaboussant de sang le canapé, le tapis et 'Dame Pomme. Elle m'oblige à me ralonger et reprend son inspection silencieuse.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle Monsieur Malfoy ? me demande Lupin, perplexe.

-Oh pas grand chose, dis-je en m'essuyant les joues et la bouche, c'est juste ce que Weasley a dit.

-Justement je ne vois pas en quoi c'est amusant, repond-il les sourcils froncés.

-Il est mort, dis-je. »

Un silence glacé suit ma phrase. Je suis doué pour mettre l'ambiance.

« Quoi ?

-Je l'ai tué, dis-je, les yeux plongés dans ceux du lycan, le défiant de me démentir. J'ai tué mon père. »

Si je me levais pour danser la lambada, ils ne s'en rendraient certainement pas compte vu leur état de choc.

« Quand ? M'interroge Dumbledore.

-Juste avant m'être fait emprisonner. Il se trouve au Manoir Malfoy si vous voulez vérifier, j'ajoute lentement. »

Ca me dit trop rien qu'ils voient ce carnage mais si c'est la seule manière de les convaincre.

« Je ne pense malhereusement pas qu'il soit sur d'aller au Manoir, pour aucun de nous. »

Et bien si. Je suis le dernier Malfoy, celui qui a été jugé apte à poursuivre la lignée. Le Manoir ne répond plus qu'à moi. Je me concentre un instant et trouve la connection qui me relie à lui. Ma propriété et vide de toute vie. Je modifie quelques sorts pour que plus aucun mangemort non autorisé puisse y penetrer et relache mon souffle, ouvre les yeux et dis :

« Maintenant vous pouvez. J'ai bloqué l'accés aux porteurs de la Marque, ainsi qu'à ma mère. Le Manoir vous laissera entrer si vous y allez. »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle. 'Dame Pomme porte une fiole contre mes lèvres et me dit qu'il s'agit d'une potion qui ressoudra mes os rapidement. Elle me dit aussi sur un ton d'excuse qu'il faut que je reste éveillé pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes encore, le temps que mon organisme accepte tous les composants du médicaments et pour vérifier que je ne fais pas de réaction allergique. Manquerait plus que ça. J'acquièsse, mais ferme tout de même les yeux. Elle positionne une nouvelle compresse au dessus de mon orbite vide et je sens la plaie se refermer. Elle a du imbibé le tissu de potion. Elle pose une couverture sur moi et se relève.

« Comment va-t-il Pompom ?

-Mal, quelle question ! S'emporte-t-elle. Excusez moi, souffle-t-elle juste aprés. Mais qu'on puisse faire ça à un enfant, ça me ..., elle ne finit pas sa phrase, la voix étranglée. »

Merci bien j'ai dix-huit ans, bientôt dix-neuf !

« Expliquez nous, la pousse doucement le Directeur.

-Une fracture au tibia droit, au moins quatre côtes cassés et plusieurs autres félées. Un poumon perforé. Son oeil gauche a été ... Il a été arraché, lache-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop haut pérchée, des exclamations épouvantés suivant sa déclaration. Et il a été violé, finit-elle dans un sanglot. »

Une personne en pleurs. Deux maintenant vu les bruits sur ma droite. Et soyons fou une troisième les rejoint ! Un mouchoir ?

« Qui ? »

Qui veut un mouchoir ? Pas moi merci. Euh j'ai du louper quelque chose là. J'ouvre lentement mon oeil. Harry est debout au côté de mon canapé. Et bien oui, il est imbibé de mon sang donc logiquement il est à moi ce canapé. Harry est blême et ces poings sont serrés. Je l'aime tellement.

« Qui quoi Potter ? »

Ma voix déraille sur son nom. Méchant, Draco méchant !

« Qui t'as fait ça ? Repète-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Comme si ça t'interressait vraiment, je ricane. »

Merlin faites que ça l'interesse pitié. J'ai tant besoin de lui. Si seulement il me prenait dans ses bras et me disait que le cauchemard est fini. Mais je vois qu'il est bléssé par ce que je lui ai dit. C'était le but mais quand même, ça fait mal. Je me sens obligé d'ajouter :

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter. Je suis un grand garçon, je m'en sortirai. »

Ca ferait plus vrai si une de mes côtes ne sortait pas encore de ma peau, si ma jambe ne formait pas cet angle bizard, bien que beaucoup moins par rapport à il y a quelques minutes. Oui là on pourrait peut-être me croire. Et en plus j'ai envie de pleurer. De pleurer et de hurler toute ma peur. J'ai eu si peur Merlin.

Sans douceur Harry s'assoie à côté de moi. Il vient de flinguer son pantalon, sauf si il trouve que les taches de sang ça fait brancher. Je vois ses mains s'approcher de moi et je lève instinctivement les mains devant mon visage pour me protéger. De quoi ? J'en ai aucune idée, je contrôle plus rien. Je me donne en spectacle, les gens présents ne pourront plus me regarder sans revoir cette scène où je suis si pathétique. Si facile à abattre. Un mot de travers et je sombre. Paul était silencieux, lui. Pas comme Harry. Ça le fait hesiter une seconde mais il se reprend vite. Il attrape mes poignets pour les éloigner de ma tête, les lache puis pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Il me force à affronter son regard et pose une nouvelle fois sa question.

« Qui ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse merde ? Que je lui réponde clairement ? Très bien, il va avoir droit à tous les détails si c'est ce qui l'interesse ! Il va tout savoir ! Et tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à se la garder sa curiosité malsaine !

« Qui Potter ? Tu veux savoir qui ? redis-je, un brin hysterique quand il aquiece. Mon père m'a arraché l'oeil. Ma mère s'est acharnée sur mon visage. Voldemort m'a envoyé des doloris et m'a violé sur le sol de la Salle du trône. Des Pions m'ont tabassé et cassé la jambe pour que je puisse pas m'échapper. »

Mes mains se sont poser sur les siennes. Je tremble. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle le contre-coup. Ma voix est trop aigue, mes yeux me piquent. Le visage d'Harry palit d'avantage à chacune de mes phrases. Ce n'est pas assez. Je veux qu'il comprenne. Qu'il sache tout ce que j'ai subi. D'autres vont entendre mais je m'en tape. Tant que lui il entend.

« Et si tu veux tout savoir, je ricane, c'est pas la première fois que Voldemort me prend. Et non, j'ajoute devant son air horiffié, ça fait des mois que je suis sa pute, que j'écarte les cuisses pour lui. Alors non Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou de ta tristesse. J'ai réussi à gerer sans toi avant, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant, dis-je froidement en retirant ses mains de mon visage. »

Rien n'est plus faux que ça. Si j'ai tenu, c'est en pensant à lui. Si il me prend dans ses bras je suis guéri. Si il m'abandonne en disant que je le dégoute je me brise. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Il ne fait rien. Il reste les bras ballants à me fixer. Puis sa main revient vers moi et glisse sur ma joue mouillée. Je pleure ? Et merde, oui je pleure. Tuez moi, je vous en supplie. Je me suis assez humilié comme ça. Je suis sauvé par 'Dame Pomme, qui écarte doucement Harry et me tend une nouvelle fiole. Une potion de sommeil sans rêve me dit-elle. Tant mieux sinon je ne dormirais pas du tout. Je l'approche de mes lèvres mais ma main tremble tellement que l'infirmière est obligé de m'aider, ce qu'elle fait sans un mot. Mes muscles se détendent un à un et la dernière chose que je vois ce sont les yeux de celui que j'aime briller avec une lueur à laquelle je n'ose croire.

Je vis dans une confusion totale les jours suivants, uniquement ponctués par la prise des potions infectes de 'Dame Pomme, la présence rassurante de Sev' et un regard vert. Je crois bien qu'il vient me voir pendant que je dors, mais je ne suis pas sur. Je ne suis de rien du tout en fait, peut-être que c'est juste mon imagination et ma fièvre qui me font le voir assis à mon chevet.

Quand enfin je me reveille, lucide cette fois, il n'y a personne en tout cas. La pièce est totalement dans le noir, si ce n'est la chandelle sur ma table de chevet. Je suis nu sous les couvertures et j'ai le reflexe débile de ramener les couvertures contre moi quand je m'assois. Prudemment je laisse mes jambes pendre sur le bord du lit. Il me reste quelques bleus sur le torse donc ça ne doit pas faire bien longtemps que je suis là. Mes côtes et ma jambe ne me font plus mal, preuve que la potion a bien agi. Je me léve lentement, prêt à me ratrapper aux tentures du lit au moindre vertige. Si mes jambes sont un peu molles, je peux quand même tenir debout. Je me risque à faire quelques pas et me félicite d'y arriver assez facilement. J'inspecte la salle et me dirige vers la porte où est écrit ' salle de bain '. La lumière s'allume seule quand je pousse la porte et m'éblouit un moment. Le carellage froid sous mes pieds me donne la chair de poule et je me frotte les bras en frissonant lorsque j'entre. Je me fige devant mon reflet. J'approche de la glace, m'arretant à cause de l'évier qui se trouve en dessous. Une fine cicatrice traverse verticalement la gauche de mon visage, passant par mon oeil. Ma paupière est legerement bombée, comme si mon oeil était juste fermé mais j'appuie doucement dessus et je sens le vide en dessous. Mes paupières sont soudés entre elles. C'est ... Ce n'est pas si moche que ça finalement. Bien sur le côté adonis parfait a disparue et mon champ de vision est considerablement réduit mais ça me donne un style rebel ou vétérant. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

Une barbe de trois jours couvre ma machoire. Je passe ma main dessus et les poils tombent instantanement dans le lavabo grâce à un sort. Mes cheveux sont gras, pas autant que ceux de Sev', merci Merlin, mais suffisamment pour que je me sente obligé de prendre une douche. Je rentre dans la cabine et me mouille rapidement. Je me frictionne la tête avec le premier shampoing que j'attrape, à la mangue, puis me frotte le corps. Je me rince et sors dégoulinant. Je prends une des serviettes qui pend prés de la porte et me séche grossièrement. Je l'enroule ensuite autour de ma taille et en prend une autre que je pose sur mes épaules pour que mes cheveux ne me gouttent pas dans le dos. Je retourne das la chambre en esperant y trouver de quoi m'habiller.

Je stoppe aprés quelques pas quand je vois Harry debout prés de mon lit. Il se retourne vers moi en entendant la porte de la salle de bain se fermer et me fixe la bouche ouverte durant ce qui me semblent des minutes. Je sens son regard parcourir mon corps et s'arréter sur la serviette qui couvre ma taille, faisant battre mon coeur furieusement dans ma poitrine. Mon visage reste impassible mais je ne peux m'empecher de sourire quand ses joues se teintent de rouge et que ses yeux remontent à la rencontre du mien. Géné, il se racle la gorge avant de dire :

« Heureux de te voir enfin reveiller. Ça fait cinq jours que tu dors, m'explique-t-il. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, enchaine-t-il en me montrant le plateau dans ses mains. »

Il le pose sur ma table de chevet et reprend en regardant ses pieds :

« Je vais prévenir Madame Pomfresh que tu es reveillé et lui dire de t'amener des vetements. »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre il se précipite dehors et ferme, presque claque, la porte derrière lui. D'accord ... Haussant les épaules je me remets sous les couettes et commence à manger les croissants et les quartiers de clemantine sur le plateau. Je mache lentement, conscient que mon estomac a besoin de se réhabituer à la nourriture solide aprés six jours de jeûn.

'Dame Pomme entre en courant, sa trousse pleine de potions cliquetant quand elle s'arrete brusquement. Elle me regarde, j'hausse un sourcil, incertain. Elle sourit soudain d'une oreille à l'autre et viens s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle me raconte comme elle s'est inquiétée de ne pas voir la fièvre baissée comme prevu, craignant un infection. Quand je lui demande, elle me dit que Severus a repris son rôle d'espion sans encombre et que le Lord Noir est persuadé que j'ai réussi à m'échapper à cause de l'incompétence des Pions qui m'ont enfermé. Aprés m'avoir soignesement ausculté sous toutes les coutures elle dit que j'ai récupéré à une vitesse inespérée, m'applique une créme sur les derniers bleus qui me restent et qui disparaissent sous ses doigts. Elle me dit que malheureusement elle ne peut pas faire disparaître la cicatrice de mon visage. Mais je le savais déjà, la blessure a été faite lors d'un rituel et la magie utilisée sur la plaie empeche de la faire partir. Je ne pourrais pas non plus utiliser de faux oeil, mais un repensant à Fol'oeil je me dis que c'est pas plus mal. 'Dame Pomme m'annonce avec une joie évidente que je suis totalement remis, qu'avec une bonne nuit de sommeil et des repas appropriés je serais sur pied dés demain. Me suprenant moi même, je réponds à son sourire, et sincerement en plus. Pas plus déstabilisée que ça, elle se relève en passant une main dans mes cheveux mouillés. Elle me dit qu'elle reviendra me voir plus tard dans la journée, m'apprenant par la même qu'il est 8h du matin. Elle pose une potion sur le plateau et me dit de la prendre quand j'aurais fini de manger, pour m'aider à digerer, et de dormir un peu. Aprés un dernier sourire elle repart.

Je m'execute comme un bien-heureux, me sentant dans un véritable cocon de quiétude. Etre protéger, chouchouter comme ça me plait. Beaucoup. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de prolonger ça. J'avale la potion d'une traite, me bouchant le nez pour ne pas trop sentir son goût infame. Je me recouche, remontant les couvertures jusque sous mon menton et m'endors paisiblement, ne craigant même pas les cauchemards qui pourraient m'assaillir.

On me secoue doucement et une voix me demande de me reveiller. J'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller pour essayer d'échapper à la lumière de la pièce et renonce quand la personne insiste. Je m'assoies sur le lit. Lupin est en train de poser une robe sur la chaise contre le mur à côté. Il a l'air plus en forme que lorsqu'il nous faisait cours. La pleine lune est surement loin.

« L'Ordre voudrait te parler de certaines choses, me dit-il aprés m'avoir saluer. Habille toi et rejoins nous dans le sallon. »

Il me fait un petit signe de la main, pour me dire de me dépécher je crois, et sors. Et bien pout la peine je vais prendre tout mon temps ! Non mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières. Je me lève, enfile les vetements lentement et vais dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas de gel pour me plaquerles cheveux en arrière, je suis obligé de les laisser aller librement, ce qui m'horripile. Ce n'est pas confortable du tout ! Et ça me chatouille atrocement la nuque, toutes ces méches. Mais pas le choix.

Je sors de ma chambre, ferme a porte et m'arrete. Je veux bien y aller au salon. Mais c'est où ? En haussant les épaules je commence à descendre l'escalier. Je dois être dans la bonne direction, des éclats de voix me parviennent par la porte entre ouverte a fond du couloir. En m'approchant je reconnais tout de suite celle de 'Dame Pomme. J'avance encore un peu et distingue mieux ce qu'elle dit :

« ... en état pour suporter votre intérogatoire ! Laissez le donc se reposer encore quelques jours ! »

Oh je suis donc le sujet de conversation. Avant que quicquonque puisse lui répondre j'entre dans la pièce et le silence se fait. Y'a écrit ' fermez la sur mon front ' ou quoi ? J'ai l'envie idiote de remonter dans ma chambre pour vérifier mais me retiens en gardant mon masque d'indifference. Tout l'Ordre est assis autour d'une table ronde. Je repere vite Lupin, Black le revenant, le golden trio et 'Dame Pomme debut devant sa chaise, les pongs sur la table et le visage furieux. En me voyant elle se dirige vers moi, pose une main sur mon front et l'autre sur mon poignet. Je lui lance un regard étonné mais elle ne répond pas. Aprés quelques secondes elle soupire, agacé. C'est si mal que ça que j'ai guéri ?

« Très bien Albus, mais au moindre signe de fatigue je le ramène dans sa chambre, dit-elle. »

Il hoche la tête en souriant comme si cela allait de soit. Il me désigne une chaise vide, comme par hasard entre Harry et sa rouquine. Je m'installe dignement, ignorant les regards peinés, horrifiés, haineux et autres qui me suivent, croise mes mains sur la table et attend qu'il pose sa première question. Sev' est absent et sa non-présence me met mal à l'aise.

« Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que je suis heureux de vous voir rétabli jeune homme, dit-il de sa voix si compatissante. Vous avez surement des questions et je voudrais y répondre avant de vous poser les notres. »

Tactique d'approche amical. Comme d'hab. Mais il a raison.

« Il y a bien une chose qui m'a surpris. Lui, dis-je en montrant mon cousin du doigt-ne me dîtes pas que c'est impoli je m'en contrefous-, n'est-il pas scencé être passer à travers le voile ? »

Black me regarde bizarement, comme si il ne savait pas quoi penser de moi. La réponse de Dumbledore me surprend énormement :

« En effet Monsieur Malfoy, mais six mois plus tard votre parrain a trouvé un moyen de ramener sirius parmis nous. »

Sev' doit être sur un petit nuage maintenant que Black a une dette de vie envers lui. Oh oui, il doit jubiler.

« Avez-vous réussi à traduire les textes que je vous ai fait parvenir ? je demande me rappelant soudainement des parchemins écrits en Fourchelang.

-Oui et nous avons détruit la coupe de Poufsouffle ainsi que la broche de Serdaigle grace à eux. »

Si on compte les deux Horcruxes déjà détruits, ils n'en restent plus que trois. Et sachant que Nagini et Voldemort en font parti, il n'y en a qu'un à trouver. Bien.

« Vous ne voulez rien savoir d'autre ? »

Je pense que faire un scandale sur leur comportement vis à vis de la prophétie et d'Harry serait mal venu. Ce qui me décide a le faire bien entendu.

« Et bien si en fait. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous croyez ce qu'une vieille folle déglinguée vous a raconté à propos de Voldemort et de Potter ? »

Ca t'en bouche un coin admets le Dumby ! Je me rends compte que j'ai dis son nom sans frémir. Personne n'a de champagne sous la main ? Il me regarde et semble réfléchir à ce qu'il peut bien me dire. Je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« Comment pouvez-vous imaginer qu'un gamin comme lui, j'ajoute en montrant Harry, pourrait définitivement défaire le plus grand Mage noir du siècle ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, dis-je à Harry quand je le vois ouvrir la bouche, j'ai senti le pouvoir du Lord à pleine puissance plusieurs fois et bien que tu sois plus fort que la moyenne tu es encore loin derrière lui il faut le dire.

-Qui te dis que je ne cache pas ma magie ? Me demande-t-il agressif.

-Parce que, dis-je en roulant des yeux, j'ai eu droit l'entrainement habituel des Sangs Purs.

-Hein ? Lache-t-il betement.

-Il a raison Harry. Les Sangs Purs subissent dés leur plus jeune âge un entrainement qui leur permet de jauger le pouvoir d'une personne rien qu'en la voyant, explique Black devant les visages perplexes de l'assemblée. »

J'avais oublié que la plupart des personnes présentes sont des nés moldus ou des Sang-melés. Ils ne connaissent pas nos coutumes. Harry se renfrogne. Je me tourne vers Dumbledore, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Il y a des données à prendre en compte qui conforte la prophétie Monsieu Malfoy. Des données, me coupe-t-il en levant la main, que je ne souhaite pas communiquer et qui ne vous regarde nullement. »

Mais quel ... ! C'est à mon tour de me renfrogner. Je m'appuie sur le dossier de ma chaise sans rien dire.

« Où se trouve Severus ?

-En mission pour Voldemort. »

Donc pas disponible pour le moment. Merde.

« Si vous avez fini, nous allons vous poser nos propres questions. »

De mauvaise grâce je lui fais signe de continuer.

« Nous sommes allés dans votre Manoir comme vous nous l'avez proposé et le spectacle qui nous y attendait nous à plutot surpris je dois dire. Nous avons une vague idée de ce qui a put se passer mais nous voudrions vous l'entendre dire. »

Une fille au cheveux roses bonbon et plusieurs autres, dont Black et Lupin, ont le teint legerement verdâtre, ce qui me fait penser qu'ils sont allé chez moi. Petites natures. Je commence mon explication, comme si je faisais un rapport à un superieur, me doutant bien qu'une simple phrase ne leur suffira pas. Autant tout leur dire maintenant, ça sera plus vite fini.

« Père m'a convoqué au Manoir pour me punir de ma trahison. Il a essayé d'utiliser le Rejet sur moi mais les esprits ont jugés que je méritais plus la vie que lui et se sont retourné contre lui. »

Fin de l'histoire. Seul Black, la fille aux cheveux rose, Mac Gonagall, les parents Weasley, Granger à mon agréable surprise et Dumbledore semblent avoir compris. Les autres se regardent entre eux, vérifiant qu'il ne sont pas les seuls incultes de la salle.

« C'est donc bien vous qui l'avez tué, conclut le directeur.

-Albus c'est impossible ! Vous avez vu l'état du corps, personne ne peut faire ça à mains nus ! S'écrie un homme musclé à la peau noir.

-Le Rejet le permet Kingsley. »

Et le voilà qui se lance dans un cours sur les rituels ancestraux. Je n'écoute que vaguement, la fatigue revennant peu à peu. Je n'y tiens plus et baille aussi discrétement que possible. Mais rien n'échappe à l'oeil aiguisé de 'Dame Pomme je devrais le savoir depuis le temps.Elle se lève et vient poser sa main sur mon épaule.

« Il est épuisé Albus. Comme convenu il retourne se coucher, n'est-ce pas ? »

A cet instant je pense que même Voldemort n'oserait pas la contredire. Dumbledore ne dit rien et opine.

« Je te raccompagne. »

Harry a bien dit qu'il me raccompagnait ? Je le regarde comme si il était fou, pendant que Weasel s'étouffe avec sa salive. Il se lève et avance vers la porte avant que je puisse refuser. Je le suis en silence et quitte le salon aprés lui. Nous remontons jusqu'à ma chambre sans nous parler. Je pose la main sur la poignée quand il prend la parole.

« Désolé pour l'autre jour. »

Il regarde le mur, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon moldu, les joues roses. Je prépare ma réplique et mon sourire sarcastique classique mais il me coupe :

« J'aurais pas du insité comme ça c'était idiot de ma part, fait-il en frappant du pied une pierre imaginaire. Maintenant que je sais qu'on est du même côté, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on apprenne au moins à se supporter et pour nos débuts j'ai pas assuré, admet-il en grimmaçant. »

Il avance d'un pas vers moi et me tend la main. Celle qu'il m'avait refusée quand nous étions enfants. Il me tend la main.

Comme dans un rêve, je me vois la serrer, peut-être un peu trop longtemps. Nous ne sommes pas amis, pas encore. Mais grace à cette trêve c'est possible. Oui. Et je ferais en sorte que ça devienne plus.

_Ce jour là j'ai décidé de me battre ... me battre pour son coeur._

**Note de fin :**

Prochain chapitre : _Comment je me suis rendu_

Verdict ? Haine, amour, colère ... Vous ressentez quoi ? J'ai essayé de faire transparaitre le mal-être de Draco et ses delires de mon mieux, j'espere que ça rend bien. Dites moi tout ! Meme que vous avez mangé des croissants au petit dejeuner ( y'en a pas ici ... Ce matin c'était sandwich au bacon et à l'oeuf ... Miam u.u )

Je veux des reviews, lachez vous !!


	4. Comment je me suis rendu

**Auteuse : **YuLu-ChAn

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

**Résumé :** Comment ? Je dirais trés difficilement. Oui j'ai eu bien du mal à en arriver là. Mais laissez-moi, moi Draco Malfoy, vous compter cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteuse : **Et voilà un chapitre en temps et en heure, j'espere qu'il vous plairai autant que le dernier parce que j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire ! Serieusement, j'ai mis une semaine alors que pour tous les autres j'ai passé deux jours. Vous avez intérét à me montrer votre saisfaction dans des reviews xD

Au fait je pensais faire 'Comment ?' du point de vue de Harry bientot. Ca vous tenterai ? Bien sur il n'y aura pas le meme esprt serpentard que nous aimons tant mais celui gryffondoresque, fougueux et tellement con qu'il y a plein de betises à faire avec :p

**Bonne lecture !**

**Comment je me suis rendu**

Me serais-je transformé en marmotte ?

Je touche mes dents de devant et ne les trouve pas plus longues qu'à leur habitude. Alors, Merlin, expliquez moi pourquoi aprés un mois et demi de sommeil je me sens encore épuisé ? 'Dame Pomme me force à faire la sieste. La sieste ! Comme un gamin de trois ans. Faire des nuits de treize heures et une sieste de une heure au cours de l'aprés midi est plaisant au départ, mais arrivé un moment ça devient passablement ennuyeux. Je reste dans ma chambre pendant tout ce temps, interdiction formelle de sortir, ordre du médecin. Et je ne me sens pas de lui désobéir, j'ai entendu suffisament d'histoires sur elle pour savoir que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Elle dit que je suis totalement guéri mais que mon corps a du puiser dans ses reserves physiques et magiques et qui leur faut du temps pour se recharger, surtout à cause du Rejet qui m'a soit-disant totalement vidé. Mouais. Sev' est passé et m'a ammené quelques livres de sa bilbiothèque personnelle pour m'occuper. Mais potasser les potions pendant des heures, bien que ça puisse être interessant quelques fois, me gave profondément.

Harry m'a rendu visite aussi, à ma plus grande joie. Des fois il vient m'apporter mon repas, et oui je mange au lit aussi, et il reste discuter avec moi avant de ramener mon plateau en cuisine quand j'ai fini. Autant dire que je prends le temps de mastiquer conscencieusement chaque aliment pour faire durer le plaisir. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, peut-être que si mais en tout cas il n'en a jamais fait la remarque et n'a pas paru géné. Et maintenant il m'appelle Draco. Il a dit que c'était normal entre amis. J'ai cru pleurer quand j'ai pu prononcer son prénom, pour la toute première fois. Bien sur que non je ne l'ai pas fait !

On est le dix-sept mai aujourd'hui et il est neuf heure. Et je me demande si m'échapper d'ici est une option envisageable. Mais voilà 'Dame Pomme qui vient, gardons les plans d'évasion pour plus tard.

« Je suis venue vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui, Draco. Vous êtes libre. Ne me regardez pas comme ça je sais très bien ce que les jeunes gens de votre âge pensent, me dit-elle faussement éxaspérée, mimant un soupir énervé. Vous pouvez sortir de votre chambre et arréter la sieste. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous épuiser ! Je vous previens, si je vous retrouve à faire de la magie à tout bout de champs je vous ramène illico presto dans votre lit ! me menace-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

-Pas de problème de ce côté là, je soupire. Sans baguette je ne risque pas de faire des folies.

-A ce propos, Severus vous attend dans la salle à manger avec une surprise. Allez dépéchez vous, prenez un bon petit déjeuner et allez faire mumuse dehors. »

Je rie doucement devant sa mauvaise imitation de la matronne irritée. Je m'habille, des sempiternnelles robes noirs que l'on me donne, me repetant pour la énième fois qu'il faut que je passe prendre mes affaires au Manoir, et vais dans la salle à manger. Harry m'a décrit la maison, je pense pouvoir m'y retrouver assez facilement.

La pièce est sombre, mais la maison est sombre, un peu de lumière ferait tache sincerement. Sev' est assis au bout de la table, bien loin des autres personnes en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Harry me salue de la tête avant de retourner à sa conversation avec la rouquine, qui tire sur son bras pour recupérer son attention. Saletée de gamine ! Pour qui se prend-elle pour accaparer Harry ainsi alors qu'ils ne sortent même pas ensemble ! Non, même si ils sortaient ensemble ça serait inconsevable qu'elle l'ait pour elle toute seule.

Je m'assoies face à Sev', qui s'accorde parfaitement à l'ambiance lugubre de la demeure.

« Que veux-tu manger Draco mon chéri ? me demande Madame Weasley avec un grand sourire maternelle. »

Elle fait parti des gens qui ont pleuré en entendant 'Dame Pomme parler de mon viol. Et depuis elle se fait un devoir de me traiter comme une petite chose précieuse et fragile. Et je n'arrive même pas à la rambarer. Avant je l'aurais fait sans hésitation et surtout ça m'aurais fait bien rire. Mais là, si je la traite mal, ça serait un peu comme brisée la paix précaire entre Harry et moi. Et je crois que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Sans pour autant répondre autrement que froidement, il faut pas rever, je lui dis avoir envie d'un chocolat chaud et de croissants. Elle va les chercher et les dépose devant moi. Je lâche un petit merci et ça semble lui suffir amplement vu ses yeux brillants. Elle va encore _pleurer_ ? Ah non alors ! Mais elle renifle rapidement et retourne auprés de sa famille. Je commence à boire mon lait, savourant le délicieux goût chocolaté qui emplit ma bouche. Je pousse un petit soupir de contetement et regarde Sev'. Il fait glisser une boite qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche vers moi et me fait signe de l'ouvrir.

J'attrape l'étui et reste stupéfait en voyant ce qu'il contient. J'attrape délicatement la baguette. Ma baguette. Dés que je l'ai en main, des étincelles blanches crépitent à son extrémité, comme si elle aussi était heureuse de me retrouver. 28,3 centimètres, bois de cerisier, pétale de rose noir. Dure à apprivoiser, à cause du pétale si rare, mais fidèle à son utilisateur. Une très bonne baguette. Père m'avait emmené à l'allée des embrumes pour l'acheter. Il détestait Ollivander. J'arrete un instant de la contempler pour revenir sur Severus. Il a l'air content de son petit effet et arbore son sourire moqueur en ricanant. Mais c'est qu'il se fout de moi ! Sous la table je lance mon pied et frappe quelque chose, son mollet vu le sursaut qui le prend. C'est à mon tour de sourire et il me jette un regard noir. Je caresse tendrement ma baguette, heureux de pouvoir retrouver cette sensation. Je lui demande comment il a pu accomplir ce miracle et il répond :

« Elle a brulée la main de tous ceux qui ont voulu l'essayer. Ils voulaient tous se vanter de pouvoir utiliser une baguette contenant un pétale de rose noire, ces idiots, grogne-t-il. Au final le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a dit de l'en débarasser. Tu le connais, faire ce genre de choses lui-même ne l'interesse pas, termine Sev' avec un geste vague de la main. »

Sous son regard amusé je commence à faire tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts, comme je le faisais lorsque je m'ennuyais en cours. Grace à une simple impulsion du pouce elle fait le tour de ma main et se postionne entre mon index et mon majeur en lançant une jerbe de paillettes argentées et dorées. Je m'amuse à faire plusieurs figures differentes, ignorant le 'gamin' que marmonne Sev'. Quelqu'un commence à m'applaudir en riant lorsque je la fais passer d'une main à l'autre et je leve très brievement le regard, pour ne pas me louper. Harry fixe mes mains, ébahie, et rigole comme un enfant à chaque mouvement perilleux. Profitant de son attention, je me lance dans un enchainement plus difficile, accelererant les gestes de mes doigts, la baguette tournoillant gracieusement dans tous les sens. Les étincelles sont devenues multicolores et comme des centaines de petites étoiles brillent autour de mes mains. Pour clore mon ballet, je lance la baguette en l'air, la faisant tourner sur elle-même, avant de la ratrapper et de la tenir en équilibre dans ma main ouverte. Lupin et Harry m'applaudissent et je fais une petite reverance en souriant sous les regards stupéfaits ou amusés des personnes presentes. Je rigole doucement devant le regard faussement consterné de Sev' et reprend mon petit-déjeuner.

Je finis mon deuxième bol de chocolat chaud. Que faire de cette journée qui m'attend ? Dormir n'est pas une option. M'ennuyer non plus. Je lirais bien mais pas des potions par pitié. Et puis la bibliothèque des Black, d'aprés ce que m'a dit Mère, contient de nombreux ouvrages historiques et sur les Arts sombres. Ça permettrait surement de faire avancer les recherches sur les Horcruxes que je les aide à trier les ouvrages, même si Granger les a surement déjà tous éplucher. Harry ne m'a pas parlé d'une bibliothèque donc je ne peux pas m'y rendre seul. Pas le choix je dois demander. Il est en train de parler avec son parrain et Lupin avec animation. Je me lève et vais vers eux.

« Excusez moi, dis-je pour attirer leur attention. Harry où se trouve la bibliothèque ? »

On m'a un jour dit que le mot s'il te plait m'ouvirait plus de portes. Je n'en vois pas l'intêrét, je me débrouille très bien sans.

« Il n'y en a pas, me répond-il simplement. Ou du moins je ne l'ai jamais vu, enchaine-t-il en lançant un regard interrogateur à mon cousin. »

Baliverne ! Une maison de Sangs Purs possède obligatoirement une bibliothèque !

« Si il y en a une. Mais je n'y ai pas accés. J'ai été renié je te rappelle, dit Black en voyant les yeux surpris de Harry. Ma très chère mère a fait en sorte que le patrimoine de la famille reste loin de mon sang souillé par la traîtrise, singe-t-il en agitant les mains et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Où se trouve son portrait ? je demande ensuite. »

Autant aller chercher les informations à la source.

« Je vous déconseille d'essayer de lui parler Monsieur Malfoy. La mère de Sirius est quelque peu bruyante dirons-nous, m'annonce Lupin me faisant hausser un sourcil.

-Et puis pourquoi vouloir y aller de toute manière ? m'interroge soupsoneusement Black. »

Mais il sait rien de sa propre famille ou quoi ? Il ne sait pas que les merveilles de sa bibliothèque pourrait nous dire où se trouvent les Horcruxes ? Apparemment non.

« Les Blacks ont toujours été férrus d'histoire et de magie noir cher cousin, dis-je pour toutes explications. »

Mais ma phrase le laisse perplexe. Granger semble avoir compris où je voulais en venir parce qu'elle se redresse brusquement en envoyant sa chaise valser derrière elle, criant qu'elle aurait du y penser. Elle commence à avancer à grands pas vers la sortie avant de stopper net. Elle vient de se rappeller d'un leger détail qui l'empecherait de demander elle-même à Madame Black. Et oui son sang en effet.

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? Je comprends absolument rien ! »

Evidemment Weasley que tu n'as pas compris. Tu comprends jamais rien de toute façon.

« L'art de confectionner des Horcruxes est considéré comme Sombre à cause des sacrifices qu'il necessite. Et qui dit histoire dit Fondateurs. »

Un instant de vide avant que ces yeux ne s'illuminent d'une lueur de compréhension. Bien on pourra peut-être en faire quelque chose en fin de compte. J'interroge Granger du regard et elle me fait signe de la suivre. Tout le monde se leve à notre suite, curieux de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Je me retrouve bientôt dans le hall de l'entrée, devant d'immenses rideaux. Je fais signe à tout le monde de se reculer là où le tableau aura le moins de chance de les voir. Il ne faudrait pas la brusquer la pauvre. Me rappelant des paroles de circonstances je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

« Je viens en invité dans votre noble demeure, grande dame, et viens me présenter à vous comme votre humble serviteur. Au nom de la famille Malfoy je tiens à vous assurer que je laisserai vos biens tels que je les ai trouvés, intacts, que je ne souillerai pas de sang vos sols et vos intérêts seront maintenant considérés comme mien. »

Tout en récitant cette incantation sans queue ni tête et surtout totalement hypocrite, je fais de grands gestes devant moi avec ma baguette, une obligation pour que ma déclaration soit prise au sérieux.

« Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai été si bien saluée, jeune maitre Malfoy. »

Les rideaux se sont écartés pour laisser place à un tableau représentant une femme à la mine renfrognée. Ses yeux et ses cheveux sont noirs tout comme sa robe. Elle tient un éventaille qu'elle agite devant elle négligemment.

« C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer Madame Black. J'espere que ma venue ne vous importune pas.

-Oh non ne vous inquiètez pas de ça. Vous êtes certainement le seul que je voudrais voir en ces lieux, malhereusement ils pullulent de vermines plus qu'indésirables à mes yeux, renifle-t-elle. »

Je me force à échanger avec elle des phrases vides de sens et d'intérêts pour entrer dans ses bonnes graces. Ses manières surfaites et ses airs de traumatisée m'ecoeurent mais mon sourire reste aimable et avenant. Quand enfin je peux en placer une dans son monologue sur la honte qui éclabousse sa famille je demande :

« A ce propos chère Dame, j'aurais aimer consulter vos archives pour une affaire urgente.

-Mais bien entendu mon ami ! Votre sang a moitié Black vous permet d'accerder à presque toutes les salles de la maison. La bibliothèque se trouve au deuxième étage, dissimulée derrière un pan de mur. Vous n'aurez qu'à appliquer un peu de votre noble sang la où se trouve la marque de main sur la tapisserie. Je l'avais scéllée avant ma mort que ces Sangs de Bourbe et ces traitres à leur sang ne puisse lire nos manuscrits, fanfaronne-t-elle fièrement.

-Merci de votre confiance Madame, dis-je avec un sourire aguicheur. Je m'y rends de ce pas. Je reviendrai vous parler dés que je pourrais me libérer, votre compagnie est des plus plaisantes. »

Je m'incline légerement et entends son gloussement quand les rideaux se referment doucement. Je reste immobile devant le mur. Sev' vient poser sa main sur mon épaule, inquiet de mon peu de réaction.

« J'ai fait du gringue à ma grand-tante. J'ai fait du gringue à une morte ! dis-je d'une voix dégoutée alors qu'il se met à rire. »

Un rire franc et chaud. Je l'ai toujours aimé et je savoure le peu de moments où il se laisse assez aller pour rire sincerement. Il se rappelle bien vite la présence des membres de l'Ordre, qui le regardent fixement. Et oui, Sev' est humain wouhou quelle nouvelle. Granger nous appelle et nous dit qu'il faut y aller. Bien entendu dés qu'il s'agit de livres Mademoiselle est précés. Nous arrivons en haut du deuxième escalier et nous suivons mon cousin, qui dit s'être demandé plusieurs fois que pouvait bien faire là le dessin d'une main. Nous entrons dans un piece presque vide, à part un fauteil miteux dans un coin. Black me montre du doigt la trace de main, aux doigts boudinés et courts. Je lève ma baguette, pour m'entailler la main d'un sort, et quand le sang se met à couler, j'en badigeonne toute sa surface avant de la poser sur la marque. Ses contours bougent, s'agrandissent et se modifient jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la forme de ma main. Un leger déclic et une porte apparaît, sa poignée juste au niveau de ma main ensanglantée. J'entre donc. Des dizaines d'étagères remplissent la salle, pas bien grande mais suffisamment tout de même pour contenir quelques centaines d'ouvrages. Granger me pousse, s'excuse par dessus son épaule et commence déjà à fouiller dans les rayons. Mais c'est une folle ! Je leve la main pour me la passer dans les cheveux mais quelqu'un attrape mon poignet et m'en empêche. Ma main est toujours en train de saigner et plusieurs lignes rouges atteignent le creux de mon coude alors que la personne, Harry, examine la plaie.

Je me mors furieusement la joue, reprimant les frissons qui me parcourent alors que ses doigts se balladent sur ma paume, délicats et si doux. Ils palpent ma peau, vérifiant que la blessure n'est pas trop grave. Mon souffle se bloque quand il fait courir ses doigts sur la peau fine de mon poignet, les sourcils froncés.

« Quelle idée de te blesser si profondement, me gronde-t-il.

-Si je voulais que ça saigne suffisament pour ne pas attendre des heures avant d'en avoir assez je n'avais pas le choix, je rétorque qu'une voix rauque. »

Trop rauque. Je me racle la gorge mais rien n'y fait, le noeud qui la serre reste. Harry sort sa baguette en soufflant et murmure un sort. La peau de ma main se resoude, fumant légerement, sous son regard concentré.

« Et voilà, tout neuf ! en se passant une main dans les cheveux, vieux reflexe chez lui.

-Tu connais la médicomagie ? je lui demande, curieux.

-Et bien en fait quand tu es arrivé je me suis dit que connaître quelques sorts de soins ne pouvaient pas me faire de mal, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Je lui souris, sans lui dire que je connais ce sort depuis bientôt plus d'un an maintenant. Ses yeux sont ancrés dans les miens, son sourire les remplissant d'une joie toute enfantine. Si pur. Je crois que nous restons figés ainsi queques instants, même si cela aurait pu être pour moi quelques heures.

« Euh je crois qu'on devrait aller empecher Hermionne de dévaliser la biblothéque, chuchote-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Oui surement, je réponds sur le même ton.

-Qu'attends-tu pour te lancer ? Je croyais que tu voulais faire des recherches toi aussi ? reprend-il.

-Que tu me rendes ma main, dis-je avec un petit sourire malicieux. »

Il baisse les yeux et voit qu'il tient toujours ma main enfermée dans les siennes, la serrant inconsciemment. Il la lache prestement, m'arrachant presque un grognement de frustration. Ses joues sont brulantes et il tente de bredouiller une excuse ou une expliquation, je ne suis pas sur de comprendre tout ce qu'il baragouine. Il sort de la bibliothèque la tête basse, sans plus me regarder. Mon coeur bat fort et une petite voix me dit que le sien n'est pas dans un meilleur état.

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Granger brandit un livre, vieux et rapiécé, triomphante. Elle commence à parler plus bas à Lupin et Black, les autres étant retourné à leur repas. Je m'approche pour mieux entendre.

« C'est une véritable mine d'or ! Une biographie de chacun des Fondateurs, avec des illustrations de moments et des objets les plus importants ! Tout ce que Voldemort pourrait avoir utiliser se trouve dans ce livre ! Ding' pourra nous retrouver tout ce que nous voulons. Le dernier Hrocruxe est tout prés je n'ai qu'à lire tout ça et je trouverai !

-Un peu d'aide peut-être. »

Ma voix trainante la fait se tourner vers moi, suspicieuse. J'ai beau avoir été un espion pou eux, me faire confiance c'est trop demander. Et dire que je me suis fais casser la gueule pour eux. Ingrats. Finalement elle copie le livre et me la tend, me remerciant. Et bien c'est un effort de fait. Lupin et Black nous abandonnent lachement, rejoignant les autres, tandis que Sev' farfouille à la recherche de livres sur, grand moment de suspens, les potions ! Surpris n'est-ce pas. Granger et moi nous instalons à la seule table de la salle et commençons notre lecture, notant sur des parchemins que nous avons fait apparaître les differentes informations que nous trouvons. Granger me jette régulierement des regards _discrets _qui me mettent peu à peu les nerfs à vifs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à la fin ?! J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

Je commence à tourner les pages rageusement en fronçant les sourcils, énervé par son comportement. Je suis de leur côté qu'est-ce qu'il leur faut de plus ! Des dessins de poignards, de boucliers et autres se suivent sur les pages mais je ne les regarde que d'un oeil ennuyé, trop absorbé par mes pensées. Je passe l'illustration d'un médaillon en argent, de fines gravures en forme de serpents parcourant le fermoire. Mais qu'elle est chiante à me fixer ! Je reviens à la page precedente, une étrange impression me tiraillant le ventre. Ce médaillon. Je l'ai déjà vu.

« Granger.

-Oui ?

-Je sais où se trouve l'Horcruxe que nous cherchons. »

Je m'en souviens encore. J'avais cinq ans et je fouillais le Manoir, à la recherche des salles secretes dont Grand-père m'avait parlé et je suis entré dans une des salles de la vieille aile du Manoir, où plus personne ne va. J'avais trouvé une salle, qui pendant plusieurs jours hantat mes reves ensuite. Elle était très grande et il y avait en son centre un petit autel entouré de grosses bougies rouges qui formaient, je l'ai compris bien plus tard, un pentacle. Je m'en suis approché et j'ai vu posé dessus le pendentif représenté dans le livre. Je me rappelle surtout la terreur que j'ai eu en voyant l'aura noir qui l'entourait, se gonflant au même rythme que des battements de coeur. Sur ce Père est arrivé, m'a tané avec sa canne en m'interdisant de revenir ici avant de me trainer jusqu'à ma chambre. J'y suis retourné, malgré l'avertissement de Père, mais il l'avait déplacé. Je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé mais je supose qu'il est toujours au Manoir, dans une des nombreuses salles de la maison.

Je le raconte à Granger, qui commence à sautiller sur son siége, exitée comme une puce à l'idée de partir à la chasse à l'Horcruxe. Elle prend en note tout ce qui est dit dessus, notament qu'il a appartenu à Serpentard qui l'avait souvent utilisé pour recueillir quelques gouttes de sang des victimes de ses sacrifices, information qui nous fait grimacer. Nous redescendons et annonçons la nouvelle aux gens presents. Immédiatement ils se lèvent et vont chercher vestes, baguettes et accessoires et Severus va prévenir Dumbledore par cheminée. Je reste au milieu de toute cette pagaille sans bouger. Tout le monde revient enfin, prêts à partir ce qui fait que nous sommes neuf : Harry, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Weasel, Granger, Black, Lupin et Severus. La jeune Weasley a l'air contrariée et Harry m'explique que quelqu'un doit toujours rester Square Grimauld en cas d'urgence et que aujourd'hui c'est son tour. Sev' nous dit que personne d'autre ne peut se liberer et que Dumby nous demande d'être prudent. Bien sur que non, nous allons tous nous mettre déliberement en danger, c'est evident ! Franchement peut-on faire plus bete comme demande.

Nous utilisons la poudre de cheminette pour nous rendre au Manoir, je me suis arrangé pour que nous arrivions par le Petit Salon, le Grand Salon contenant très certainement encore le corps de Père. Il faudra que je vienne le faire disparaître avant que des aurors trop zélés viennent à nouveau inspecter le Manoir.

Je les guide à travers les couloirs sans fins du Manoir, saluant quelques tableaux au passage. Le luxe transpire de tous les meubles que nous croisons et je me sens à nouveau chez moi. C'est dans ces couloirs que j'ai appris à marcher. C'est là que Dobby m'a fait dire mon premier mot et que Lyba me racontait des histoires sur les elfes, peuple qui me fascinait enfant. Oui, je suis chez moi. Nous arrivons à l'entrée de la vieille aile, une porte miteuse en bois vermoulu, qui détonne vraiment avec le reste de la maison. Je sais que derrière nous attendent cinq chemins differents. Je le leur dis et nous décidons rapidement de nous séparer. Je meurs d'envie de me précipiter sur Harry pour être avec lui mais je n'ai pas d'excuse valable. Une personne sera seule et je pense que se sera Severus, ce qui l'arrangera à mon avis. Timidement Harry vient vers moi et me propose de faire équipe avec lui. Ramasse ta machoire Weasel, tu vas abimer mon parquet ! J'accepte en souriant, accentuant sa rougeur. Une fois les groupes formés, nous passons la porte et prenons chacun un couloir different, Weasel souhaitant bonne chance à Harry tout en me lançant un regard d'avertissement aprés avoir convenu de nous retrouver ici dans deux heures au maximum.

Nous avançons lentement et en silence, examinant chaque pièce que nous croisons. La plupart sont des salons, des chambres ou encore des bureaux abandonnés, couverts par la poussière que le temps y a déposé. Nous passons bien une heure et demi à fouiller chaque recoin et nous sommes plus gris que noir, couverts nous aussi par la poussière.

Nous entrons dans une nouvelle salle et nous figeons. Harry soupire brusquement, surement heureux d'approcher un peu plus prés de son but. L'Horcruxe est là. Comme je l'ai vu il y a des années, au centre d'un pentacle, il est posé sur l'autel en pierre, le flux et le reflux de tenèbres vibrant autour de lui. J'avance de quelques pas vers lui, la main serrée sur ma baguette.

« Draco ! »

A peine ais-je le temps de me retourner qu'un poids me jette au sol. Un éclair de lumière rouge frole nos têtes avant que nous ne tombions, surement un Doloris à retardement utilisé comme protection. Je percute le sol, sur le dos, et le choc me coupe la respiration. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Le sort est venu par la gauche, voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu. Le poids sur moi gémit doucement.

Harry est allongé de tout son long sur moi, sonné. Son genoux frotte dangereusement contre mon entrejambe et son visage se trouve seulement à quelques centimètres du mien. Il a une main dans la nuque, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Il gémit à nouveau. Merlin, je commence à réagir et vu notre promiscuité, il n'a aucune chance de le louper. J'essaie de me dégager, avant la catastrophe, mais cela ne fait qu'aggraver les choses, rapprochant nos corps à l'extreme. Il ouvre les yeux, plongeant instantanément dans le mien. Mon souffle se calme et le feu dans mes reins disparaît. Je l'aime. Il est serein tout comme moi.

Ses yeux si verts restent sur moi. Son visage se rapproche, lentement. Au fur et à mesure ses paupières se ferment, les miennes aussi. Nos yeux sont fermés quand nos lèvres se rencontrent. C'est un baiser doux, tendre. Sans luxure ni impatience. Juste des sentiments. Juste de l'amour. Nos lévres se frôlent, se caressent. Nos souffles se melent. Son odeur, chaude et fruitée, m'enivre. Ma main vient se poser dans son dos et la sienne se perd dans mes cheveux. Merlin que c'est bon. Son autre main vient sur ma joue, la caressant. Mes bras se serrent autour de lui. Son coeur bat à l'unisson contre le mien. Nos bouches se scellent une dernière fois puis nous nous éloignons. Sa main est toujours sur ma joue, l'autre sur mon torse pour se surelever un peu.

Il sourit de bonheur. Je ressere mon etreinte et enfouie ma tête dans son cou en échangeant nos positions. Il rit à mon oreille, le plus beau son qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Je suis ivre de lui. Je l'embrasse à nouveau et nos lèvres sourient quand elles se touchent. Je pourrais rester là des heures à le couvrir de baisers mais ...

« Harry ! Harry t'es où gars ? »

Weasley va mourir, dans d'atroces souffrances. D'aprés le froncement de sourcils de Harry je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. En soupirant je me relève et lui tends main pour l'aider. Il l'attrape, je le tire pour le faire se redresser et il s'appuie sur moi, me volant un baiser au passage. Il se prend vite au jeu dites donc. Il reste contre moi, les mains derrière mon cou, et appelle son _ami_. Nous avons du depasser les deux heures prévues. Je l'embrasse avant de le repousser d'un pas lorsque les voix se font proches.

Nous sommes félicités pour notre découverte, je reçoie même une claque dans le dos de mon cousin. Bon il est vrai que sur le principe je m'en serais bien passer. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Sev', celui qui est le plus callé en magie noir, brise les sorts qui protège l'Horcruxe. Il me fait signe d'aller le prendre quand il finit, mais je refuse. Pour rien au monde je ne toucherais cette chose. Il lève les yeux au ciel, comme devant un enfant qui ferait un caprice particulièrement idiot, et va le prendre. Tant qu'il aura ça dans sa poche il ne doit pas s'attendre à ce que je l'approche. Je recule quand il va vers la sortie, l'aura noire englobant toute sa partie droite me terifiant. Et je frole par la même la main d'Harry. L'idiot me sourit, goguenard. Il paiera. Nous prenons le chemin du retour et Weasley harcèle Harry de question sur ce qui lui a prit tant de temps. Il répond simplement que nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer. Tout à fait vrai. Granger, elle, continue à me lancer des regards en coin. Elle a une idée derrière la tête. Maintenant il faut savoir laquelle.

Enfin de retour, où Dumby nous attend. Il me remercie pour l'aide que je leur ai à nouveau apporter. Je me retiens tout juste de lui dire qu'il m'en doit beaucoup et que je compte bien tout récuperer avec les intérêts. La journée se poursuit sans que je puisse isoler Harry pour reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrétés. Ou plutôt la où nous avons été interompu, merci Weasel. Lui aussi semble essayer, mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous empecher de nous voir. Un coup c'est Sev' qui le chasse d'un regard, un autre la rouquine qui me vire à grands ranforts de critiques. Elle ne m'aime pas elle. Tant mieux moi non plus. Elle est la seule à me traiter encore avec mépris. Les autres en sont au stade du doute, connard ou salaud, se demandent-ils ? La nuance est subtile mais elle est là, c'est déjà ça.

Je me suis couché sans pouvoir parler à Harry. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais pu lui dire mais je voulais lui parler. Le prendrait-il mal si je lui disait que je l'aime ? Ais-je rever les émotions qu'il a mis dans notre baiser ? J'espere que non. Je prie pour que non. Je m'endors sur cette pensée, plus perturbé que je ne le voudrais.

« Debout ! s'écrie la chose qui saute sur mon lit, me reveillant en sursaut. »

L'esprit encore brumeux, j'enregistre à peine ce qui se passe. J'attrape la personne la plus proche, la plaque contre le matelas et pose mon coude sur sa carothide. Vieux reflexe de survie apprit chez les Mangemorts. Les Pions ne sont pas tendres entre eux et une jolie gueule comme la mienne attire la convoitise de certains.

« Draco ? couine la personne sur laquelle je suis assis à califourchon.

-Je vous avais prevenu qu'il ne vallait mieux pas le surprendre dans son sommeil Potter. Mais bien entendu vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête comme d'habitude, résonne la voix de mon parrain. »

Je relève lentement mon bras, sans changer de position.

« Harry ? dis-je d'une voix pateuse.

-Oui, c'est moi Draco. Tu veux bien descendre de là ? »

J'obéis docilement. Si j'avais été plus réveillé j'aurais honteusement profité de ma position. Mais je suis totalement comateux et je ne peux que me dire que plus tard, je vais regretter mon geste. Je me rallonge sur le lit, prés à me rendormir.

« Eh non, reveilles-toi !

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Minuit. »

Quelle idée de venir me reveiller une heure aprés que je me sois couché ! Harry attrape ma main et me tire des couvertures, décidé à me pourrir ma nuit. A contre coeur je me lève et me laisse emporter jusqu'au salon, toujours en pyjama. Nous entrons dans la salle qui est plongée dans le noir. Harry lache ma main et je me retrouve seul, sans rien voir.

« Qu'est-ce que ...

-Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Dans un choeur parfait, la foule amassée autour d'un gateau au glassage vert entame un joyeux anniversaire. La salle est pleine de ballons, flottant ça et là, et une banderolle ' un an de plus, quelques neurones en moins ' scintillent. Je vois les jumeaux Weasley me faire un clin d'oeil quand je la fixe. Une blague de leur crue. Le rire me vient d'un coup quand Madame Weasley le remarque et leur lance un regard assassin. Harry tire la chaise au bout de la table et me fait signe de m'y asseoir. Je demande comment ils ont su que c'était aujourd'hui et Sev' dit qu'il a du laisser malencontreusement échapper cette information. Mais bien sur, je te crois Sevichou, ne soit donc pas si timide ! Molly, elle m'ordonne de l'appeller par son prénom, me sert la première part de gateau. Gateau à la pomme je remarque dés la première bouchée. J'écoute le récit des préparatifs, compliqués par ma présence bien entendu. Lupin et Black commencent à raconter des anecdotes de leur temps à Poudlard, ponctuées de temps en temps par un commentaire bien senti de Severus. Mais l'ambiance reste bon enfant et les rires fusent de tous les côtés. Et c'est un des jours les plus heureux de ma vie.

Je suis assis devant une table branlante, en pantalon de pyjama, au milieu de la nuit, entouré de personnes que je ne connais presque pas et je suis heureux. L'euphorie me gagne quand Harry dit que le moment est venue d'ouvrir les cadeaux et les fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, pas autant que lorsque les Serpentards m'en offraient mais bien mieux à mon sens. Tout d'abord j'ouvre celui des Weasley, un pull tricoté main avec un grand D stylisé sur le devant. Un petit mot l'accompagne et Molly me dit que je fais parti de la famille. Emu, je la remercie. Lupin et Black m'offrent des photos de Père et Mère, à l'époque de leur scolarité, dans des moments hilarants. J'explose de rire lorsque je vois celle où mon père part en arrière et tombe violemment sur les fesses devant toute une assemblée de Gryffondors en pleurs et rouges de rire. Lupin m'avoue avoir hésité avant de me faire ce cadeau, ne sachant pas comment j'y réagirais. Il semble plutôt rassuré par mon rire. Ensuite celui de Granger qui est, oh surprise !, un livre. Mais pas n'importe quel livre non plus. Un recueil des enquêtes d'Hercule Poirot ! J'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié Agatha Christie mais je n'ai jamais pu m'acheter ses livres, trop moldu pour ma famille. Je fixe la Gryffondore avec incrédulité.

« Harry m'a dit que tu appréciais cette auteuse. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire, dit-elle en souriant calmement. »

Et bah ça alors. Je la remercie, heureux qu'elle est réussi à m'accepter finalement, avant d'ouvrir le cadeau de Sev'. J'enleve le drap de velours noir qui recouvre, je le vois tout de suite, une cloche en verre dans laquelle flotte une rose noir. Les pétales lisses et mates renvoient faiblement la lumière. Sa tige, couverte d'épines longues et acérées, est d'un vert vif. Les roses noirs sont rares car elles ne poussent que grâce à la magie, jamais vous n'en verrez à l'état sauvage. Il faut au moins six mois rien que pour créer la graine et l'entretien que necessite l'unique bourgeon qu'elle produit et énorme et long. Cela doit faire au moins deux ans qu'il travaille dessus. Cette rose, que beaucoup trouve sinitre de part sa couleur, symbolyse l'indépendance, le libre arbitre et, ce que peu acceptent de croire, l'amour. Car un des ingredients dans la préparation de la graine est l'amour. La personne la créant doit donné quelques gouttes de sang et il faut qu'il contienne de l'affection pour la personne à qui est destinée la fleur. Une fois la rose pleinement épanouie, la coutume veut qu'on lui lance un sort qui permettra de la conserver intacte durant des decennies. Je ne dis rien et repose le drap sur le cadeau , attrapant le dernier paquet. Si je dis un seul mot je pleure. Sev' l'a compris. De toutes façons, il fixe le mur opposé à moi, l'air absent. Si je le remercie il va renifler avec mépris et retourner à sa contemplation.

Le cadeau que je tiens vient de Harry, le papier cadeau rouge et or en atteste. Je tourne et retourne le paquet entre mes mains, essayant de deviner ce qu'il peut bien contenir. Mais une petite boîte rectangulaire ça peut être bien des choses, il faut le reconnaître. Je renonce, défais le papier, essayant de ne pas le déchirer dans mon impatience, et ouvre l'écrin caché dedans. Aprés un instant de fascination, je fais courir mes doigts sur la chaine en argent, sertie de deux pierres, une rouge et une verte, qui forment les yeux du serpent qui sert de fermoire. Je le soulève de son lit de soie noir, l'admire encore un peu, puis l'attache autour de mon cou en silence. Je lève enfin les yeux et cherche ceux d'Harry. Il me fixe avec hésitation. Je lui souris et murmure un merci inaudible tant ma voix est étranglée. Il répond à mon sourire en disant que ce n'est pas grand chose et qu'il espère que ça me plaît. Je ne crois pas qu'il comprenne vriament ce que ce bijoux represente pour moi. Un bout de lui, quelque chose qu'il m'a donné volontairement. Je t'aime.

La soirée se poursuit jusqu'à trois heure du matin, dans le rire et l'ivresse de Black, qui a abusé du Firewisky et essaie d'entrainer tout le monde avec lui, même si Lupin s'efforce de le calmer. Quand les yeux commencent à se fermer, tout le monde remonte dans sa chambre. Je pose mes précieux cadeaux sur le bureau, la rose sur ma table de chevet et m'installe pour me rendormir paisiblement quand :

« Alors Malfoy content de cette petite sauterie ? »

Weasley fille est dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre, en nuisette transparente. Fait un. Weasley fille a mis des portesjaretelles. Fait deux. Je vais être malade. Fait trois.

Prenant mon silence pour une invitation, elle s'avance en ondulant des hanches aprés avoir fermé la porte derière elle. Non mais elle se croit où ? Je me lève, prêt à la foutre dehors de ce pas, mais elle vient se coller à moi de manière dégoutante et pose ses mains sur mon torse, qu'elle commence d'ailleurs à caresser. Reprenant mes esprits je la repousse brutalement, m'écartant d'elle comme si elle avait la rage. Quoique qui sait si elle a pas une variante de cette maladie. Vache folle je dirais. Son regard lubrique fait place à de la fureur et elle se jette sur moi en hurlant. Je recule et quand je rencontre le lit, tombe dessus. Elle me suit et continue à me frapper. J'attrape ses poignets et la force à s'arréter. Mais c'est une pure malade !

« C'est à cause de toi ! Tout est à cause de toi je te hais ! hurle-t-elle. »

Hein ?

J'ai du penser à voix haute parce que ses yeux, jusque là fermés, s'ouvrent et me fixent.

« Il parlait tout le temps de toi, même quand on était que tous les deux. Quand il te voyait dans un couloir je pouvais être sur d'en entendre parler toute la journée ! Il ne pensait qu'à toi jamais à moi ! Alors que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, je l'aime ! »

De quoi elle me parle ? Elle est avachie sur moi, toujours assise sur mon ventre, et pleure à chaude larmes. Euh je fais quoi maintenant ? Elle renifle bruyamment puis, sans transition particulière, se met à rire. Elle rit sans s'arréter, les yeux fous et reprend :

« Alors je veux savoir. Je veux savoir ce que tu as de plus que moi ! Je vais voir oui, souffle Weasley en se penchant lentement vers moi. »

Je capte rien, je me sens comme la belette, plus jamais je ne me moquerai de son incapacité mentale, je le promets. Ses lèvres se posent sur ma bouche et là c'est le blanc totale. Je veux mourir.

« Casse toi de là ! »

On enlève le poids, boulet irait bien aussi notez le, de mon ventre et on le secoue comme un prunier sous mes yeux éffarés. Harry attrape la Weasley par le poignet et la jette dehors sans menagement. La gamine commence à hurler comme une banshie et tambourrine sur la porte. D'un tour de main, Harry jette un sort d'insonorisation ainsi qu'un scellé sur la porte. Je peux la voir continuer à trembler sous les coups de l'autre furie mais je ne les entends pas.

« Ca te plait tant que ça d'embrasser tout ce qui se trouve autour de toi ? me demande Harry méprisant. »

Son ton me blesse mais je remarque à peine le serrement de mon coeur tellement je suis surpris par sa question.

« Moi hier, Ginny aujourd'hui c'est qui le suivant ? Albus ?! crie-t-il.

-Parce que tu crois que j'étais consentant ? dis-je incrédule.

-Tu ne donnais pas vraiment l'impression de te débattre, crache-t-il. »

Alors ça. Il est jaloux ! C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Il fait les cent pas devant le lit, où je suis toujours assis, l'air particulièrement contrarié. Je souris et ça le fait sortir de ses gonds. Furieux, il vient se poster en face de moi et me gifle viollement avant que j'ai le temps de lui expliquer. Toujours aussi sanguin.

« Et bien n'essayes même plus de venir me quémander des baisers. Espece de batard ! »

Il se dirige vers la sortie mais je suis plus rapide que lui. Je lui attrape le bras, le retourne et le prend dans mes bras. Je sais c'est neuneu, ça fait fillette et tout le tralala. Mais il est tellement mignon quand il est jaloux. Il se tortille pour sortir de mon étreinte en vociférant tout un tas d'insultes fleuries mais je suis plus musclé que lui et je le retiens sans trop de peine. Ça continue quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se calme. Il pose legèrement les mains sur mes hanches et relève la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? chuchote-t-il, perdu. »

Toi. Pour toute réponse je me penche doucement, lui laissant l'opportunité de m'éviter. Mais il ne bouge pas. Je l'embrasse avec tout mon amour. Comme tout à l'heure le baiser est tendre. Mais quand il entrouvre la bouche et me mordille la lèvre je perds la tête. Je le soulève et il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Je nous emmene vers le lit, où je l'allonge doucement, sans jamais rompre le contact de nos lèvres. Il parcoure mon torse de caresses qui emflamme mes reins. Merlin il me rend fou. Je délaisse sa bouche pour m'attaquer à son cou. Je le picore de petits coups de langue, lui arrachant de gémissements graves, m'arrête plus longtemps contre sa jugulaire que je suce avidemment, me perdant dans le rythme fou des battements de son coeur. Mes mains glissent sous le large T-shirt qui lui sert de haut de pyjama et je savoure la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts. Je soulève ce bout de tissu plus que genant et il s'empresse de m'aider avant de le jeter par terre. Ses tetons couleurs prunes m'hypnotisent et je commence à les lécher conscensieusement Son souffle se fait saccader. Ses mains se resserent brusquement sur mon dos quand j'en prends un entre mes dents. Je veux aller plus loin. Je veux lui faire l'amour. Je veux mais ... et lui ? Je me redresse lentement et me rasseois sur le lit, m'éloignant de lui.

Je ne veux pas le faire si ça n'a pas la même signification pour lui que pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça comme une simple aventure d'un soir. Je ne le suporterais pas.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas que nous allions plus loin Harry.

-Et pourquoi ? dit-il sur un ton de défis. J'en ai très envie et d'aprés ce que je vois toi aussi, rajoute-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. »

Evidemment que je bande abruti ! Ça fait des années que je reve de ça alors je réagis vite c'est normal. Il pose sa main sous mon menton et me force à le regarder, comme il l'avait fait le soir de mon arrivée. Je plonge dans ses yeux et y vois de l'espoir, de la peur, du désir mais aussi de ... de l'amour ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime ?

« Harry je ...

-Chut, me coupe-t-il en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche, on aura tout le temps de parle aprés. Je crois que nous nous sommes arrétés sur un sujet très interréssant, dit-il en se rallongeant langoureusement, écartant les jambes pour que je puisse me placer confortablement. »

Je me mets au dessus de lui en souriant avant de lécher son nombril, doucement, sensuellement. Le désir qui était un peu retombé revient de plus belle, nous submergeant totalement. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe maintenant, juste que c'est bon et que c'est lui. Ce sont les seuls choses qui comptent. Je ne vois que baisers, caresses et ses yeux Merlin ses yeux. Bien vite nos vetements sont en trop et vont s'échouer sur la moquette, nous laissant nus l'un contre l'autre. Il repete comme une litanie un mot qui m'échauffe de plus en plus. 'Viens, viens pitié viens.' Patience amour. Je place une main dans son dos pour le surelever. J'enfonce doucement un doigt dans son intimité et il se cambre en se mordant durement la lèvre, étoufant un nouveau gémissement. Je l'embrasse et il continue à murmurer contre mes lèvres, me suppliant de le prendre au plus vite. J'enfonce un dexième doigt, sourd à ses prières et continue de le préparer. Son souffle caresse ma joue. Ses cheveux sont collés à son front par la transpiration et son torse se soulève irrégulièrement. Qu'il est beau. Impatient j'ajoute un troisième doigt et fait de lents mouvements de va et vient en lui. Il tremble entre mes mains, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Je retire ma main et me place entre ses cuisses. Il pose une main sur ma nuque et lève la tête pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Je le pénètre aussi délicatement que possible, mais malgré toutes mes précautions je le sens se crisper. Je reste immobile, lui disant de se detendre, lui disant que je l'aime, lui disant qu'il est tout pour moi. Il sursaute et me regarde les yeux brillants. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Merde. Mais il ne semble pas le prendre mal. Au contraire il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et me sert dans ses bras en rigolant. Il a par contre l'air d'oublier que je suis en lui et que le moindre de ses mouvements me rend fou. Je gémis dans son cou, mordant la peau tendre qui s'offre à moi. Son érection frotte contre mon ventre, ce qui met ma patience à rude épreuve. Mais il enroule ses jambes sur mes fesses et les referment d'un coup, me faisant entrer en lui brusquement, nous faisant crier de plaisir. Nous restons les yeux dans les yeux alors que j'assène mon premier coup de rein. Cela ne ressemble en rien à tout ce que j'ai vécu avant. Avant je baisais. Aujourd'hui je fais l'amour. Mon va et vient se fait plus rapide et nos respirations éffrénées nous font voir les étoiles.

Il me regarde toujours. Il pose une main sur ma joue et murmure une chose à laquelle je n'osais pas rever. Je ne sais pas si je le lis sur ses lèvres ou si je l'entends distinctement, en tout cas je l'ai crompris. Et je jouis. Lui aussi se deverse sur mon ventre en criant mon nom.

Je m'allonge sur lui, épuisé. Il nous lance distraitement un sort de nettoyage et, malgré la lourdeur de mes membres, je remonte le drap sur nous. Il se blottie dans mes bras en soupirant d'aise. Il embrasse mon homoplate en me disant 'Bonne nuit'. Je lui caresse amoureusement les cheveux et nous nous endormons rapidement, heureux.

Je me reveille avec l'étrange impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ? Bof il est tôt je verrais plus tard. Je ressere mes bras sur la masse chaude prés de moi et respire son parfum avec délice. Perplexe j'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver face à une touffe de cheveux noirs en désordre. Harry. Le souvenir de notre nuit me revient et j'ai du mal à y croire. Ses mots. Il les a dit. Il les pense. Des larmes perlent à coin de mon oeil, que je m'empresse de fermer. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux. Je me rendors, sachant qu'au reveil rien ne serait pareil.

Je t'aime.

_Ce jour là j'ai rendu les armes ... Car son coeur il me l'a donné sans conscetion._

****

**Note de fin :**

Porchain chapitre : _Comment je suis mort_

Alors là avec un titre pareil vous etes obligés d'avoir des idées sur ce qui va arrivé à notre petit blond ! Dites les moi ! Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus court ( 6 pages au lui de 10 ... désolée j'ai fait de mon mieux ! ) mais le contenu est croustillant :D

Ce que fais Dray avec sa baguette s'appelle du pen spinnig, je pense que tous les etudiants connaissent ( c'est un des seuls moyens de s'occuper en cours ) mis pour les autres, vous pouvez aller voir sur les liens qui vont suivre, ce sont des bons exemples de ce qu'on peut faire ( moi je maitrise ... une figure ! wouhouuu )

http://fr. maintenant, reviews cheres amies !


	5. Comment je suis mort

**Auteuse :** YuLu-ChAn

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

**Résumé :** Comment ? Je dirais trés difficilement. Oui j'ai eu bien du mal à en arriver là. Mais laissez-moi, moi Draco Malfoy, vous compter cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteuse : **Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Et oui, il est court, trés court même. Et je crois bien que je le trouve decevant par rapport au reste de la fic', alors qu'il reflete exactement ce que j'imaginais. Enfin bon, ce sera à vous de me le dire :D J'ai pas eu trop de nouvelle pour le 'Comment ?' du point de vue de Harry, ça vous tente si peu que ça ? xD Sur ce ...

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Comment je suis mort**

Des cris, des sorts et des gens qui courent. J'ai toujours haï les batailles et celle là me rappelle plus que jamais pourquoi. Ce chaos total me perturbe. Je suis habitué à l'ordre et l'organisation. J'aime, même si j'ai compris que je ne la retrouverais pas de si tôt, ma routine. Durant le dernier mois j'ai été le plus heureux des hommes. Et oui Harry et moi sommes ensemble. Les gens nous ont regardé de travers et on crut à une blague au début. Sauf Hermione et Dumbledore. Je suis devenu ami avec l'éternelle Miss-je-sais-tout pour les beaux yeux d'Harry mais j'ai appris à l'apprecier finalement. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec Ron mais d'aprés Herm' nous sommes sur la bonne route. Mouais. Les autres semblent s'y faire, même Sev' qui avait pourtant menacé de ne plus me parler si je perdurais dans cette folie. Sauf Weasley-fille. Tout le monde s'est accordé pour dire qu'elle allait trop loin dans ces piques et elle a eu droit à une belle réprimande de Molly. Comme deux jeunes mariés, Harry et moi sommes restés collés l'un à l'autre tout le temps. Mais nous n'avons pas fait que ça bien entendu. Nous avons réussi à tuer Nagini, détruisant ainsi le dernier Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui l'a mis dans une rage folle.

Voilà pourquoi nous sommes là. Parce qu'il a décidé que la bataille finale serait aujourd'hui, ici sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard. Harry sert ma main nerveusement. Il sait qu'aujourd'hui ça va être tuer ou être tué. Soit Voldemort meurt, soit il meurt. La dernière option est inenvisageable, je le lui ai bien fait comprendre. Il va survivre comme toujours. Il serre ma main si fort que j'en aurais presque mal, mais il n'a jamais tué et malgré les cours intensifs de combat que je lui ai donné et toutes les aventures périlleuses dans lesquels il a été emporté, il n'a jamais participé à une véritable bataille. Je le comprends. Je me penche subitement et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, un petit instant. Je pose mon front contre le sien et lui murmure ces mots qui sont devenus si naturels, bien qu'il soit la seule personne à qui je les ai jamais dit. Je t'aime. Il me sourit, même si le spectre de ce qui nous attend le fanne un peu.

« Ne meurs pas, murmure-t-il à mon oreille avant de partir avec son escorte. »

Il a été décidé que je n'en ferais pas parti. J'ai eu beau tempéter comme un diable personne n'a flanché. Même pas Harry. Il pense qu'il serait trop dangereux pour moi de rester à ces côtés puiqu'il serait _la _cible principale. Foutaises ! Moi, ancien Premier, traitre de renom et surtout déserteur, serai tout autant viser que lui. Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire c'est me coller des membres de l'Ordre dans les pattes pour qu'il se charge de ma protection. Comme si j'en avais besoin. 'Simple précaution' dit-il. Pff. Mon équipe se compose de Lupin et de Fol'Oeil. Résistant ce vieux malade.

Les mangemorts arrivent, de plus en plus nombreux, par vague, dirigés les Supérieurs. J'entends un hurlement qui m'avait pendant un moment été familier. Greyback le pousse avant tous ses combats. Ça s'annonce sanglant. Mais je n'en attends pas moins de la toute dernière offensive de grand Lord Noir. Nous attendons, comme tout le monde. Son arrivée signalera le départ de la boucherie. Sev' nous l'a dit juste avant de rejoindre la Forteresse il y a une heure. Tout le monde est en place, il ne manque plus que lui. Ses troupes se réunissent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite tandis que nous restons aux abords du château vide pour l'occasion. L'évacuation a été difficile, surtout en si peu de temps, mais nous avons réussi.

Un bang soudain retentit comme un coup de tonnerre. Sur une petite bute prêt du lac, Voldemort vient d'apparaitre.

Tout se met en route à une vitesse fulgurante. Les loups-garous passent à l'attaque en premiers, plus résitants aux sorts ils font de parfaits boucliers. Les Pions suivent puis viennent les Supérieurs. Enfin les Prétendants chargent, baguettes au poing. Personne ne semble se rendre compte que Sev' lance des sorts aux Mangemorts, montrant par là où va son soutien. Je commence ma dance macabre, lançant des sorts à tout va sur les silhouettes sombres qui m'entourent. Je les tue, sans chercher à savoir si ils voulaient être mangemort ou non, si ils ont un jour été mes amis ou pas. Je les tue parce que si je ne le fais pas ils le feront. Tout est flou tant ça va vite. Un tombe et un autre arrive. Comme dans un abbatoir. Les corps s'ammassent les uns sur les autres formant de véritables piles de cadavres. La pensée morbide que ça sera plus facile à nettoyer aprés me vient. Je sens une brulure sur mon bras. Un Pion a sortie une dague et a réussi à m'entailler le bras. Sortant ma propre épée je le décapite d'un geste précis. Un animal lui aussi, comme tous les autres. J'enfonce ma lame dans le coeur du suivant puis range mon arme et reprends ma baguette. Et tout recommence. Un sort mortelle, un sort de protection, une esquive. J'ai perdu mes gardes depuis longtemps dans la cohut. Pas plus mal. Je tue, je tue, je tue. Et je m'arrete. Blonbe, pale et les cheveux longs, Mère se dresse de toute sa démence devant moi.

Mère. Un titre plus qu'autre chose. Peut-on appeler une mère une femme qui voit son fils une fois par jour et ne lui adresse alors la parole que pour le corriger ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne crois pas. Mère a toujours été la femme de Lucius Malfoy avant tout. Ensuite elle était une ancienne Black. Ensuite une Serpentarde. Ainsi de suite. Je crois bien qu'être une mère se place en dernière position, si seulement ça y figure. Non cette femme n'est pas une mère.

Je me rappelle d'un soir, parmis tant d'autre, où j'avais fait un cauchemard. J'avais revé d'une des nombreuses scéances de torture à laquelle Père me forçait à assister, pour me forger le caractère comme il disait. Je revoyais sans cesse dans mes cauchemards les bras mutilés se décrocher d'un corps avec un craquement sinistre, les larmes coulées sur les visages des moldus qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver aux mauvais endroits, aux mauvais moments. Il m'apprenait les sorts les plus sanglants et les plus douloureux et si je ne les faisais pas bien il me les faisait subir. Je ne les tuais jamais, ce qui me valaient de bonnes punitions mais je ne voulais pas. Père n'était pas un tendre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je lui cachais mon dégout derrière le masque qu'il m'avait appris à porter et étant un bien piètre légilimens, il ne m'a jamais percé à jour, même lorsque j'avais six ans.

Malheureusement, la nuit fait resurgir les démons que le soleil arrive à chasser. Et les têtes qui roulaient sur le parquet de ma chambre en hurlant me paraissaient alors plus que réelles. Tout comme les mains qui grimpaient sur mes draps pour venir m'étrangler et les pleurs qui résonnaient. Je me reveillais en hurlant, avant d'étouffer mes sanglots dans mon oreiller. Personne n'est jamais venu me consoler. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche chez les Malfoys. Mais une nuit j'ai espéré. Je venais de me reveiller et Mère est entrée dans ma chambre, en chemise de nuit. Je me suis assis, essuyant mes larmes, le coeur gonflé de joie de voir ma mère venir s'occuper de moi. Elle s'est approchée et alors que j'allais lui demander pourquoi elle était venu elle m'a giflé.

« Tu me fais honte Draco. Un faible comme toi ne mérite pas le nom de Malfoy. Comment ais-je pu mettre au monde un être aussi minable par Salazard ! »

Elle est repartie en claquant la porte. Je suis resté assis sur mon lit, à pleurer en silence pendant des heures, la joue brulante de ses reproches. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu raconter sur ces marques d'affection et ces lettres débordantes de mots d'amour. Je crevais de jalousie devant les compliments sincères que faisaient la mère de Thèo et avais envie de frappé Blaise quand il se plaignait de sa mère qui le prenait dans ses bras comme un gamin de cinq ans.

Aujourd'hui, celle qui aurait du m'aimer plus que tout se trouve devant moi, le regard brillant de haine.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois ma tante combattre Sirius. Il a le dessus. Il jete le sort mortel qui atteint Bellatrix en pleine tête. Elle s'écroule sous le cri horrifié de Mère qui a elle aussi suivit la scène. Je profite de sa distraction pour lui lancer un 'Expeliarmus', vengeance du jour où elle même m'a désarmé avant de me livrer à Voldemort. Mais, en bonne combatante elle l'évite et riposte. Nous entamons un combat épuisant, nous lançant des sorts sans relache. Je m'essoufle et elle sourit. Les sorts se font plus vicieux, certains à retardements. Je place une sorcimine là où je pense qu'elle va bientôt poser son pied et la force à y reculer. Dés qu'elle la touche, une grande explosion la propulse à plusieurs mètres de là. Je cours pour la rejoindre, prêt à porter l'estocade. Mais elle se relève et érige autour d'elle un bouclier. Mon épée ripe contre sa protection et se brise en deux sous le choc. Quelle camelote ! Mère rit à gorge déployée maintenant.

« Toujours aussi minable vraiment. Même pas fichu de marcher droit, ricane-t-elle. Tu vas mourir Draco. Oui tu vas mourir et tous les membres de ton Ordre de pacotille vont suivre ! Potter va bientôt périr de la main du Maitre et tout sera fini pour vous ! »

Harry ? Mourir ? Ces simples mots associer dans une même phrase font bouillir mon sang. Dans un état de pur rage je lève ma baguette et jette le sort mortel. Mère se baisse pour l'éviter mais j'en lance immédiatement un autre qui l'atteint. Elle s'écroule. Elle est morte. Je ne me sens pas triste. Je crois que je suis ... Que je suis soulagé. Oui soulagé c'est le mot. Elle est morte. C'est fini. Ce n'est pas une vengeance. C'est juste... l'aboutissement d'une relation qui ne pouvait mener qu'à ça. C'est fini.

Le silence qui m'a entouré un instant disparaît, comme si la bulle dans laquelle je me trouvais avait soudainement explosée. Le combat fait rage autour de moi.

Et je vois Harry. Il tient l'épée de Gryffondor à deux mains. Une estafilade traverse son nez et son bras droit est couvert de griffures. En face de lui, Voldemort, à terre. Il se relève, pitoyable dans sa robe trop grande, titubant et dos à moi. Ils discutent quelques secondes et les propos de Voldemort ont l'air d'enerver Harry. Il crie quelque chose mais je ne peux rien distinguer par dessus le tumulte de la bataille.

Harry commence à courir vers Voldemort, l'épée brandie en face de lui dans un assault final. Il va le tuer. Il va réussir ! Mais je vois le pied du Lord se déplacer, son corps commencer à bouger. Si il finit son mouvement Harry ne le touchera pas. Et Voldemort en profitera pour le tuer avec la dague qu'il cache dans son bras. Il le tuera. Et c'est inadmissible.

Je ne pourrais pas les atteindre avant que cela n'arrive. Je me transforme en renard et cours de toutes mes pattes vers eux. Harry se rapproche de plus en plus. Et Voldemort continue à bouger. Je vais aussi vite que possible, évitant les jambes qui se mettent devant moi et sautant par dessus les corps. Je dois y arriver.

Je suis à quelques mètres d'eux et il ne reste à Harry que trois pas à faire avant d'être sur lui. Je peux le faire. Je prends de l'élan et saute, redevenant humain. J'atteris sur le dos de Voldemort. J'emprisonne ses bras et bloque son mouvement en me campant derrière lui. Il est faible, je peux le maintenir facilement. Le poids de ma haine et de ma rancoeur s'ajoute au mien et m'aide à peser plus lourdement sur ses épaules, le clouant sur place.

« C'est la fin, je murmure à son oreille. »

L'épée transperce son coeur et il hurle. Elle me traverse ensuite de part en part. Harry hurle. Voldemort tombe au sol, mort. Pas de coup de tonnerre ? Pas de tempête dévastatrice ni d'explosion ? Je suis vraiment déçu. C'était trop facile.

« Draco ! »

Oui c'est mon nom pourquoi ? Harry est penché sur moi et il pleure. Je suis allongé et il me tient dans ses bras en criant aux autres d'aller chercher Pompom, en me criant à moi de ne pas mourir.

Je vais faire ce que je peux amour. Mais je me sens de plus en plus faible et j'ai froid. Si froid. Tu me sers contre ton coeur en me disant que tu m'aimes. Moi aussi tu sais ? Plus que tout. Tu me demandes pardon. Tu me dis que tu es désolé. Pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est de ta faute ? Abruti. Tu ris entre tes larmes quand j'arrive à gargouiller ce mot. Le sang envahie ma bouche et coule sur mon menton. Je meurs. Merde alors. N'ai pas peur amour, je vais me demerder pour revenir fais moi confiance. Mais il faut que je dorme. Oui, je suis fatigué. Je t'aime. Je t'aime ...

Mon coeur ralentie. Mes inspirations difficiles s'arretent. Je n'ai plus mal. Je dors. Mon coeur s'arrete. Je suis mort.

Durant le dernier instant où ma conscience habite encore mon corps, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. C'est si bon. Quelque chose coule dans ma bouche. Ça force le passage jusque dans mes poumons et traverse mes veines. Sa magie impregne chaque fibre de mon corps les faisant bouillir. Elle atteint finalement mon coeur et le pousse, le force en le frappant par à coup à repartir. Il resiste d'abord, épuisé, mais quand la plaie qui me traverse se referme, subissant elle aussi l'assaut de la magie, il recommence son dur travail et le sang recommence à parcourir mon corps miraculesement redevenu intact. Mes yeux toujours ouverts clignent tandis que je prends un inspiration tremblante. C'est toujours aussi douloureux de respirer aprés avoir étouffer décidement. Je tousse, pour changer. Des gens crient et Harry enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en pleurant à chaudes larmes, le corps secoué de sanglots et repetant mon nom sans s'arréter.. Automatiquement ma main vient frotter son dos. Les paroles rassurantes je peux pas encore, ma bouche est toujours pleine de sang. Il se redresse et me regarde. Il m'aime. Moi aussi.

**3 ans plus tard**

« Merlin prenez une chambre ! S'écrie Théo, visiblement choqué.

-Je te signale qu'on est dans notre chambre, rétorque Harry avant de reprendre mes lèvres en riant du reniflement vexé de l'ancien Serpentard. »

Nous roulons sur le lit, nous enroulant dans le draps comme des enfants. Le soleil filtre par les volets fermés et le chant des cigales emplie la pièce. Le lointain rouli des vagues ajoute un plus à l'atmosphère détendu. L'odeur de thin qui flotte dans l'air est vivifiante. Vraiment, la côte d'azur est le paradis sur terre.

Mais laissez moi vous expliquez tout ça. Aprés la bataille finale, et un temps de convalescence monstrueusement long, nous avons commencé la Grande Chasse. Nous avons pousuivi aux quatres coins du monde les deniers Mangemorts survivants et les avons fait enfermé à Azkaban. Ça nous a pris deux ans. Deux ans ! Quelle galère. Mais quand nous avons enfin fini ce travail harassant, j'ai parlé à Harry de ma copropriété avec Théo et Blaise. Et nous avons décidé de nous offrir deux ans au soleil. Rien d'autre à faire que se dorer la pilule, dormir, nager et manger des plats succulents cuisinés par Dobby. Ça m'a fait bien plaisir de le retrouver cet elfe. Faut dire c'est un peu lui qui m'a élevé. Un an déjà que nous sommes installés ici. Quelques membres de l'Ordre viennent nous rendre visite régulièrement, Sev', Remus, Sirius et la famille Weasley principalement. Même si au début ils ne voulaient pas que nous partions si loin d'eux ils ont accéptés en apprenant qu'ils pouvaient y venir en vacances. Bande de profiteurs.

« Draco ! Ton serpent est en train de se faire notre déjeuner ! »

Ils ne peuvent donc pas nous laisser seul ? Et puis si Sisty veut manger notre poulet qu'il le fasse ! On peut toujours en acheter un autre.Mais Harry, aprés avoir bataillé avec les couettes, sort de la chambre en courant, sifflant à mon boa de lacher tout de suite notre repas, ou au moins de lui laisser la cuisse. Comment je le sais ? Je parle Fourchelang moi aussi.

C'est une conséquence innatendue du transfert de magie rose, que Lily Potter avait utilisé pour sauver Harry, je l'ai appris aprés, qui m'a sauvé la vie. En forçant son pouvoir à entrer en moi, Harry a créé entre nous un lien très puissant qui me premet d'avoir accés à ses dons et lui aux miens. Maintenant il peut lui aussi sentir la puissance des sorciers ce qui l'a plutôt perturbé au debut et lui a donné pas mal de migraines. Et moi je me suis empréssé d'acheter un serpent quand j'ai découvert que je pouvais leur parler. C'est ainsi que Sisty est rentré avec nous un soir aprés une balade sur le Chemin des Embrumes. Magnifique boa constrictor, albinos bien entendu. Il s'entend bien avec Blanc. Bon une ou deux fois il a tenté de le croquer mais autrement la plupart du temps tout va bien entre eux.

Je me lève, enfile un short et un débardeur, tenue quotidienne durant l'été, et vais rejoindre l'homme de ma vie. Nous réussissons finalement à sauver la majorité du pauvre poulet à la moutarde que Théo nous a concocté et mangeons, parlant de tout et de rien. La vie est belle. Durant l'aprés-midi Harry a rendez-vous avec un médicomage et je le regarde partir par la cheminée, inquiet. Ça va bientôt faire un mois qu'il est malade et rien n'y fait, les nausées ne s'arretent pas. J'éspère que c'est rien. Il n'a pas voulu que je l'accompagne, me répétant pour la centième fois d'aprés lui, pour moi c'était seulement la dizième, qu'il était grand et que ce n'était surement rien. Mon oeil.

Je suis dans le hamac pour une petite sieste quand je l'entends hurler mon nom. Je me relève brusquement, craignant le pire. Est-ce que c'est grave en fait ? Je le vois courir à perdre haleine vers moi et je vais à sa rencontre. Il me saute dans les bras, me serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je panique totalement. Qu'a-t-il ? Est-il gravement malade ? A t-il appris une mauvaise nouvelle ? Mais dis moi ! Il secoue la tête contre mon torse, répondant négativement à toutes mes questions. Il lève le regard vers moi. Ses yeux brillent de la même lueur de bonheur que celle qui l'habitait le jour de notre mariage.

« Je suis enceint ! me dit-il les larmes aux yeux. »

Une nouvelle aventure qui commence. Mais avec lui a mes côtés je sais qu'elle ne pourra être que magnifique. Je les aime.

_Ce jour là je suis mort dans ses bras ... pour mieux renaitre sur ses lèvres._

**Note de fin :**

Pour etre une note de fin s'en est une xd et oui, plus de chapitre ! Tout fini ! ahlalala, j'espere que ce dernier chapitre vous a plut, que vous en redemandrez p et surtout que vous posterez pleins de reviews !

J'ai commencé à travailler sur un nouveau projet, dont vous ne verrez rien avant que je le finisse, donc dans trééééés longtemps, mais je voudrais avoir quelques avis, meme quelques idées qui sait ! Je ne veux rien mettre ici ( le plagia existe malhereusement ) mais si mon style vous plait et que ça vous interesse dites le dans une review et je vous explisuerais tout plus en details petite precision tout de meme, cette fic sera entierement centrée sur la vie de Draco, les chapitres seront longs et il y en aura au moins 19 ( demandé pas pourquoi, c'est juste que j'aime ce chiffre. )

Et bien, j'ai été heureuse de partager cette petite histoire avec vous, à bientot pour de nouvelles aventures chocolatées ! ( désolée ... )


End file.
